Dreams of Someday
by Bohemian Revolution
Summary: and so begins the last year of hogwarts. For lily, it could be enjoyable, but one thing is keeping her from enjoying it. James, who likes her more than ever, always finds shes out of his reach, no matter how hard he tries. but could a change in the wind c
1. Back to school

Dreams of Someday

By Bohemian Revolution

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Ellen and Anna, and the plot. The rest is JK's.

Chapter one: back to school

_Kisses reined down on her, on her lips, her neck, her collarbone. She moaned deeply, feeling under his shirt, touching his toned chest. She felt his hands tugging on the bottom of her shirt, willing her to let him take her to the next level. She allowed it, helping him pull the shirt up. Nothing could stop them now. The world was gone, it was just them. They could be the only ones left in existence, and they wouldn't care. Nothing mattered._

'_Oh, James.' She moaned._

Lily sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. Her green eyes darted around the room, then she realised where he was. She was still at home. She looked over at the alarm clock. 3 am? She sighed angrily. She would never be able to get back to sleep now!

Lily pulled back her auburn hair from her face with her hand, recalling what she had dreamed about.

No. She didn't want to remember what she had dreamed about.

She didn't understand why she was having a dream about her worst enemy! And what was worse, they were…she didn't want to think about what was happening in the dream.

She didn't understand! If there was anyone in the school she hated the most, it was James Potter. And boy, did everyone know it, including him. This fact, unfortunately, didn't stop him using every moment that they happened to be together, to ask her out. The fact that she never accepted, didn't seem to dishearten him either. It had been going on since the 5th year, and was driving her insane. She realised she didn't hate James; she loathed him.

But why then was she having a dream about him? She didn't know, and frankly, she was too tired to be bothered to figure it out.

Lily decided it would be better to just go to sleep, rather than pondering why she had a dream about James Potter, the cockiest boy in school.

Besides, she needed rest. She would be going back to Hogwarts today, for her last year.

With this thought in mind, she was able to drift off to sleep, with no more dreams of a certain someone she didn't want in her mind.

Lily woke up to her alarm clock beeping loudly in her ear. She sighed, then got out of bed. 6 o clock. That gave plenty of time to get ready. She had completely forgotten about the dream, which left her free to get ready without thoughts of it.

Lily had a shower, magically drying her hair, then put on a pair of jeans and a light blue top. She put her shoulder length auburn locks up in a pony tail, then put some light makeup on.

After doing this, Lily packed a few last minute things into her large Hogwarts trunk, then went down to breakfast.

Her mum and Dad smiled as she came in.

'Morning, sweetie.' Her mum said, as she sat down at the table.

'Morning.' Lily said, filling a bowl with cereal.

'All ready for your first day back, Head Girl?' Her dad asked, grinning proudly. Her parents had been ecstatic when they had received the acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Their very own witch. The only person who hadn't been proud, was her sister, Petunia. But she decided it was best to ignore her long ago.

'Sure am!' Lily said.

They got to the train station at 10:30. Her parents came to see her off, as Petunia had got out of it by going out with her boyfriend, Vernon. Lily was glad.

'Alright, sweetie. This is where we leave!' Her mum said as they came to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Lily turned around to her parents and smiled.

'Have a good year, dear.' Her dad said.

'Alright! I promise to write!' She said, giving her mum and dad a hug.

'So we should be expecting an owl then?' Her dad asked. One year Lily had wrote and her parents had had no idea what an owl was doing pecking on their window, in broad daylight. Eventually they found the letter tied to it's claw, but it took a lot of pecks from the owl before they caught on.

Lily laughed and nodded, turning her trolley to the wall.

'See you at Christmas!' She cried as she ran towards the wall. The next thing she knew, she was at the platform with the scarlet red train, and many people with trunks and animals of all sorts. She sighed happily. This was where she belonged.

Lily put her trunk onto the train, then looked around.

'LILY!' She heard. Turning around to the sound of the voice, she found the culprit. Ellen.

Ellen was her best friend, and renown for having a temper almost as bad as Lily's. She had brown hair which was always straight, as much as she hated that fact. Her hazel eyes were almost always glinting with mischief, and she had a very bubbly personality. Lily loved her, because she was one of the only people who yelled back at her.

'Hey, Ellen!' She cried as Ellen pulled her into a rib breaking hug.

'Hi, Head Girl!' Ellen said happily, as she let go of Lily, who grabbed her ribs and breathed in air.

'Where's everyone else?' Lily managed to ask.

'Oh, there coming.' Ellen said, grinning.

'Hey, Lily!'

Lily turned around to see Anna and Alice coming up. Alice squealed when she saw her, but Anna just smiled.

Alice was not as bubbly as Ellen by any means, but was still very fun to be around. She knew how to have a hell of a good time. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and would be the shortest of her friends. Still, what she didn't have in height, she made up for in personality.

Anna on the other hand, was the least like Ellen or Alice. She was very quiet, and very shy. Though hanging around with Lily, Ellen and Alice had defiantly brought her out of her shell. She had dirty blonde hair, and brown intelligent eyes.

'Hey guys!' Lily said, giving them each a hug.

'How's our head girl this morning?' Alice asked.

'Good!' Lily stated. A whistle was blown. 'But I'm thinking we should get on the train, and finish our conversation there.'

The others agreed, and they walked off together.

'So, all ready to start our last year at Hogwarts?' Anna asked.

'I am! It's gonna be so-'

'EEEEEEEE!' came a high pitched voice. They all turned to see none other than Sirius Black, running towards them like a playful puppy, with his black hair flapping wildly in the wind.

'-much fun.' Lily finished, saying the last part with no enthusiasm.

Black came to them and gave them all tight hugs. Lily flinched at the contact, but Sirius didn't seem to notice.

'oh my gosh I have missed you all like soooo much!' Sirius said, attempting to imitate what sounded like an excited school girl.

'Hello, Black.' Anna said, matching Lily's unenthusiastic tone.

'OH JAMSEY! LOOK WHO I FOUND!' Sirius cried behind him.

A tall boy with messy black Hair and hazel eyes walked over to them, grinning.

'Hi everyone,' James Potter said, he looked at Lily. 'Alright there, Evans? You look like you've seen a cockroach.'

'You don't say?' She muttered.

People often asked Lily why she hated James. But she had an answer. He was a cocky, arrogant know-it-all, who only ever thought about himself, who could get good grades without trying, and had slept with almost every girl in the school. It was a good enough reason for Lily to stay clear of him. Besides, she wanted a boyfriend who didn't have a head full of enough air for a country to breathe.

'Come on guys, lets go get a compartment, so we can have one _to our selves_.' Lily said, emphasising the last bit so that the Marauders wouldn't follow them. Her three friends came with her and they managed to find an empty compartment, where they locked the door so that the Marauders wouldn't get any ideas.

They sat down and made themselves comfortable. Not soon after, the train started to move away from the platform. Luckily, the Marauders had come.

'So Lily, our Head Girl! I knew you would get it, but its so exciting!' Ellen exclaimed.

'Thanks, Ellen.' Lily said, smiling. She had been so happy when she had got the letter and the badge, and couldn't wait to get back to school.

'Do you know who the Head Boy is?' Alice asked.

'I don't, but I reckon it would have to be Remus.'

'Yeah defiantly, I mean he's smart, and he's not a trouble maker, well, not as much as Potter and Black I mean.' Anna said.

'I don't even understand why he's a marauder, it really doesn't suit him.' Alice said.

'Well, at least there's one of them with sense,' Lily said, laughing. 'Otherwise I don't know how they would still be in Hogwarts!'

The others laughed at this.

'Well if he wasn't keeping them out of too much trouble, maybe he would be doing us a favour! Imagine school without Potter and Black!' Ellen cried. The others laughed again, glad to be back together.

'Anyway, I better get into my robes, and then I have to go to the prefect meeting and meet the Head Boy.' Lily said.

'Alright, have fun!' Anna said as Lily left.

'Yeah and tell me if he's single, if he's hot that is!' Ellen cried after her.

Lily shook her head. Friends.

Lily had changed into her robes and attached her badge onto them quickly, and then made haste to the Head compartment. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Who she saw made her freeze with shock.

'All right there, Evans?' James Potter said, cocky grin on his face.

'POTTER!' Lily yelled, flabbergasted. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'

He grabbed his robe and showed her his badge.

'This is the heads compartment, isn't it?' He said as if he knew that it was, but he just wanted to prove his point.

'Your-your Head Boy? Yo-You?' Lily stammered.

Potter's grin widened.

'Yes me. James Potter, Head Boy of Hogwarts. And you must be Head Girl.'

'How did you get Head Boy?' Lily said.

'Cause they love me!' James said, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

'Erh! You are such a prick!' Lily cried.

'Why thankyou! And you are very beautiful.' He said, smirking.

'Shut up, Potter.' Lily said angrily, but blushing slightly, as much as she tried to hide it.

'Is that what I think it is?' James asked, grinning again. 'Is Lily Evans, blushing?'

Luckily at that point the prefects came in and Lily was saved from the conversation with him.

The meeting took half an hour, and they handed out passwords and rosters, and then dismissed everyone. Lily left as soon as she could, to be saved from talking to James Potter again.

How had he got head boy? He was a trouble maker! She worked hard, never got in trouble, and got good marks. The only one James had out of that was good marks, and how did that count when he never bothered working hard to get them? She sighed angrily. Oh well, Dumbledore must have had a reason. She just wished that he had chosen someone else.

Lily, Ellen, Anna and Alice got off the train quickly. Lily had told them about the Head Boy problem and they were all as outraged as her. They all shared a dislike of the Marauders, but no one hated James Potter as much as her.

They got into a carriage pulled by nothing, and found it empty, which was good. They settled down and waited for the carriages to move off towards the castle.

But to all their disappointment -especially lily's- they had company. Sirius Black poked his head in the door.

'Hello all!' He said gleefully. 'Oi! Prongsie! Mooney! Wormtail! Over here!'

Lily groaned. Just what they needed.

Sirius hopped into the carriage and sat down next to Ellen, much to her annoyance. Next came Remus, who offered a smile to then before between Anna and Alice. Peter Pettigrew came next. Although Lily didn't like discriminating, she did not like Peter, mainly because of how rat like he looked, but also because he could be vile. She gave him a slight glare when he was about to sit next to her, so he sat next to Sirius. Then Potter, who grinned at her. He looked around the cabin.

'Well, looks like there's only one spot left.' He said, sounding pleased as he sat down next to Lily. Lily sighed. She should have let Peter sit there.

The carriages started moving and Lily was glad. They wouldn't be in here for long.

Sirius jumped into Ellen's lap.

'Hey Ellen,' He said, slight grin on his face. 'Will you go out with me?'

Ellen looked at him with disgust and scoffed.

'In you Dreams, Black.'

'Yes, I know. I dream about you all the time.' He said, grin widening.

'Eww grose! Get off me!' Ellen cried.

'Aww come on Lacey, I know you can't resist my..sexy charm.' Sirius flicked his hair and looked at her with sultry gaze.

Ellen looked disgusted for a moment, but then she smirked slightly and gazed back at him.

'You know I think your right.' She said, taking a piece of his hair and twirling it.

'I am!' Sirius said, shocked.

'Yeah,' Ellen said in a seductive voice. 'I would just love to go out with you.'

'Really?' Sirius said, still shocked that it had worked.

'Come closer.' Ellen said. Sirius moved forward, a few inches from her face. Ellen closed her eyes, and Sirius look as if he thought Christmas had come. Then Ellen Placed her hands on his chest, and Sirius started to move closer, when Ellen suddenly pushed, and he lost his balance and fell off her lap, onto the floor with a large 'thunk'.

Everyone burst into laughter except Sirius. Ellen sat there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

'Padfoot, when will you learn?' Remus asked.

Sirius groaned and sat up on the floor, rubbing his bottom.

'That hurt!' He whined, looking at Ellen.

'Well, that's what you get for thinking every girl is easy.' She said.

Sirius muttered to himself as he got off the ground and sat back next to Ellen, and did not attempt anything for the rest of the trip.

The great hall filled quickly, full of hungry students. Unfortunately the Marauders decided to sit next to Lily and her friends, so Lily knew that dinner would be anything but nice and quiet.

Once the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore had made his speech, the food appeared.

'Finally!' Sirius cried as he started to fill his plate until it looked like a mini mount Everest. Then he started to shovel it into his mouth as fast as he could, as if it would disappear if he didn't eat it quickly enough.

'Slow down, Padfoot!' James said, with his mouth full. He really couldn't talk because he too was shovelling the food into his mouth, but not at the speed of Sirius.

The girls were disgusted and tried to not pay attention to the two, which was hard with all the noises they were making and food they were spraying as they talked loudly.

It was then they started talking about what they were going to do this year.

'We need some good pranks to pull.' James said, the other 3 agreeing.

'You will do no such thing, Potter,' Lily said. James turned around. 'You're Head Boy and you need to set a good example.'

James was silent for a moment, but then nodded.

'Your right, Evans. I shouldn't be messing around.'

Lily nodded, satisfied, and didn't see James wink to his friends.

When dinner was over, Lily and James went up to talk to Dumbledore. His hair had started to go white some time ago, and was now between a very faded red colour and snow white.

'Ahh, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, congratulations on making Head this year.'

'Thankyou, sir.' They both replied.

'Now I assume you know about the shared head dorm?' Dumbledore asked.

'What!' Lily cried. James gave a knowing nod.

'There are separate head dorms for you, I assumed you knew, Miss Evans.'

Lily was too shocked to speak. This meant-

'So you will be spending the year together, of course, you have separate bedrooms, but you will share a common room and a bathroom.' Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he said this. So were James'.

'I assume you know where it is, young Mr. Potter?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes, sir.'

'Excellent. Well the password is "Chocolate Beans", so if you could show miss Evans the way.'

'Certainly, sir. Come on, Evans.' James said walking off. Lily ran to catch up with him, even though she didn't really want to, she knew otherwise she would get lost.

As they walked she looked at him. In a way, he was kinda hot. Defiantly in the looks department, except for that cocky grin, that defiantly took away valuable hot points. But his hair, and those eyes. She shook herself.

_What the hell am I doing? _She asked herself.

**I believe you were perving on James.**

_No I wasn't! he's an arrogant, cocky, idiot!_

**A very hot arrogant cocky idiot.**

_Shut up! This conversation is over! Anyway, why am I having a conversation with my mind?_

'Evans? Are you alright?' Came the voice of James Potter. They had stopped walking. 'You seemed a bit out of it.'

'Just thinking.' She said. James grinned.

'About anyone in particular?' He asked. She shot a glare at him.

'No! Why would I be thinking about someone as cocky and arrogant as you!'

'So you admit it?'

'Admit what?'

'That you were thinking about me?' He replied in a know-it-all way.

'No! I never- anyway. Why have we stopped?' She said changing the subject. James grinned at her for a few more moments, and then turned to a portrait of a white Horse in the middle of a forest.

'Chocolate Beans.' He said. The portrait swung open and revealed the room inside. Lily gasped in wonder as she stepped through.

The walls were a dark scarlet colour, with gold trimmings. The drapery was much the same, and there were scarlet armchairs and a couch in front of a fire place, just like the Gryffindor common room. The floor was dark red wood, with rugs here and there.

Lily walked into the room marked with her name in gold letters. It was huge with a double bed with a deep red spread and many fluffed pillows, and drapes coming down from the four posters. There was a desk and a bookshelf, as well as a window with a view of the lake and the courtyards.

James had flopped down on one of the couches, sighing contentedly. He put his feet up on the couch, then cradled the back of his head with his arms. Lily shook her head then decided to start unpacking. She closed the door so that she could have some privacy, then started to unpack her large trunk, making the room feel more and more like home.

She sighed contently. For now, she was in paradise.

A/N: well I hope everyone likes this first chapter of my newest story! it has been changed from the original first chapter…since I thought it could be improved. Please let me know what you think

Love from

Bohemian Revolution


	2. Both Cheeks

Chapter two: both cheeks

**A/N: alright I decided to post now cause im going away for two weeks…and I don't know when im gonna be able to get on…so I posted this…and ive done chapter 3…but I will post it when I get to a computer…but don't worry I will be writing! I was pleased to get so many reviews so quickly:) please let me know what you think:D**

The next morning at breakfast everyone got given their timetables. The seventh year Gryffindor's all had Defence against the dark arts first, with Hufflepuff.

'Come on,' Lily said to her friends. 'We need to get there early.'

'Why?' Ellen asked, stuffing a piece of buttered toast in her mouth.

'If we have it with the whole of Gryffindor, you know what that means,' Lily tilted her head towards the Marauders, who were laughing loudly at something. 'And we need to get some spots as far away as we can from them.'

The others nodded and they set off to the classroom.

Fortunately they managed to get seats at one side of the room, and soon it started to fill up with students. By the time James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came, there was only a spot at the other side of the room. Lily smiled to herself as they sat down. She had outsmarted them again.

During the lesson when they were supposed to be taking notes, Sirius and James were talking.

Sirius looked longingly over at Ellen, and sighed.

'I wish I could get her to go out with me.' He said to James.

'Well I can't help you with that, Padfoot.' James said, looking over at Lily. Merlin, she was beautiful.

'Maybe if I asked her out continuously, she would go out with me just to shut me up.'

'That's not a very good plan, Sirius. What's the point of that? She'll just go out with you once and then dump you.'

'Well maybe if I said it so many times, it would become imprinted in her brain, and then she would want to go out with me!' Sirius said in an excited way.

'You know that's not going to work. She'll punch you before that will even start to happen.' Remus said, dropping into their conversation.

James was still looking at Lily.

'Maybe I could try it with Lily.' He said distantely.

'No, Prongs, you've already tried that, and believe me, it hasn't worked.'

'Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, would you care to share your delightful conversation with the class? It seems to be more important than this class.' Professor Albus said.

James stood up and smirked.

'Well we were just discussing how I could ask Lily Evans out, Professor.' He said earnestly, grinning at Lily. The class erupted in giggles and laughing, until the professor quietened them.

'Alright that's enough, Potter, detention. How did I know one of you four would have the first detention of the year?'

'Must just be a hunch, Professor.' James said, smiling. The professor smiled and motioned for him to sit down. No matter how many detentions they gave out to James or any of the Marauders, the teachers still loved them.

Lily was glaring at Potter as soon as he said what they had been discussing. She was quite glad when he got given a detention, but still she glared at him, and then decided to go back to her work.

Ellen was watching her closely, and could tell she was still fuming. She smiled and shook her head.

'You do realise what your doing?' She asked.

Lily looked up at her.

'What?'

'Here you have the hottest guy in school after you, and you don't accept.'

'I could say the same for you, with Mr. Black after you.' Lily said, smirking.

Ellen blushed slightly.

'But that's beside the point, stop changing the subject!' She said furiously.

'I wasn't.' Lily said innocently.

'Yes you were, we are talking about why you won't go out with James Potter!'

'I wont because he's a cocky arrogant prick!' Lily said a little too loudly.

'Miss Evans, care to share?' Professor Albus said. Lily stood up.

'No, it's alright, I'm very sorry for interrupting the lesson.'

'That's alright, Miss Evans. But detention for you as well. I never thought I would be giving out one to anyone other than those four, but clearly I was wrong.'

'But-But-'

'No buts, your detention will be served with Mr. Potter next week. Understood?'

'Yes, Professor.' Lily said, deciding not to argue. She sat down, and glared at the Marauders who were snickering.

The rest of the day was uneventful, with the girls, especially Lily, avoiding the boys, especially James, whenever they could. For the rest of the day though, James couldn't stop thinking about Lily, and ways to get her to go out with him. It was often interrupted by Sirius though, who was voicing his own thoughts on Ellen. At lunch time, he actually decided to go up and ask her again. James and Remus looked at each other, knowing what was going to happen.

Sirius tapped Ellen on the shoulder, and Ellen turned. Seeing it was him, she raised an eyebrow.

'What do you want, Black?' She asked him in an annoyed tone.

'You.' He said, winking. Ellen blushed slightly but then covered it up with a disgusted look.

'That's one of the worst pickup lines I've ever heard.' She said to him.

'Did it work?' Sirius asked, looking hopeful.

'Keep dreaming, Black.' She said.

Sirius gave her a salute.

'It shall be done!' He said, skipping off to his friends who were laughing loudly at him.

When he sat back down he took a piece of parchment out of his robes.

'What's that?' asked Peter.

'A list.' Sirius answered without looking up.

'For what?' Asked Remus.

'Alright so sleazy comment doesn't work.' Sirius said, crossing out something on the list.

'You made a list of ways to get Ellen to go out with you!' Remus asked, laughing as he said it.

'Yes,' Sirius said proudly. 'It is a very good idea.'

'Maybe I should make a list as well.' James said.

'Yeah, you should. That way you will have something different besides "will you go out with me?" all the time.' Sirius said, smirking.

Remus just shook his head at them, and Peter laughed.

'Alright you two, you can do those lists in History of Magic. Lets go!' Remus said, getting up.

Lily was walking to History of Magic with her friends. She wanted to be a healer, but she also wanted to keep her options open. So she was taking classes that she wouldn't really need.

As she was talking to Anna, she bumped into someone, but managed to stay upright, but she lost all her books on the ground. Lily sighed and went to go pick them up.

'Sorry.' She said.

'I don't accept apologies from Filthy little Mudbloods.'

Lily looked up to see Lucius Malfoy.

'Malfoy.' She said simply. He sneered.

'I'm surprised they let a filthy Mudblood like you be Head Girl, Honestly I wonder what this school is coming to.' He said smirking. It was then a wand tip was placed on his neck.

'Take that back, Malfoy.' James said in a furious tone. Lily was surprised, she didn't expect him to stand up for her.

'You know Potter, you shouldn't be wasting your time on such a filthy mudblood like Evans. It's a let down to your Pureblood name.' He said, sneering at James.

James glared at him.

'Take it back, Malfoy.' He said, tone deadly.

'Which part? The part about you, or the part about the Mudblood?'

'You know which part,' James said, pressing the wand against him more. 'Take it back, _now._'

Lucius smirked.

'Never.'

'Alright, well I'll just have to persuade you then.' James said. The next thing Lucius Malfoy was up in the air, hanging by his ankle. His robes were falling over his face, though you could still see enough of it to see it going red from all the blood rushing to it.

'Come on, say it!' James said, still in an angry tone. Malfoy seemed in no state to be able to say anything. Still James would not let him down. A crowd had started to gather, most laughing at the sight.

Lily ran at him and grabbed his arm.

'Potter! Stop!' She cried.

He didn't turn because he was keeping all concentration on keeping Malfoy up there.

'No, Lily, he called you a mudblood.'

'I don't care! Just get him down!'

'No, Lily! Not until he takes it back!'

'JAMES! LET HIM GO!' Lily screamed at him. He did a double take. Did she just call him James? Although he didn't want to lower Malfoy, he did. Though he let him thump to the stone floor, and gained some laughs from the surrounding crowd.

Lily got down beside him, not because she wanted to, but because she felt the obligation. She shook him slightly.

'Are you alright?' She asked.

Lucius whacked her hand off him and got up, glaring at her.

'Keep you filthy hands off my, mudblood.' He snarled. Lily fought back tears.

Lucius looked at Potter and smirked, righting his robes.

'You know, Potter, this girl's got you on a tight leash.' He said, glaring at him for a moment and then strolling off. James resisted temptation to use another hex on him, but knew he better not.

He knelt down beside Lily, who seemed to be fighting back her tears.

'Lily, are you ok?' He asked softly. She turned her head, and glared at him.

'No, Potter! Why did you do that?' She yelled at him. The people who had gathered started to ebb away. They knew what was coming next. Even Lily's friends went to class. They decided there was no point waiting.

James looked at her.

'Because he called you a mudblood.' He said.

'But why did that make you do that?' she asked, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

'Because I care about you.' James said softly. He got up slowly, knowing the conversation was over. Lily was speechless for a moment. He cared about her? No. She got up as well, and faced him.

'How dare you! How dare you say that! This is just another stunt to try and get me to go out with you! I know it's not true! It's all a lie! As soon as I go out with you, your just going to drop me for a girl who's prettier than me! So stop throwing lies in my face and making me think for even a second that you would actually care about me!' She screamed at him. James was shocked at her words. He had meant it.

'But, it's true, Lily.' He said honestly.

Lily glared at him for a moment then slapped him. She used her whole body for the force, and it made a large slapping noise that echoed through the corridor. James' head was thrown sidewards with the force, and as soon as it was done, Lily walked off to History of Magic.

James stared after her, holding his face.

'Ouch.' He said.

'Alright, so saying you care about them clearly doesn't work.'

James turned around to see Sirius standing there, crossing off something on the piece of parchment. Sirius looked up at him and laughed.

'What?' James asked.

'She can really throw a slap. You've already got a red hand mark on there.' Sirius said, issuing a bark like laugh.

James groaned, then did a simple charm on it so that it wouldn't show.

'Come on, were late for Binns.'

That evening, James entered the Head dorm, only to find Lily's things forming a pile near the door. He frowned and moved over to her door. He knocked and then entered before she could protest.

Lily was in the process of putting her possessions in her trunk, and turned when he knocked. She glared at him, as she had been for the last part of the day.

'What are you doing?' He asked curiously.

'Moving.' She said icily.

'To where?' He asked, surprised.

'Back to the Gryffindor dorms with my friends. Dumbledore said it was fine, so I'm leaving.' She said.

'Why?' He asked, though he was sure he knew.

'Because, Potter, I can't stand living with you. After this afternoon I know theres no point. All you're going to do is waste my time by asking me continuously if I want to go out with you, and tell me lies to try and convince me.' She said, closing her trunk.

James was silent for a moment, contemplating what she had said. She wasn't looking at him, but looked very interested in the clasps on her trunk.

'Why do you hate me, Lily?' He asked. She looked up at him angrily, then walked up to him again. _O oh. _He thought. He felt another slap coming on.

'You are a cocky arrogant womanizing (a/n: wow she found another insult :O lol) prick who thinks he can have whatever he wants. You think that it's just gonna be easy to get me to be your girlfriend, and then as soon as I agree you'll be on some other chick. Well guess what, Potter? Not every girl in the school worships you. You can't have every girl you want.'

James looked at her for a moment, dumbstruck. Then he overcame it, only to pull her into a passionate kiss.

Lily struggled at first, but his strong arms held her tight. Soon she relaxed into it, not really realising what she was doing.

James was surprised that she was relaxing. He had thought she was going to slap her.

Lily pulled away slowly, and James smiled down at her.

**WHACK!**

James grabbed his other cheek. Lily was glaring at him with her hand still raised. She had just slapped him again! But it had been going so well!

Lily went over and grabbed her trunk, lugging it over to her stuff. She put it all together and then loaded herself up. As she was going out the portrait, she turned to the stunned James.

'Oh and you have to move back to Gryffindor as well.' She said, closing the portrait behind her.

James sighed and moved over to one of the couches, falling down onto it.

This had been such a bad day.


	3. Strange dreams and lists

Chapter 3: Strange dreams and lists

_He lay her on the bed, kissing her senseless. She moaned as he started to kiss her neck, then moved down further. She ran her hands through his hair, and over his toned chest. They had waited for this moment for so long, and finally it had come._

'_I love you, James.'_

Lily woke with a start, almost banging her head on the top of her bed. _What the fuck was that about? _She thought, going over the dream in her head. Then she realised.

'Oh no no no no no! I will _not _fall for Potter!' She said to herself.

**It could be a little late for that, dearie.**

_Remind me why you're here exactly?_

**Because I feel like it.**

_Well that's not a very good reason._

**Were getting off track darling! Do you just realise what dream you had?**

_So you were here to see that huh?_

**Of course, I'm here all the time.**

_Then why do you choose only to come and annoy me sometimes then?_

**Well I can be here all the time if you want! Yay! Quality bonding time!**

_I'll be right._

**Well anyway…back to the dream…you were having a dream about having sex with James Potter. You even said 'I love you, James' so really just read the signs! You like him. **

…………_I'm going to bed now._

**Alright...sweet dreams.**

Lily lay back down and closed her eyes, attempting to go back to sleep.

**Let's talk about sex, baby  
Let's talk about you and James  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex…**

_Will you stop!_

…**Nope!**

_Well I'm trying to get to sleep!_

**Well I'm trying to get you together with James Potter, and trust me, it isn't a walk in the park!**

_Well why are you singing that bloody song!_

**So that I can drill it into your brain!**

_Ergh! just leave me alone!_

**Alrite, dearest.**

_Thankyou!_

Lily managed to get to sleep, and thankfully didn't have any more dreams.

The next morning Lily was woken up by a large pillow being thrown at her face. She groaned and opened her eyes, only to see Ellen smiling at her.

'Good morning, DORM BUDDY!' She cried, jumping onto Lily's bed.

'I think I'll go back to sleep.' Lily groaned, closing her eyes.

'No you wont! You're late waking up! Geez, usually you wake us up! Why so tired anyway?' Ellen said.

Lily was about to answer that the voice in her head had kept her up, but then thought against it.

'Just, couldn't sleep.' She answered.

'Well you better hurry, we'll miss breakfast!' Ellen cried bouncing off the bed and running off. Lily laughed slightly and shook her head. Friends.

At breakfast that morning, Sirius came up to Ellen once again.

'Hey, Ellen?' He asked, grin on his face.

She turned to him and sighed deeply.

'What now, Black?' She asked, clearly tired of him.

He took a deep breath, as if he was about to say something very long and important.

'Ok! Ellen, I would really like to go out with you, snog you senseless and have lots of sex.' He said, famous grin widening.

Ellen looked beyond disgusted.

'So,' He said, clapping his hands together. 'Will you go out with me?'

Ellen got up from the table and slapped him.

Sirius' grinned returned, though his cheek was bright red.

'Alright, I'll keep dreaming.'

'That's right.' Ellen said, sitting back down.

Sirius skipped back to the marauders, who were laughing hard. He got out his list and crossed something off.

'OK, honesty of what I want to do with her doesn't work.'

'Well why the hell would that work?' Remus asked.

'Wildcards sometimes work.' Sirius said, tweaking his noise at him.

'Not with girls they don't. Ask James. He's even tried turning Lily's hair various colours, and if anything that's made it even less likely for her to say yes.' Remus said with amusment.

James threw his head down on the table, narrowly missing his bacon and eggs.

'Don't remind me.' He mumbled.

'Hmm you know, I never thought of that! Thanks Prongsie!' Sirius said, adding to his list.

'You are such an idiot.' James said from the table.

'Professional Idiot, I prefer.' Sirius said.

''Why are you after her so much, Sirius? I mean, you could have any girl, especially with that fan club of yours.' Peter asked, with a mouthful of toast.

It was known widely about the Sirius Black fan club. It was started up by a girl in Ravenclaw called Libby Forbes (A/N: hahah libby) and had almost the whole girl school population as members, well those from above 4th grade. They worshipped him, and took any chance to see him in the corridors, or to help him with something. It was even known that some had pictures of him in their room's, and worshipped them at night, or tried to perform spells so that he would like them. Oh yes, many catfights were started over Sirius Black, and those of the fanclub were united in one love: Sirius Black. He loved the attention of course, and strut past them or signed autographs.

Sirius looked at him, and then grinned, taking out another piece of folded parchment. He then cleared his throat.

'Well, she's pretty, smart, hot, funny, sexy, interesting, beautiful, good attitude, gorgeous, not afraid to talk back, hot, sexy, hot, sexy, sexy, hot, hot.' He read off the list. Remus, James and Peter laughed.

'Wow you have a list for everything.' Remus said.

'mm hmm.' Sirius said, putting the parchment back in his robes.

James still had his head on the table top.

'Alright there, Prongsie?' Sirius asked.

'What does it look like?' James asked.

'That your not alright?'

'Bingo.' James said, bringing his head up and picking at his food.

'Well what's wrong then?' Sirius asked.

'Evans.' Remus answered simply.

'Oh,' Sirius said, looking at James closely. 'Yes, I see, he has his Evans face on.'

'Which Evans face?' Peter asked.

'The I-really-want-Evans-to-go-out-with-me-but-I-don't-know-how-face.' Sirius said in a matter of fact tone.

'Ahh, that one.' Peter said, nodding.

'Well with him in the doghouse and all…' Sirius began.

'I am _not _in the doghouse!' James exclaimed. 'Lily just wanted to move back to the Gryffindor dorms, and so I had to as well!'

'Why did she want to move back though?' Sirius asked.

James threw his hands up in frustration.

'We already had this conversation last night!' James cried.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute, then looked at him.

'Nope, don't recall. Mind recapping?' He asked.

James groaned and put his head back down on the table.

'How am I going to get her to say yes?' He asked himself. It was a question he had asked many times. He looked over at Lily, who was talking animatedly with her friends. Merlin, she was beautiful. Everything about her. He remembered the dream he had had about her last night. Not that he hadn't had it many times before. Basically exactly as he wanted it to be, one day. The beautiful Lily Evans under him, red hair faned out behind him and green eyes full of passion, crying out his name. Oh yeah, just how he wanted it.

Lily must have felt someone watching her, and she turned and looked at him. Colour rose in her cheeks, turning them bright red.

James shot up.

'Merlin! Lily just blushed at me!' He cried happily. Lily had turned back to her friends, trying in vain to cover up the colour.

James' friends looked at him with withered stares. James however, was off on cloud nine.

'I know exactly how to get her to go out with me!' He cried.

'How?' Peter asked.

'He's lost it.' Remus pointed out, as if this happened all the time.

'Show her how good you are in bed?' Sirius asked. 'Hey! That's not a bad idea!' Sirius added to the list.

'There both mad.' Remus said naturally.

'No, I couldn't do that! She'll have to find that out later,' James said, winking. 'No my idea is: that I get her to be my friend, you know, start over! And then I can take it from there.'

'You know…that might just work,' Remus said. 'Took you a while to figure something as simple as that out.'

'Yeah well, anyway! I think it's bound to work. I will ask her tonight.'

Meanwhile Sirius was scribbling onto his list.

'_And if all else fails, and you get into a hole as big as Potters, ask her to be friends, and go from there_.'

That night they were all doing homework in the common room. James was the only one who wasn't, as he was too preoccupied watching Lily. Finally he decided that he should just go and do it.

He walked up to her group, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, smiling, but then glared when she saw him.

'What do you want, Potter?' She asked.

'Could I talk to you, alone?' He asked, hoping she would say yes.

'Why?' She asked, looking suspicious.

'Could you please just come?' He asked. She stared at him for a few moments.

'Alright. Quickly though,' She turned back to her friends. 'I'll be back in a few, girls.'

They went outside the portrait and Lily leaned against the wall.

'So what do you want, Potter?' She asked impatiently.

'I was…wondering…if you would like to start over, as friends?' He asked her, hoping she would say yes.

Lily looked at him for a moment then glared at him.

'No way, Potter! I'm not falling for that trick! And I sure as hell don't want to be your friend!' She yelled, moving back to the portrait.

'Lily…wait!' He called after her. She stopped and turned.

'Don't you dare call me Lily! You have no right!' She screamed at him, giving the password and moving back into the common room.

James sighed and leant against the wall again.

'Woman troubles?' A portrait of a man with an overally large nose asked.

'Yep.' James answered with his eyes closed.

'Hmm yes, I remember when I was your age. Don't worry youngen, you just keep at it!'

'Keep at it? He has no hope!' Another portrait said.

James sighed again, then moved back into the common room.

**A/N: well I hope you all liked that chapter…sorry it took so long to come out…I wish I could have posted it while I was away! Anyway read and review!**


	4. Surprises and Bad News

Chapter 4: Suprises and bad news

The next morning Lily woke up with the sun on her face. She sighed because everything was at peace for a moment, but then she remembered James Potter and the smile was wiped off.

_The nerve of some people! Why can't he just get over the fact that I don't want to go out with him and go chase some other girl?_

**Because he likes you!**

_Did I ask for you to talk?_

**Of course you didn't! But I talk anyway!**

_Has anyone told you your annoying before?_

**No…why?**

_Because you are very annoying!_

**No I'm not!**

_Go away!_

**Fine I will leave…for now!**

Lily groaned and decided to get up. She looked over to her friends beds. None of them seemed to be up. She smirked. This could be fun.

Creeping up to Anna's bed she pulled the doona off quickly. Anna moaned and rolled over, still dead to the world. Lily got out her wand and muttered a spell. A great gust of wind spurted from her wand tip, right onto Anna's sleeping form. Anna woke with a start and looked around. When she saw Lily giggling she glared at her.

'Rise and shine!' Lily said cheerily.

Next she crept up to Alice's bed. Just as she was about to attack her with a pillow, she knocked over a glass of water. Alice woke instantly and Lily cleaned up the glass, grumbling about Alice being too light a sleeper for her to have any fun waking up. Alice giggled and lily smiled, then moving onto Ellen's bed.

Ellen had the sheets drawn over her head, and so even if she was awake, she wouldn't be able to see her. Out of all her friends, Ellen was the deepest sleeper, but this made her the most fun to wake up. Without removing the sheets Lily whispered a charm and water spurted out of her wand, soaking the sheets.

Ellen shot up in her bed, with the wet sheets clinging to her. Lily laughed as Ellen groaned and removed her sheets. The laugh was soon turned into a startled cry of disgust as she looked. Ellen cocked one eyebrow at her.

'What?' Ellen said.

Lily could only point, mouth agape. Anna and Alice came over, and were also rendered speechless.

'Tell me what the hell you are all staring at now or face the consequences.' Ellen said angrily, even though she was half asleep.

'L-L-Loo-Look in the the mi-mirror.' Anna managed to say. Ellen got up with a deep sigh and made her way to the bathroom.

'I really don't know what you guys are gawping at. Honestly it really can't be anything that B-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Ellen finished with a scream as she saw her reflection.

Her hair which had once been brown, was now a bright blue. Throughout it there were little hearts patterned into it of various shades of red and pink. Not only this but it was cut very short and was up in little spikes. Each spike had a tiny flag on it of a various colour. There was a box fringe to it that was coloured like a rainbow, complete with moving colours and two delicately patterned pots of gold, one on each side. On the back of her head was a small plait which was a fluro red. All in all it was an impressive display, and could be called a work of art, if it had not been on Ellen's head.

Ellen came back out into their room, took one look in another mirror, and fainted onto one of the beds.

Lily, Alice and Anna snapped out of their bewildered states and raced over to Ellen, waking her up with some more water. She spluttered and looked at them.

'Whoever did this, I am going to strangle them and then throw them in for the giant squid.' She said shakily because of how angry she was.

'Don't look at us! We would never do something like this!' Alice cried. Lily and Anna nodded their heads in agreement.

'Well who did it then?'

'I think I have a sneaking suspicion who,' Lily said. 'Lets fix this mess first.'

It took 15 minutes to get every colour out of her hair, her fringe back to normal and her length back the way it was. By that time they had to rush to get ready so that they would have time for breakfast.

When they got down they took the only seats left, next to the Marauders. They all looked at them when they entered, and Lily caught Sirius looking bewilderedly at Ellen, particularly her hair then he smirked as they sat down.

'Good morning girls, you're down late, aren't you?' James said, amused.

'Shut up.' Lily stated, piling food onto her plate.

'Any reason why?' Sirius asked slyly. Ellen took one look at him, stood up and dragged him up by the collar. Sirius gave a startled yelp as Ellen brought him a couple of inches from her face.

'Nobody, and I mean nobody, but me, messes with my hair. Understood, Black?' Ellen said in a deadly whisper through gritted teeth.

'I understand,' Sirius said in a strained voice, as his collar was cutting off valuable air supply. 'But you have to admit it was a work of art. Much better then anything Prongs ever did. And because of this fact, will you go out with me?'

Ellen looked like she was about to explode, then suddenly calmed. She let Sirius down and smiled slightly at him. Sirius looked even more bewildered then before.

'Wow for a second there I thought you were gonna punch me or something.' He said, relieved.

It was then that Ellen's fist contacted with his face.

Sirius' face swung with the fist and he almost fell from the impact. He grabbed his cheek with mouth agape in shock and pain as Ellen sat down, satisfied. She started out at her breakfast, head down. The three marauders left at the table where staring at her, unbelieving. James had his mouth open in shock. None of them said a word throughout the rest of breakfast.

'Why didn't that work? I thought it would!' Sirius exclaimed as they walked down the hall.

'Of course it didn't work, Sirius. No girl likes it when you change their hair.' Remus said.

'But it was a work of Art! So intricate was the design!' Sirius said as if he were talking about a Painting.

'Yes but no matter how intricate the design was, you still turned it blue.'

'That is true,' Sirius said, looking thoughtful. 'Maybe a more natural base colour next time-'

'Next time!' Remus exclaimed.

'Yeah. Well I think I'm on the right track with this.' He said.

'No, Sirius. Stay away from her hair. She has an obsession with it. Leave it alone if you value your face.' James said, laughing.

Sirius got out his list and crossed something out, then looked at it.

'You know, this is harder than I thought it would be.'

When Lily and her friends went down to breakfast the next morning, there was something different; something missing. As they sat down in the only spots left, next to the marauders, she realised what it was; or rather who it was.

James and Sirius weren't there.

'Where are Potter and Black?' Anna asked Remus, who looked up at them.

'They probably just overslept as per usual.' Lily stated breezily as she sat down.

'Be quiet, Lily, leave them alone.' Remus snapped at her. Lily frowned. She had never heard him speak so harshly.

'Is something wrong?' Alice asked him, concerned.

At this point an owl dropped the daily prophet onto the table in front of Lily. Lily Picked it up to examine the news and gasped when she read the front page headline.

**Harold Potter killed in Death Eater Attack**

'What is it?' Ellen asked, reading over Lily's shoulder, her expression changing to one of horror. Lily read on

_Last night a group of top Auror's were attacked by a group of Death Eaters. Only one death occurred and to Harold Potter; one of the most experienced Auror's. _

_They were alerted of a Death Eater attack in the Eastern Suburbs of London late last night, and moved to the scene immediently. The woman who had been attacked was a muggle, and suffers only minor injuries. Her memory will be wiped as soon as she has recovered. _

_As soon as they reached the scene, they were ambushed by a large group of Death Eaters, and a fight began. _

_Harold Potter was killed just before the death Eaters ran. The killer was not identified, but Auror's are attempting to track down the group of Death Eaters. _

_Harold Potter was the senior Auror there, and the most skilled. "It is a great shame to lose someone as experienced as Harold, and he will be remembered always." States the Minister for Magic._

_Arrangements for a funeral are taking place, and a memorial plaque is to be set up in his honour._

_More on Page 3_

There was also a picture of someone who looked a lot like James; Harold Potter she expected and a woman who stood next to him; his wife and James' mum. Then between them was James. They all waved and smiled up from the pages at her, and anyone else reading the story.

'Oh no.' Ellen whispered.

'That's why James and Sirius aren't here. There preparing for the funeral.' Remus said sadly.

'Why Sirius though?' Alice asked.

'It was like a second home to him, a second family.' Remus replied.

The rest of breakfast was quiet; in fact the rest of the day was quiet. Too quiet for anyone's liking. Class just wasn't the same without James and Sirius cracking jokes, even if the girls hated them. Strangely none of the teachers even asked where they were. Lily supposed they already knew.

That night, Lily couldn't get to sleep. She kept on thinking about James, as much as she hated the thought. She could swear she felt sorry for him, and she found herself grabbing the paper and staring at him, until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: well there we go! This was originally going to be two chapters..but they were both short so I mashed them together. Ellen please don't kill me! Hehe read and review!**


	5. Never!

Chapter 5: Never

James and Sirius did not return for 3 days. It was early Saturday morning when they came out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. Dusting the soot off their clothes they looked up at Dumbledore, who was smiling sympathetically at them.

'Hello, Boys. I was so sorry to hear about your father, James, and really yours as well, Sirius. But, I am glad your back.'

'Thankyou, Sir.' James said, bowing his head.

'Now that you are back at school, I hope you catch up with your friends. Friends can be the greatest help in times like these.' Dumbledore said, twinkle in his eye.

'Thankyou for the advice, sir, we plan to do just that.' Sirius said.

'Excellent, most excellent. I'm glad to see that you boys are being strong about all this.' Dumbledore said.

'Thankyou, sir, we are moving on.'

'That's good to hear boys, but never forget what happened, it may be important some day.' Dumbledore finished, with a mysterious glint in his eye. The two boys looked at each other and then shrugged. They would never understand Dumbledore.

As they turned to walk out, Dumbledore spoke.

'And boys,' James and Sirius turned around. 'Do _attempt _to stay out of trouble.'

The boys looked innocently at him.

'Trouble? Why would we ever get into trouble, Sir?' Sirius said innocently, while James smirked.

Dumbledore smiled and ushered them out with his hand.

'So are you alright?' Remus asked the two boys.

They were sitting in the common room by the fireplace, all four marauders, including Peter, who looked immensely bored.

'Yeah, I mean, he was always off chasing someone or other, and we barely saw him. You could say I barely knew him. It was upsetting though, you know, it is even if you don't know them.' James said. It was true that he had barely known his dad, but it had still hurt. He had always had a more close relationship with his mother, who was really upset about it. James felt kinda bad that he didn't feel as upset about it, but knew that he couldn't help it. Still he was ready to move on, as bad as that sounded.

'Yeah, really the only reason we were there was because mummy P needed us, especially at the funeral yesterday.' Sirius added.

The funeral had been anything but joyous, which is what most funerals are like, except for the type when you remember all the great things they did. Well this one hadn't been that type. Tears, sad music, sad readings, sad poems, sobs. That was the basic gist of it in James' opinion. His mother had been crying so much that James had to go up and read the poem she had written. After the funeral he was told that he was insensitive, because he was the only one who hadn't cried when up there.

'Well I know the best thing to cheer you guys up completely,' Remus said, mischevious glint in his eyes. Whenever you see a Marauder with that look in their eyes, it is suggested that you run, and run fast, and maybe hide in a closet until you know its safe. 'A prank!' The others said with him.

'What a great idea! And I reckon I know just who to pull it on!' Srius said, mischevious glint forming in his eye. Two marauders with this glint in their eyes, that's even worse.

'Is it slimy?' James asked, mischevious glint coming to his hazel eyes. Oh no, 3 Marauders with mischevious glints, really you need to feel sorry for whoever is in their line of fire.

Sirius nodded, grinning. Unfortunately, Peter hadn't caught on yet, as he was a little slow.

'What is it?' He asked, dumfounded.

'The slimeball!' The three very dangerous marauders cried.

'Oh! Snape!' Peter exclaimed, mischevious glint in his eyes. Now, when there are four marauders with the mischevious glint in their eyes, well, I suggest you maybe take a vacation, away from Hogwarts, as far away as you can get.

'So what's the plan?' Remus asked them.

For the next half an hour the Marauders had their heads together, whispering furiously. Finally their heads came up, and they all not only had mischievous glints in their eyes, but also mischievous grins.

I suggest Antarctica. It's barren, unpopulated land, and very far away from Hogwarts, and Marauders.

As they were perfecting their plan, Lily and her friends came down. James looked up before anyone else, and smiled as he saw Lily. She hadn't noticed him yet, so James took a little look at her.

Lily was medium height, with beautiful red hair that flowed down to her shoulders in delicate curls. Her eyes were a bright green, and her skin lightly tanned. All her curves had filled out beautifully, and they could be seen fairly clearly in muggle clothes, without the bulky uniforms covering them up. She was so beautiful.

James took his eyes away from her, only to see Sirius goggling at Ellen. He supposed he didn't see her in Muggle clothes often, and her wearing something close to a micro skirt and a black top that didn't leave much to the imagination, could pose as a shock to the system.

The girls noticed the boys and smiled. They walked over to the boys, while Sirius tried desperately to see anything under Ellen's skirt as it rode up while she walked.

'Hi boys. It's good to see you two back.' Ellen said, looking strangely at Sirius who was jumping up and down in his seat and pumping his fists in the air in triumpth, and was mouthing what seemed to be "Oh yeah!" with It seemed he had seen something under the skirt, not that there couldn't be much that wasn't already revealed by the sheer shortness of the skirt. He seemed to snap out of it once she spoke and grinned.

'It is?' He asked, slightly surprised. Ellen rolled her eyes.

'Oh yeah,' Then she smirked, and her voice changed. 'Especially you.' She finished in a seductive voice. Sirius almost jumped in his seat.

'Really?' He asked, really surprised. It seemed he had forgotten what happened the last time Ellen put on a seductive voice, which was really quite stupid.

'Yeah,' She said, eyeing him down and raising an eyebrow in a sexy manner. 'You know, why don't you come over here?'

Sirius jumped out of the chair and ran around the couch, over to where Ellen was. James smacked his head with a hand, marvelling at the sheer stupidity of his friend, and Remus held back laughter. Peter, of course, had no idea what on Earth was going on. None of them bothered to warn Sirius about what was going to happen. The three other girls managed to stifle giggles, and were becoming red from holding back laughter.

Ellen smirked seductively at Sirius and moved him so that the back of his legs were touching the couch. Sirius was thinking _Oh yeah! Christmas has come early! I wont even have to finish that list! She is drawn to me!_ Ellen started to trace circles around his chest, moving very close, one leg in between his.

'I think your very brave for getting over this so quickly,' She said 'And strong.'

'Well,' Sirius said, attempting to be modest, but smirking at the same time. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' She said in an airy voice. She ran her leg a little way up his, and Sirius grinned. Then she touched his cheek, And then moved her face closer to his. Sirius then took the liberty of closing the distance and snogging her passionately. Ellen started to kiss him back, not looking the least bit worried about the fact that Sirius' hands were travelling very close to the hem of her skirt. Their friends looked shocked at this, and hadn't a clue what Ellen was doing. James pointed, speechless at Ellen, as if asking Lily and her friends what was happening. They shrugged. Suddenly, when Sirius had become fairly involved with moving his hand up her skirt, Ellen pushed and Sirius fell over backwards, doing a somersault over the couch and landing on the floor.

Everybody laughed at him and Ellen pulled her tongue out of her mouth and attempted to wipe it.

'Disgusting,' she muttered. 'That's gonna give me nightmares.'

Sirius jumped to his feet, and jumped over the couch back to Ellen, slinking his arms around her waist.

'My dear, it seemed I stumbled, but I have returned!' He cried, moving his face in. 'Now, where were we?'

Ellen smirked at him.

'No, Sirius Black, It seems you didn't stumble, but I pushed you!' She said, demonstrating by sending him flying over the couch again to land on the floor.

Laughter burst out from the group once again and James and Remus grabbed Sirius up off the ground and sat him down on a chair as the girls walked off.

'Just give up, Padfoot.' James said, patting his friend on the back.

Sirius leapt out of his spot.

'No! I will never give up! Not until I am about to die of lack of sexual activity will I stop!'

'I didn't know you could die from lack of sexual activity?' Remus stated, smiling.

'Prostate cancer?' James guessed.

'As I was saying, I will not give up on Ellen Lacey! Never Ever! I need her and she needs me!'

'She needs you?' James asked, surprised.

'She just doesn't know it yet! But she does! And one day she will realise and I will be there! And until that day I plan to bug her continuously, play pranks on her and dream about her at night! But when the day comes, it will be a fine day! A fine day for Sirius Black-and the world!' He finished with one fist held high and one leg on the coffee table, and passing Gryffindors were looking at him strangely.

'Yeah a fine day when he stops talking about how beautiful her eyes are, or how pretty her hair is.' James muttered to Remus, who chuckled.

'Just leave it, Padfoot. You have no chance.' Remus said.

'James has no chance! But hes been after Lily for years! James hasn't given up, even though the odds of her liking him are 1 to infinity!'

'Hey!' James said in a hurt voice.

'Well it's true, James. Honestly. Well anyway back to the topic. If James can stay at such a hopeless case, then so can I! And I will! As soon as I've had something to eat!' Sirius finished.

James and Remus shook their heads at him and his speech, Peter hadn't yet caught on about what it was.

'Before you eat, we have a prank to pull.' Remus said, mischevious glint returning to his eyes, then to all the marauders.

Yes, I defiantly suggest Antarctica.

That morning as Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, everyone went silent. Many shocked faces greeted him, and then people started to laugh. Soon the whole great hall was filled with laughter.

You see, his appearance had changed a bit, well a bit was an understatement really. His usual black greasy hair was now a fluro pink moehawk with its own private fireworks display. On top of this he wore nothing, besides a pink frilly pair of underpants. On his back in huge flashing letters was "The slimeball tries Pink! Love from the Marauders." And on the front of his pale body was another phrase that read "Take a picture; it'll last longer"

Though the other part to this spell was one of the most cunning things about it. When Snape looked at himself, he would see no difference. Just himself with greasy black hair and normal robes on. And what was even better, was that if anyone tried to tell him what he looked like, it would come out something along the lines of "Goodness you look smashing today!"

The Marauders came into the hall while Snape was attempting to find out what was so funny. They too laughed loudly at Snape, and Sirius snapped a few shots. Then they went down and sat with the girls.

'This doesn't have anything to do with you, now does it?' Anna asked the 4 accusingly.

James, Sirius and Remus all looked innocent, while Peter didn't catch on and simply nodded his head, grinning until Sirius whacked him under the table and he finally got the idea.

'Your attempt at innocent is _very _reassuring.' Lily said sarcastically.

'Well whoever did it are pure geniuses,' said Ellen, looking at Sirius. 'You know whoever did this, I might possibly think about going out with-'

'It was me!' Sirius cried, leaping out of his chair. 'I am the mastermind behind the master prank! Now how's about that date?'

'Hmm let me think,' Ellen said looking thoughtful, Sirius looking excited. 'No!'

'But, you said that you would date the genius behind-'

'No, I said that I would _think _about dating the genius behind it. And I thought about it!' Ellen said, smirking.

'You thought about dating-m-m-me!' Sirius asked, looking astounded.

'Yeah, for a millisecond. Why?' Ellen asked, raising an eyebrow at him. But now Sirius was off in his own little world.

'She thought about dating me,' He babbled. 'Yes!' He cried, pumping his fists in the air. 'I knew she liked me!'

'Like you? In your dreams, Black! I will never ever like you!' Ellen cried.

'You can't take back what you've already said!' Sirius said, skipping around in a circle chanting something along the lines of "She likes me! I knew it!" to a tuneless song. As he was doing this, with Ellen putting her head in her hands and shaking it, and the others staring in bewilderment at Sirius, Professor Albus came to their section of the table.

'Alright there, Black?' She asked. Sirius jumped a couple of feet in the air and turned to her.

'Ahh, yes Professor! Perfectly fine!' Sirius said, beaming innocently.

Professor Albus simply raised an eyebrow and decided not to go there. Then she turned to those still seated at the table.

'Potter? Evans? You have your detention on Monday night in the library, at seven 'o' clock sharp. The Librarian will tell you how your punishment will be served when you get there.' Professor Albus said, turning around once Lily and James nodded, shaking her head at Sirius, and walking back to the staff table.

'How perfectly boring.' James remarked. Lily was slightly surprised. She had thought he would have taken this chance to remark about how wonderful it would be to spend time with her. Maybe he had just forgotten.

The boys left soon after, claiming they needed to see to production of very important pictures. It left the girls together to muse over their morning.

'I am so sick of Black! I swear if he attempts to ask him out I'll-I'll-' Ellen couldn't seem to express what she would do in words, and instead demonstrated it with some very picturesque hand movements. Lily smirked.

'You know Ellen, I think you like him.' She said, watching her friend closely. It took a moment for Ellen to reply, but that moment of silence gave away her secret to her friends.

'Of course I don't! That's absurd! Are you feeling ill?' Ellen asked.

'Aha! You do like him!' Lily cried in triumpth. Ellen tried to protest, but Anna butted in.

'Don't bother denying it!' she exclaimed.

'We know your secret!' Alice added in.

Lily gasped.

'You liked the kiss didn't you? You didn't just kiss back so your plan would work, you kissed back cause you like him!' Lily screeched.

Ellen was silent for a few moments, and her friends thought they were about to get a huge confession. But then she stood up.

'I will never never never never never like Sirius Black, Got that? Never in a million years!'

And with that she stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving her bewildered friends speechless.

**A/N: well next chapter done…wow I am zooming! This is much easier to write than my previous story…but that's probably because of the pairing! Anyway! I'm sorry that their hasn't been much of Lily and James…but the whole next chapter is dedicated to them so ill hurry up and write it! Please Read and review!**


	6. Detention

**Disclaimer: alright well I do not own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Peter, Snape, Dumbledore, Hogwarts or any other things or places that exsist in the Harry Potter Books. They are JK's…and as much as I would love to be her and have lots of money…I am not..the characters I own are Ellen (who I don't really own cause shes my friend) and Anna...o and professor Albus…unfortunately owning these characters does not make me JK…as much as I wished it did**

Chapter 6: Detention

The next day went by very uneventfully, besides the fact that Sirius was crazily happy and was skipping around merrily. In fact you could have put a crown of flowers on his head and he would have looked remarkably like some kind of pixie in a wood.

Ellen on the other hand was very snappy, and almost everybody who talked to her had their head bitten off, especially Sirius. Though this didn't change Sirius' mood, as he was still certain that she liked him, and wouldn't hear otherwise. This just made her 10 times worse, and 10 times more likely for peoples heads to roll.

Dinner came all too quickly for Lily. Her day had been riddled with getting her head snapped off, homework, Sirius dancing and Confusion. The person confusing her, was not someone she wanted to think about. Still, she felt herself thinking about it, and him, because she wanted to fix her confusion.

James had been acting differently. She didn't know if it was just because she felt sorry for him, or because of something else, but he had changed. Ever since he had come back, he had not asked her out once. This was highly abnormal, as he usually asked her out in one form or another at least two times a day.

The famous cocky grin that he usual wore had been wiped off his face, even when he looked at her. It stroked her as odd to see him without it on his face, especially when he wasn't asking her out. When he wasn't asking her out, he was grinning at her, or smirking at her, or talking about her. He hadn't been doing this at all, well, not loud enough for her to hear, which was usually the case.

It was all very confusing for her, and made her oddly distant at the table, which came as a shock for her friends. Though Ellen wasn't paying much attention, as she was too busy glaring at Sirius. Sirius had made up a song, which he was signing terribly out of tune to Ellen about her 'beautiful eyes and her 'gorgeous hair'. This was causing Ellen to almost explode with anger, and both Alice and Anna had to hold her down. James and Remus were attempting to shut Sirius up for his own good, but weren't succeeding.

Lily looked at her watch, and saw she had 10 minutes till detention. She decided to leave now, and be there on time.

Not alerting any of the others of her leaving, she walked off to the library, getting there one minute before the Detention was due to start.

'Ahh Lily, good to see you.' Madame Vivian said, smiling up at her from the desk. Lily loved the library, and as a result spent a lot of her time in there. The librarian knew her very well, as Lily was basically her favourite student.

'Hi.' Lily said smiling.

'I here you got into a little trouble with Mr. Potter?' Vivian said, a twinkle in her eyes.

'You could say that.' Lily muttered.

'Speaking of the devil, Good evening young Mr. Potter,' The librarian said as James walked in. 'A little late I see.'

'So sorry about that Susan, I had to solve a problem at dinner.' James said, smiling. 'Hi, Evans.' He said to Lily, smiling. Lily was shocked. Usually he would have called her Lily, and would have smirked or placed his cocky grin on. Though she was glad he hadn't called her Lily, she felt a pang of emptiness? Lily brushed it off.

'Yes well never mind that! Now, For your punishment. Past that door there is the new books room. We just got some lovely books in for the new school year. I need them catalogued. Now you will need to write into the catalogue books the name of the book, author and date of publishing, in alphabetical order. As soon as you have done all that, you may go.'

'That doesn't sound too bad.' James murmured as they made there way over to the room and opened the door, walking in.

'I take back what I said.' James groaned as he saw the contents of it.

The room was fairly large, and lit by magical fire, giving it a homely glow. There was a desk with 2 huge books the thickness of sizeable matresses, with "Catalogue IV A-K" on the spine and the other with "Catalogue V J-Z" at which point James gasped ' Two catalogues? God save us!' The majority of the room's space was covered up with piled up books of various thickness and age. This was why James realised that they were going to be here for a while, a very long while.

'Well,' James stated, clapping his hands. 'Let's get to work!'

Lily looked at James strangely. She didn't think the words "James" and "work" went together. Still, she nodded and they started.

It was pretty slow going. Lily worked on A-K and James worked on J-Z. Lily was distracted by her thoughts, still trying to be less confused. It wasn't working, and if anything she was becoming more confused. James hadn't said anything since they had come in, and it felt strange to her.

'I was sorry to hear about your dad.' She found herself saying, to bring up some kind of conversation. Not that she wanted to particularly talk to him, or did she? No! of course not!

'Thanks.' James said, smiling at her.

'You got over it pretty quickly though.' Lily mused.

'Yeah, well I didn't know him that well, he was always away so I barely got to see him. I have a better relationship with mum, and she needed my support. I didn't particularly like him that much.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Lily said, not really knowing what to say.

'Don't be. It's alright. Still, it was sad, but if I had known him better I might have felt more emotion.' James said, remembering back to the funeral where he was basically the only one not crying, besides Sirius.

There was silence for a few moments, besides the sounds of closing books and quills scratching on paper.

'You've changed, James.' Lily said before she could stop it. It had just come out before she could think about it. She hated it when that happened.

James looked at her, then spoke.

'Really? You think so?' He asked, surprised.

'Yeah.' She said.

'How?' He asked incredulously.

'Well for one you haven't asked me out as you usually do, and you aren't as cocky as you usually are, and you haven't smirked at me. You haven't been as arrogant as usual and you haven't called me Lily.' She said boldly.

James smiled at her. Merlin, he loved how she didn't hold back. She wasn't intimidated of him, and that made her all the more…sexy.

'Thanks.' He said, grinning.

There was silence again and James was smiling to himself. Lily on the other hand, was thinking about what she was going to say next, and how to phrase it.

'Umm, James?' She asked.

James' heart leapt. She had just called him James! Did this mean what he thought it might mean?

'Yeah?' He asked looking up at her.

'You know how you asked me if I wanted to be friends with you, you know, start over?' Lily said. 'Could I take up that offer?'

James grinned, but then frowned.

'Don't do me any favours Lily. If you're just doing this because you feel sorry for me…then there's no point. If you still hate me then there's no use for a friendship, since it would be only coming from one-'

At this point Lily placed her lips on his. James was shocked for a moment at what was happening, then before he could start anything, Lily pulled away.

'side.' James finished breathlessly.

'Does that answer your question?' She asked, a little flushed.

'Are you saying you want to be my Gi-'

'No,' Lily butted in. 'I just wanted you to stop talking nonsense. I mean I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. Now what do you say?'

James was speechless for a few moments. One, because Lily was agreeing to be his friend, and two because he was still getting over the fact that Lily had just kissed him.

'Yes!' He managed to cry out.

'Great. So are we going to use first names then?' Lily asked.

'You mean I can call you Lily?' James asked, eyes widening.

'Yes, James.' She said, smiling.

They finished their work in comfortable silence, and left at 10:30. They walked back to the dorm together and said goodnight before they went up their respective stairs.

When James walked into his dorm, Sirius and Remus were there, and awake. Peter was off eating his newest girlfriends face, a fifth year from Hufflepuff.

'So how was detention with Evans?' Remus asked.

'It-great-Lil-Lily!-fri-gre-kiss!Lily-gr-iss!friends-kiss!-nev-wa-ips-again!' James managed to babble.

'Lily griss?' Sirius asked, confused. 'Prongs, your not making any sense.

'Try slowing down.' Remus suggested.

'Lily Lily were friends now! Lily Lily-'

'Lily what?' Remus asked.

'Lily kissed me!' James said before fainting onto the bed.

'Okay then! What a strange one!' Sirius said. 'I vote we wake him up!'

'Why? The poor thing's in a state of shock.' Remus said sympathetically.

'But I need to know something!' Sirius said before dunking a conjured bucket of water on James, who lept from the bed immediately.

'Now, Prongs, you said Lily kissed you. What kissing base was this?' Sirius asked, as if questioning a criminal.

'Kissing Base?' James asked. 'What the hell is that?'

'Well I will explain it to you…it was made up by myself you see! Alright first is just a kiss on the cheek-you know not really meaning much. Second is just a kiss on the lips, no tongue. Third is tongue, no hands though. And home is full out snogging, hands and all!'

James looked at him strangely, as did Remus.

'Well? Which one was it?' Sirius asked.

'Well…by your scale…it would have been second.' James said.

'So you just fainted over that? There wasn't even any tongue!' Sirius said, throwing his hands up.

'But Lily has never kissed him…so it's a pretty big deal if you think about it.' Remus mused.

'I guess…' Sirius said, looking disappointed.

'So how did you manage that?' Remus said changing the subject.

'I don't know. She said I had changed and wasn't as cocky and stuff…and then she asked if we could be friends.'

'So are you going ahead with your plan?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know,' James said distantly. 'I think I will see how the friend thing goes…maybe it will be enough.'

Sirius looked at him strangely.

'You are a strange one.' He stated.

**A/N: well I hope you all liked this chapter…lily james action as I promised. Hmmm next chapter…well we'll see lol im not exactly sue yet…I just have to refine an idea! Well Review cause u luv me!**

**And thankyou to my reviewers so far: lexa22, aliof1873, IvyMoon, sk8chik11, Mahazzy, Allie, Flying Fawkes815, Saphra, t, -.x.-Prongs-.x.-, ButterCowLuvr, tropicalpunch9812 and ktmur644…I love you all!**

**Bohemian Revolution**


	7. Plans and Realisation

Chapter 7: Plans and Realisation

A few weeks past, with a strange but content friendship between Lily and James. It shocked there friends for many days to hear them calling each other by first names, and to see them actually getting on, which was strange and unheard of in itself. The same thing, unfortunately, could not be said for Sirius and Ellen.

Sirius, in the course of the past couple of weeks, had been to the hospital wing 26 times with a broken nose, 15 times with broken fingers, countless purple bruises on different parts of his skin, 6 deep cuts, 7 times where he was knocked out and taken there by someone else, a whopping 31 black eyes and 6 unfortunate cases of being kneed in a very sensitive area. (A/N: don't believe it? You haven't met my friend Ellen)

But what annoyed Ellen more, was the fact that he kept at it. Attempting to kiss her, proclaiming his love, grabbing her by the waist, attempting to get them detentions together, wrote more terrible love songs and many other things that didn't work. He even must have decided that he had no hope, so asked if they could be friends, adding to his total of broken noses. There seemed to be no hope for Sirius.

Meanwhile the idea for a Halloween Ball had been announced, and James and Lily had the responsibility of organising it. It was a good thing they were on talking basis, as they would not have got anything done if they were arguing. Still they organised the Ball's theme to be _a dream come true_, with everyone in ball room outfits. They also had to organise Hogsmeade weekends, and put up announcements as to when they were. This caused Sirius to ask Ellen out even more, which resulted in more trips to the Hospital Wing.

One night the Marauders were ignoring their homework, as per usual, and were sitting by the fire relaxing. Peter was off again with the fifth year Hufflepuff, who seemed the only one he could hang on to with his appearance, as she resembled somewhat a cow.

Remus and James were playing each other in wizard chess, as Remus had just beat Sirius, who before had beaten James. Sirius sat, looking extremely bored.

A girl walked up to him and sat in his lap.

'Hey Sirius.' She said with a flirtatious smile. Sirius looked down at her, trying to recall. Ah yes, Lysandra. Sixth year, known for liking a good shag, without the relationship. She was one of the Gryffindor hotties, with Long Blonde hair, blue eyes and nice figure (A/N: happy Lys?)

'Oh hey Lysandra.' Sirius said, slightly distractedly. Lysandra twirled her hair, looking at him lustfully.

'You seem a bit down,' She noticed. A slight smile crept up onto her face. 'What say we go find an empty classroom?' She whispered in his ear.

'Hmm I dunno,' Sirius said. 'I don't think I'm in the mood tonight, Lys.'

'I'm sure you would be if you were a bit, stimulated.' She said, moving her face closer to his. She proceeded in moving down to his neck and sucking on it, attempting to get him a little excited. When he didn't do anything she roam his body with her hands, slipping them up his shirt to feel his abs.

'Ahem.' Came a voice behind them.

Lysandra stopped and looked up, as Sirius turned around. Ellen, Lily, Anna and Alice were there. Ellen was standing there, hands on hips.

'Yes?' Lysandra asked in an annoyed voice.

'10 points from Gryffindor for public display of affection.' Ellen said in an annoyed tone.

'What? You can't do that!' Lysandra cried, outraged.

'Ah, yes I can! I am a prefect thankyou very much. And if you don't proceed to get off Mr. Black, I will take off a further 5!'

Lysandra glared at her, but got off Sirius grudgingly, and walked off to her friends.

'Phew,' Sirius said. 'Thankyou, Ellen.'

Ellen proceeded to glare at him.

'Yeah, whatever!' She said sarcastically as she stormed off up the stairs. Lily smiled at James before following her friend, with Anna and Alice close behind her.

Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands. James smiled sympathetically at his friend.

'You really like her, don't you?' James asked.

Sirius looked up at him and nodded.

'I don't want her just because I can't have her, or just for sex. I want her because I like her, I'm attracted to her. She just doesn't seem to understand that, no matter how hard I try to put it.'

James nodded distantly, it sounded like his attraction to Lily.

Up in the dorm, Ellen was proceeding to clean up her trunk, which was resulting in her throwing many things around the room, including some things that were breakable.

Her friends were watching her with slight amusement, while also moving when an object came their way.

'Your jealous, aren't you?' Lily asked boldly.

Ellen stopped throwing things and turned around, glaring white hot knives at Lily.

'Right,' Lily said, seeing what the answer was. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

A large overstuffed pillow flew and hit Lily on the head.

'I. Am. Not. JEALOUS!' Ellen yelled.

'Alright, alright we believe you!' Lily said, as Ellen had just picked up a heavy looking book and seemed to be aiming it in their general direction. She motioned to her friends that they should move into the bathroom, where it was safer.

Once they were in there, Lily closed the door, so Ellen wouldn't be able to hear.

'She likes him.' Anna stated.

'You got that right!' said Alice.

'We need to get her to admit it though, and I have an idea how,' Lily said, smirk on her face. 'Do we still have that stored up Firewhiskey?'

'Yeah it's under my bed, why?' Alice asked.

'Cause I think we should play a little truth or dare tomorrow night, after she's a little tipsy, which doesn't take long, at the rate she drinks!'

'But how do you know she'll admit it if she's drunk? She'll probably go and snog him and not remember anything in the morning!' Anna exclaimed.

'Not if we add a little something to hers.' Lily said, grinning evilly.

'Veritaserum!' Anna and Alice gasped.

Lily nodded.

'I like your thinking!' Anna added. 'This is perfect!'

'Only one problem,' Alice said. 'How do we get some?'

'Easy!' Lily said. 'I am friends with a marauder after all!'

'Ah so you are! Well go ask him then!' Anna cried.

'Alright.' Lily said, walking out the door to go down to ask James.

Anna and Alice were left for a moment, and it was then Alice came up with an idea.

'You know, we could benefit even more from this.' She mused.

Anna looked at her.

'How?' She asked.

'Well, its true we want to find out if Ellen likes Sirius, but don't we also want to find out if Lily likes a certain someone?' Alice asked, a grin forming on her face.

'James!' Anna gasped. 'That's a great idea!'

'And the best thing is, Lily won't have a clue!' Alice cried.

'The perfect plan. Two things we've always wanted to know, in one night!' Anna exclaimed, grin also on her face.

'Well it could be three, if there's something you want to tell us?' Alice said, eyebrow raised.

'No! Nothing I want to say!' Anna said slightly too quickly. Alice looked at her for a moment, noted a blush, but then decided that Lily and Ellen would be good enough for now. Besides, they wouldn't need truth serum to find out the truth from Anna. She was easy to interrogate.

'Alright then. Well just the two of them then!' Alice said.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lily was completely unaware that her friends were plotting against her, and was asking James to help her.

'Hey James, could you do something for me?' She asked.

'Sure, Lily, what do you need?' He asked, examining his chest pieces.

'Well we need some truth serum, for tomorrow night.' She said.

James looked up at her with a surprised look on his face.

'And why would you need that?' James asked curiously.

'For something that your not allowed to know about.' She said innocently.

'Well I won't get it unless you tell me who its for.'

'Alright,' Lily said. 'Ellen.'

James looked at her, as if waiting for more explanation, but found that she wasn't going to say anything.

'Ok, I won't ask,' James said. 'Well it would be best to go now, why don't you come with me?'

Lily smiled.

'Alright, why not?'

Soon after they left the common room, cramped up under James' invisibility Cloak. It was a pretty tight squeeze, so they had to walk very close together. It wasn't a long walk to the potions room, but while they were walking, Lily was thinking.

She was finding, though she didn't want to admit it, that she was becoming attracted to James. Ever since he had become slightly less cocky and arrogant, she had felt herself starting to like him more as a friend. It made her feel slightly giddy being so close to him, in all his hotness. Though then she checked herself. She didn't want to turn out to be like one of those giggling girls who followed him everywhere.

Suddenly James stopped and Lily proceeded to almost bash into him.

'Were here.' He whispered behind him. Opening the door to the potions storage room, he ushered her in, and closed the door behind them, taking the invisibility cloak off.

The room was fairly small, most of its space covered with shelves of ingredients and ready made potions. James proceeded to walk to the other side of the room, looking at the alphabetic letters until he found 'V'.

Lily watched him as he bent down to look at the bottles, his muscles bulging.

_Yum,_ She thought _wait what am I saying?_

**I thought we had been through this already! You like him, remember!**

_Not you again! I thought I got rid of you when I admitted I might fancy him! _

**Oh no you can't get rid of me! I'm always here darling!**

'Lily? Are you alright?' James asked. 'You seem a little dazed.'

Lily smiled.

'Yeah I'm ok.'

'Well I have it here.' James said showing her a dark colored bottle.

'Great!' Lily said. 'Well we should probably go now, before we get caught.'

So they left the potions storage room in silence.

They hadn't walked far before they heard a sound they didn't want to hear. A cat. Mrs. Norris to be specific.

'Oh shit! James whispered furiously. 'Quick! Run!'

They set off at a fast pace, as fast as they could go with the invisibility cloak on, until they heard a voice.

'What is it, Norris?' came Filches voice, not far from them.

James grabbed her and pulled her back against the wall. She felt butterflies at his strong arms around her waist, but tried to forget about them. It was stupid, as he didn't mean anything by it.

Filch walked straight past them, not even glancing at them, even though he past not 20cm away.

After 10 minutes they decided it was safe, and James then realised where his hands were, taking them off immediately.

'Sorry.' He said as they started to move again.

'It's alright,' she said, smiling slightly.

They got back to the common room soon after, and James handed over the Veritaserum.

'Thanks James, you're a great friend.' Lily said.

'No problem.' He said simply.

'Goodnight then.' Lily said, walking up her staircase.

'Goodnight.'

James flopped onto one of the couches, which were now empty since everyone was in bed. He sighed deeply.

He still loved Lily, with all his heart. He wanted to see how friendship went, and was glad to be closer to Lily, but still knew friendship wasn't enough for what he felt for her. But inside, he knew that he had ruined his chances. Lily only saw him as a friend now, and that wouldn't change. He was happy that Lily and he had something to share, but it wasn't what his aching heart needed.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **

Part of him wanted to attempt asking her out again, but he knew that it would ruin the friendship they had, and they would be back to normal.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

He placed his head in his hands in defeat.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

In the girl's dorm, Lily was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. All she could do was think about James, and the predicament she had got herself into. She knew she liked him, as more than a friend. She had given in to the constant nagging of the voice in her head, and realised that it was right. She was falling head over heels for him. But still she told lies to him, because she was afraid of what might happen if she told him the truth. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come out.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive **

She knew that if she was to tell him she liked him, it could easily wreck there friendship. She didn't want that to happen. Not only this, but she knew that her chance was over. After so many years of rejecting him, he wouldn't accept her! She had spent so long saying no, that now when she finally realised the truth, the chance was gone. It was just like Ellen had said. She had never felt so lost in her life.

Finally, the tears came.****

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


**A/N: well I hope you all liked the chapter…the song at the end is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls…its my favourite song at the moment and I was listening to it and I was like 'wow that goes so well with Lily and James' situation' u will find I am a little obsessed with hidden meanings to songs…and applying them to situations…but o well! Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	8. Just Drunk?

Chapter 8: Just drunk?

Friday night took a very long time to arrive for 3 excited girls. Ellen didn't have a clue why they were so ecstatic, or why they were smirking at her. When they finally told her that they were going to have a party in the dorm, she became excited, unbeknown exactly what she was getting excited about. Lily also seemed to not notice the smirks cast her way by Anna and Alice, which was a good thing.

The boys didn't have a clue why the girls were so excited, seeing as none of them wanted to tell them. After all, they couldn't have the boys listening in to such an important conversation, and if they knew what was going on, the most certainly would.

At dinner, Lily, Anna and Ellen sent Alice up to get everything ready. If the boys had known the something was alcohol and truth serum, they would have most likely figured out that something big was about to happen, and it would be worth listening in on. This was why the girls were very careful.

Up in the dorm, Alice was pulling bottles of fire whisky out of the large crate. She grabbed some shot glasses and put them on one of the trunks along with the bottles. She pulled out a normal muggle pen which Lily had given her, and wrote there names on each bottle. They had agreed to do this so that they wouldn't take a sip of Ellen's by mistake; or Lily's for that matter.

After doing this, Alice grabbed the bottles marked 'Lily' and 'Ellen' and unscrewed the tops. Then she grabbed the truth serum out of her robe pocket and unscrewed the lid. Alice took a swig out of each bottle of whiskey to make way for the other liquid, poured a generous amount into Ellen's and then screwed the lid back on, swirled the liquid around and put it back on the trunk. The serum blended into the fire whiskey, until you couldn't tell it was there.

Then Alice grabbed Lily's bottle. It was then she realised something.

'Lily doesn't like to get completely drunk. She won't drink as much as Ellen! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to put more in! What's the harm? It will only make her tell the truth more.' Alice said to herself.

When she went to pick up the bottle of Veritaserum, she accidently knocked it over. Some of the liquid seeped out onto Aria's pillow, which was laying on the ground. Alice grabbed the bottle immediately, relieved to find not much had been lost. She tossed Aria's pillow onto her bed, and poured the rest of the bottle into Lily's fire whiskey. Doing the same as she did to Ellen's, she put it back on the trunk. They wouldn't be the wiser.

Her job finished, Alice went to get into her pyjamas.

When the girls came up, they found the bottles set out.

'Wow a whole bottle each? That's what I like to see!' Ellen exclaimed. Lily smiled. Ellen's bottle didn't look any different to what it should. It was perfect.

Once Lily, Anna and Ellen had gotten into their pyjamas, They all sat down around the trunk. Ellen grabbed her bottle and stroked it lovingly.

'Ah alcohol, my one true friend!' She said sweetly.

'Hey!' Lily exclaimed in mock outrage. 'And what are we? Your laundry?'

'Why yes, yes you are.' Ellen said. Her friends glared at her, especially Lily. Ellen pinched her cheek lovingly. 'I'm just messing with you!'

'Oh yeah, sure you are! Were gonna get you for that!' Alice exclaimed with a grin.

'Not if I get you first! Now are we going to play, or not?' Ellen said. The others nodded.

'I'm going first!' Anna elected. 'Ok! Ellen!'

'Dare!' Ellen cried boldly.

'Alright! I dare you to chug down that bottle of fire whiskey as fast as you can!'

'Not unless someone else does it with me!'

'Fine! Lily can!' Anna said, smirking.

Lily looked cautious.

'Aw come on, Lily! You never get drunk!' Ellen exclaimed, opening her bottle.

'I dunno…' Lily said cautiously.

'We won't let you do anything we wouldn't do!' Alice coaxed.

'What's the worst that could happen?' Anna asked.

Lily could think of many things that could end up happening if she wasn't sober.

'Come on, Lils. It'll be great fun!' Ellen said.

Finally, Lily decided to give in. It was far better than arguing all night.

'Alright.' She said, grabbing her bottle.

'Ok Ellen, you go first. One, two, three!' Anna cried.

Ellen started to drink straight out of the bottle.

'Um, there was a reason why we had shot glasses, Ellen.' Alice laughed.

'Yeah-' Ellen said as she breathed for a moment. 'Party hats!'

Ellen finished off her bottle in a matter of seconds- 56 seconds to be exact. She was very tipsy by the end of it, and Lily, Anna and Alice knew that there plan would succeed.

'Do I still have to do it?' Lily asked, attempting to get out of it.

'Yes!' cried Anna and Alice. Ellen attempted to join in, but it came out more like 'yeeeeeeeessssss!'

Lily sighed ad poured some of the whiskey into a shot glass. She took the first shot of it, and stopped.

'This tastes strange!' She exclaimed.

'I think you just haven't drunk for so long, that you've forgotten the taste!' Anna said, an eyebrow raised.

'The girl can't hold her drink! Girl, I always knew that you couldn't drink like I can.' Ellen said in a very slurred tone.

Lily got angry at this.

'I can so drink like you! Just watch me!'

One minute and 49 seconds later, Lily was in a fit of giggles, with an empty bottle of fire whiskey next to her.

'I've always hated monkies!' Lily exclaimed quite randomly. 'You know you remind me of a monkey when your all fuzzy like that!' She said, attempting to point at Alice, but instead pointing at the window.

'Oh oh.' Alice said. Anna looked at her.

'What's the 'oh oh' for?' She asked.

'I just remembered, I put more truth serum in Lily's because I thought she wouldn't drink the whole bottle!' ALice exclaimed, whacking her head in annoyance.

'Oh well. It will just mean that she'll be extra un-sober. Lets just hope she doesn't do anything stupid!' Anna said, watching Lily and Ellen attempt to sing _Baa Baa Black Sheep_. So far it wasn't going so well.

Alice nodded.

'Well we should probably try and get it out of them now.' Alice said.

'Ok Lily, truth!' Anna said.

'Hey!' Ellen cried in a slurred voice. 'It's my go!'

'And besides, I gets to choose the choosing of the thingy.' Lily managed to say.

'Alright then, what do you pick, Lily?' Anna asked, ignoring Ellen who was counting her fingers.

'Umm, truth!' Lily cried.

Alice rolled her eyes.

'Honestly.' She said.

'Alright then, Do you like James Potter?' Anna asked cautiously.

Lily was silent for a moment.

'Yes,' She said simply. 'Boy if he was here right now, I would shag him good.'

Anna and Alice burst out laughing. They knew half of it was the alcohol, but to hear something like that coming from her mouth was the funniest thing they had heard in a long while.

'Why don't you tell him then?' Alice asked, after catching her breath.

'Because, well something about some kind of friendship…I can't really remember! You know how it is, forget all the important things like that, and then you don't even know if there important. What were we talking about?'

'James Potter.' Anna stated.

'Ah yes. He's so hot! I've always thought he was hot, really I have. But you know, you can't go out with someone who only likes themselves. Cause then who's going to like you?' Lily asked herself, as if it was a deep and meaningful question.

'So why do you like him now?' Alice pressed.

'Because he's not a cocky bastard anymore, that's why. Stop asking me questions, monkey!'

'You guys realise that you just asked her…8 questions?' Ellen said, holding up all her fingers.

'We didn't…we asked her three.' Anna said, about to burst out again.

'Yeah I know, I was counting my fingers.' Ellen said, grinning lopsidedly.

'But you have 10 fingers.' Alice said.

'Do I?' Ellen asked, as if it was a rhetorical question.

'Alright Ellen, your turn! Do you like Sirius Black?' Anna asked.

'Yessiemundo! I sure do! He's a hot piece of specimen. Boy If only he was here, I would have some fun with him.'

'Not If I had fun with him first!' Lily said. Ellen glared at her.

'But you like James, Lily.' Anna said, laughing.

'Aww but there both so hot! Why can't I have them both?' Lily whined.

'Because Sirius is mine!' Ellen cried, outraged.

'Don't worry, good buddie. I would shag James better, cause he's hotterer!' Lily said in a reassuring tone. Ellen poked her tongue out in a childish way.

'No he's not! Sirius is sooo much hotterer!' Ellen argued.

'Is not!'

'Is so!'

'Is not!'

'Is so!'

'Is not!'

'I bet your just jealous cause I have had the hottest guy in school after me forever, and you've had to settle for second best! I've always been suspicious of you!' Lily said.

'Heeeelo! Your guy isn't the one with a fan club! And face it! Your guy is just a less hotterer version of my guy!' Ellen said.

'Guys settle down!' Alice cried, trying to break up the argument. It was confusing for Anna and Alice, because they weren't sure whether it was the truth serum or the alcohol talking.

'No! I wont settle down for you! Miss. Sneak-out-and-snog-Frank-Longbottom!' Lily cried.

Alice went bright red.

'How long have you known?' She asked.

'Since you came back late one night, which means foreverer!" Lily remarked. Alice looked pale and Anna looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

'Longbottom, hey?' She enquired. 'The truth comes out!'

Alice looked mad.

'She's gonna get it for that.' She mumbled to herself.

Anna was grinning.

'This is fun!' She exclaimed.

Alice mumbled and then smirked.

'Okay Lily, I have a dare for you!'

'I'll take it, monkey! I don't care how much it costs!' Lily cried out.

Alice raised an eyebrow at her very drunk friend.

'Ok, well you dare is: that you must go downstairs, and give James a lap dance, since you like him so much!'

Lily got shakily to her feet, almost falling over several times. She gave a salute.

'It shall be done.' Lily said walking over to the window instead of the door, and trying to find the handle.

'Where's the fucking handle on this thing?' The drunk Lily asked in a frustrated voice.

'Well that's the window; you'll be looking for the door, if you don't want to drop a couple of thousand feet.' Anna said between laughs.

Lily grinned and turned, walking clumsily over to the actual door, opening the handle and walking out.

Anna looked at Alice.

'I think we should take a photo!' She said, grinning.

Downstairs, the boys had been sitting for the past couple of hours, wondering what the girls were up to. They were the only ones left in the common room, but liked it that way, for the peace and quiet.

James was about to fall asleep, and had his eyes closed, when he felt someone sit down on him. He opened his eyes to find Lily staring down at him, wearing very short white shorts and a low cut pyjama top. Her auburn hair was out and in wild curls. She was looking down at him with lust in her eyes. He gulped.

His friends were looking at her, speechless. Sirius had his mouth open wide enough to fit a sizable piece of cake in. Remus was looking mildly amused, and Peter was looking disgusted.

Lily then went to straddle him with her legs around his waist, so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck. James looked up at her again, confused. Lily was licking her lips suggestively. He gulped again.

From up near the top of the staircase came a flash, but James didn't look up. Then Lily started to grind up against him, very slowly, tossing her head as she did so. She started to moan, and James was completely and utterly shocked.

'You know what James? I really like you.' She whispered in his ear seductively.

This seemed a lot like a dream he once had… but it wasn't a dream! He could feel her weight on him, he could hear her moans, he could sense her body heat and he could…smell the whiskey in her breath? James stopped.

'Lily, have you been drinking?' He asked. Lily grinned at him.

'Just a little, well a whole bottle, sexy! What's it to you?' She asked, stopping the grinding motion, but still straddling him. James sighed.

'What have you and your friends been up to tonight?' He asked.

'Well we wanted to get Ellen to admit that she liked Siri-poo, so we decided to play truth or dare, except we put Truth Serum in her bottle so that she would tell the truth, and now me and Ellen are the only ones having fun, and Monkey and Anna are all…not fun!' Lily said in a bubbly voice.

'What did she say?' Sirius asked eagerly.

'She said yessiemundooo! But you're not supposed to know, hot stuff!' Lily said, putting a finger to her lips.

Sirius looked absolutely shocked.

'It must have been the alcohol.' He said.

'No, mate. She had to tell the truth.' Remus pointed out.

Sirius almost fainted, but sat there motionless, speechless and with eyes as big as saucers.

Lily lifted her hand and cupped James' cheek.

'Don't worry, I'll always give you a better shag then him, alright?' She said, just before passing out on his chest.

James looked down at her and sighed, whereas Sirius still sat much as before, and Remus still looked amused. Peter looked beyond disgusted.

'Well, I better take her back up to her dorm.' James said, picking up Lily's sleeping form and carrying her to the stairs.

'Mooney, could you freeze the stairs for me?' James asked, since he couldn't reach his wand. Remus nodded and raised his wand, and though you couldn't tell, the stairs froze.

James walked up them without them turning into a slide and opened the dorm door, only to find Ellen passed out on the floor, Anna and Alice looking sheepish, and a trunk with shot glasses and bottles of fire whiskey on its top. He raised an eyebrow and tried not to ask questions.

He took Lily over to her bed, and placed her under the sheets, pulling them up over her sleeping form.

James turned to the girls who were still sober and smiled.

'Sounds like you had a fun night.' He stated.

The two girls nodded.

'Find out anything else interesting besides the fact that Ellen likes Sirius?'

The two girls looked shocked.

'Does he know?' Alice asked, worried.

'Oh yeah. I don't think he will ever recover from shock either.' James said, amused.

'Oh shit, Ellen is gonna kill us.' Anna said, going white.

'You guys should be more careful with that truth serum, it can be very dangerous.' James remarked as he left the room.

As James walked down the stairs, he stopped, remembering something. Lily had just answered every question they had asked, truthfully. And she had also said that…she liked him!

James was shocked by this news, but then remembered that Lily would never like him, and shook his head.

'No, Lily can't have been telling the truth, she was just drunk.' He said to himself sadly.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**A/N: Well hope u all liked that chapter…nice and long! It took a while to write and I hope that its good enough. Please let me know! Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Hogsmeade

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

The next morning, Lily woke up to a throbbing pain in her head, and abnormally bright light. She groaned.

'Who is shining a torch in my face?' She groaned.

'No one is, Sweetie, it's called a hangover.' Came the voice of Anna.

'Make it stop!' She moaned.

'Luckily, I have something for it, here sit up and drink this.'

Lily felt herself being pushed up into a sitting position and have a glass pushed into her hand. She managed to open her eyes and look at the glass, which had a vile looking pink liquid in it, and then looked up at Anna.

'What happened last night?' She asked. Anna gave a mysterious smile.

'Oh don't worry, you'll remember soon. Drink up!'

Lily decided it was now or never, and she would do anything to get the headache to go away. She gulped down the liquid, resisting the temptation to spit it out. Once it was down, the headache instantly subsided and she gave a sigh of relief.

'That's much better. Thanks, Anna.' She said, smiling at Anna.

Alice came over to her bed and grinned.

'Do you remember anything about last night yet?' She asked.

Lily shook her head.

'Nope, not a thing, wait, what are you guys grinning about?' Lily asked, watching her friends suspiciously.

'We have something for you, a photo, to help you remember.' Anna said, handing over a photo.

Lily looked down at it. It was of a girl with red hair, no her, and a boy with messy black hair, James. She was…straddling him? The Lily in the photo licked her lips, then proceeded to grind against a startled looking James Potter. Then she whispered something in his ear, and the photo looped again.

Lily watched in utter horror as she did it over again to the James in the photo. She looked up at her friends.

'This is a fake,' She said shakily. 'It has to be.'

Her friends shook there heads.

'Nope, Lils, that there is real material, a picture of a real event, the event being a lap dance.' Anna said, grinning.

'Did I do anything else?' Lily asked, worriedly.

'We, don't know. We don't even know what you were saying. Don't worry though, James brought you up after you passed out.'

A weight was taken off Lily's chest.

'I still don't remember anything.' Lily said, sighing.

'It was quite hilarious Lily, really it was! It's not often that you get to see you off your head!' Alice said, laughing.

'Yeah and you also admitted you liked James.' Anna said, as if it was an off comment.

Lily started.

'I admitted what?' She said, outraged.

'That you liked James! To us, mind you.' Alice said.

'Why did I do that?'

Anna and Alice looked at each other. They had agreed they would tell Lily and Ellen what they had done.

'Umm, there's something we need to tell you,' Anna said.

10 minutes later, a very pissed Lily emerged from the dorm, stomping down the stairs and glaring at anyone looking at her. Most people were smart enough to get out of her way, but James knew he could talk to her.

'What's wrong Lily?' He asked.

Lily stopped and turned to him, a blush rising into her cheeks.

'Oh, Hi James. Listen, I'm really sorry about last night.' She said sheepishly.

James grinned.

'It's alright,' He said. 'Here come sit down and tell me what eating you? Surely you can't go have fun at Hogsmeade if you're angry.' James said, motioning for a couch. Lily nodded and sat down with him.

'So, what's wrong?' He prompted.

Lily took a deep breath.

'Well, you know how I asked you for some truth serum to use on Ellen?'

'Yeah?' James said.

'Well, we did use it on her, and it apparently worked well. It's only that this morning, I was told she wasn't the only one under the influence,' Lily said. 'I was too!'

James stopped, eyes wide.

'Yo-You were?' He asked.

'Yes! Anna and Alice put it in my drink! And not only did they put some in, but they put the majority of the bottle! Even more than they did for Ellen! And now I can't even remember anything I did or said last night, so I don't know what I told the truth on!' Lily cried in outrage.

James was rendered speechless. If she had been under the influence of Veritaserum, that means that she would have been telling the truth, for all of what she had said to him! That she liked him! Lily liked him? Impossible?

'Hey, they gave me a photo with you last night, and I was wondering, what exactly did I whisper in your ear?' Lily asked.

'_You know what James? I really like you.'_

The words played through his mind. Lily wouldn't want to know that she had said that to him!

'Umm, you just said that-that you, well actually you just laughed in my ear.' James said, trying to be convincing.

'Really?' Lily asked, with an eyebrow raised.

James nodded.

'Ok then.' Lily said.

'Listen, Lily, I think you should forgive Anna and Alice. I mean, aren't you going dress shopping today?' James asked.

'Yeah, we are. Well I suppose if I didn't admit anything or spill any secrets, it's ok. I don't think Ellen will forgive me easily, though. Apparently I told Sirius that she liked him.'

'Yes, you did. Sirius wouldn't stop talking about it.' James said.

'Well I suppose I should go apologise to her, if were gonna get along today. Hey thanks for reassuring me.'

'No problem.'

'I might see you in Hogsmeade.'

'Yeah, see you there.' James said as Lily ascended the staircase.

Only one thought was going through his mind: Lily likes me.

Upstairs, Ellen had locked herself in the bathroom. Anna and Alice had tried everything to get her out, but she wouldn't budge. Lily went up to the door.

'Ellen?' She asked.

'What, Lily?' Came the agitated voice of Ellen. Lily sighed.

'I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I was drunk, we both were! And we were also under the influence of Truth serum. Even if I had been sober last night when I told Sirius, I still wouldn't have been able to lie to him, especially after the amount I was given. We can't blame Anna and Alice though. They were just trying to have some fun, and it all got out of hand. I'm really sorry, and they are too. But we can't change the past, and we just have to grin and bear it.'

There was silence beyond the door, and then, it opened, to reveal Ellen. She looked like she had been crying slightly.

'I do like him, its just I'm scared that he only wants me because he can't have me, not because he likes me. I don't want my heart broken, Lily.'

Lily hugged her friend tightly.

'It's alright, Ellen. It will all be ok,' She soothed. 'So do you forgive us?'

Ellen grinned.

'Oh alright, I suppose I must!'

'Yes you must! We need to go get our ball dresses from Hogsmeade!' Alice cried.

The girls made the way down to Hogsmeade with the rest of the group, and smiled as they got into the familiar streets.

'It's a good thing were doing the dress shopping this week, most of the girls will do it on the next trip, so it won't be so packed.' Lily said as they made there way to _Madame Camille's Dresses for every occasion. _(A/N: haha cam u own a dress shop!)

As they walked in, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes smiled at them from the desk.

'Good afternoon, Ladies,' Madame Camille said warmly. 'Will you need any assistance?'

'No, I think we might browse first, thankyou.' Anna said, smiling.

'Alright, just give me a call if you need some help.' She said.

The girls walked through the endless rows of dresses, looking at the vast variety.

'Alright, who's first?' Alice asked eagerly.

The girls liked to help each other pick out the perfect dress, so they picked one of them and then the others picked out dresses they thought would suit them. Then they would try them on until they found one.

'I vote Anna!' Ellen cried.

'No! Not me!' Anna whined.

'Yes you!' Alice Lily and Ellen exclaimed.

So they set off around the shop to find something for Anna to wear.

Lily knew that Anna had a body, but she just didn't like to show it off. Still, she decided to pick a few dresses which would show off her beauty.

When they returned to Anna, Lily had 6 dresses, Ellen had 7 and Alice had 9. Lily was amused to see that all the dresses Ellen had picked out would show a bit too much perhaps for Anna's comfort.

'Guys there are too many dresses here! We'll never get out!' Anna whined.

'Yes we will! Just pick the ones you like the look of, not based on what you think it will look like on you, or how much it will show.' Ellen said wisely.

Anna pouted, but took the dresses in anyway.

She tried on a blue one, a white one and a peach coloured one before she came out in something interesting.

It was a deep red dress, that suited her eyes and her hair perfectly. It was a halter neck with a v cut that went half way down her chest. It was floor length, and hugged her body, emphasising her curves, until it flared out at the bottom.

'Wow,' Was all Ellen could say. 'You look amazing!'

'Yeah! You should wear stuff like that more often!' Alice exclaimed.

'I don't know guys…it's a little showy…' Anna said.

Lily smiled sympathetically.

'Anna, wear it. You look beautiful in it, and whoever ends up taking you will just die! Treat yourself for once!' Lily exclaimed.

Anna thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

'Alright,' She said, going back into the change room. 'Ellen's next!'

Ellen grinned.

'Alright! But make sure you choose me something that's my style!' She said, before Alice and Lily set off.

When they came back, Anna had also chosen 5 dresses for Ellen. Lily had pick 8 and Alice had picked 7. Ellen grabbed all of them and skipped into a change room.

She tried on almost all the 20 dresses chosen for her. Black, Red, Blue, Green, White. There was always an excuse. 'I don't really like this colour!' 'Not ball enough, nice though!' 'Not pretty enough!' 'Not as amazing as I want!' 'Not showy enough!' was the main excuse. They were almost giving up and were about to go find some more when there came an excited cry from the dressing room.

Ellen came out wearing an amazing dress. Lily would never wear it, but Ellen pulled it off perfectly.

It was a sleek black material that shone, and it hugged her body and her curves even more tightly than Anna's had. It had a very low v cut, that almost went to her belly button, and didn't leave much to the imagination. It was also a halter neck, but the whole back of the dress was non exsistant until it came to her hips. The dress then went down to the floor, where it flared out very slightly.

'Whoa! Yes that one!' Lily exclaimed.

Ellen grinned again.

'It's so perfect! Alright Alice is next!' Ellen said as she moved back into the change room.

Alice had a total of 18 dresses to try on, and it didn't take her long to find the perfect one.

It was a baby blue, which brought out her eyes, and it fitted her perfectly. It had a corset top, with white strings, and which flowed out into a princess style skirt.

'Yep! That one! Frank will love it!' Anna said.

Alice blushed slightly.

'Lily, your turn!'

Lily had a pile of 21 dresses when her friends came back. They were a vary of many greens, black, white, blue, red, pinks and oranges. She started to try them on, only to find that as usual, black made her look pale, empire waists made her look fat, and red made her look like a tomato.

When she tried on one certain dress, however, she stopped. Sure, it didn't reveal as much as Ellen's or Anna's, but it fitted her perfectly.

'Found it!' She cried.

When she emerged, her friends were in awe.

The dress was a dark green, which still matched her eyes. It was floor length, and made out of a fabric that didn't crumple as she moved. The top of it was fitted tightly, like a corset, though without laces on the outside. It pushed her chest up, making them look larger than they were. The top of the dress had many folds of fabric, all cut in triangles and set up the top. It set off the top of the dress, and was the only thing on the dress that wasn't set. The rest of the dress flowed in one piece from the folds of fabric up the top, down to the bottom of the dress, where it flared out. She looked amazingly elegant, but sexy at the same time. (A/N: I hope I've explained it right! I saw it in a magazine once…its truly a beautiful dress!)

'Lily, you have to get that dress! It's perfect!' Ellen cried.

'Alright, Alright, I will!' Lily said, smiling in satisfaction. 'Now we need to move onto shoes!'

They went to the shoe section of the shop after Lily had changed, and picked out new shoes for their outfits. Anna got a pair of red high heels that had straps around her toes and straps that snaked up her legs. Ellen chose some black High heels with a pointed toe. Alice picked a pair of White high heels with blue embroidery, and Lily Picked some black high heels, with multiple straps around her toes, and a back with s trap that circled her ankle.

Once they had paid for their outfits, the girls decided to go to the three broomsticks, so that they could rest there feet.

It was not long before they heard a shout.

'Hey guys! Over here!'

They turned to see Remus waving his arms at them. James and Sirius were also there, but both looked deep in thought. The girls ran over and sat down at the booth with them.

'Been shopping have you?' James asked, eyeing the bags.

'Yep! We decided to get our dresses early!' Alice exclaimed.

The girls ordered some butterbeers, and smiled in satisfaction, glad for a rest.

'Hey, Ellen, can I talk to you alone for a moment?' Sirius asked.

Ellen looked at him and blushed.

'Ok,' She said, moving out off the booth. Sirius smiled at the others, and left with her.

They walked side by side, until they came to a quiet place, where there was a view of the so called haunted shrieking shack. Sirius sat down on a rock, as Ellen did. They sat in silence for a moment, when Sirius took a deep breath.

'Ellen, What do I have to do for you to go out with me? I know you like me now, but I just don't understand. If you like me, then why won't you go out with me?' Sirius asked her. It was obvious he had been trying to find the answer for a while.

Ellen sighed and looked up at him. He seemed to be searching her, attempting to pierce her soul.

'Why don't you just tell me why you want to go out with me? It's a question I want the answer to. Is it because I'm something you can't have? Because I don't follow you around and give it to you easy?'

'No! That's not it! I don't want any of that! I want you, because I like you! Not because I can't have you easy. I like you because you think for yourself, and you don't follow me around, waiting to get laid! I like you because your you!'

Ellen was silent for a moment, and Sirius sat, watching her. It wasn't usual for him to pour out his heart, but here he was. Ellen looked up at him.

'Do you really like me though? Or as soon as you got what you wanted would you leave for some other girl?' She asked.

Sirius breathed out, frustrated.

'If I just wanted sex, I would have gone to one of those girls with no life, not chased after you continuously! You know I never gave up! You seemed to hate me, but still I kept at it! You hurt me, physically and emotionally, but still I knew, one day, maybe you would change your mind about me! And now I've found out you like me, but you still rejected me! Why, Ellen? I don't understand!'

'Because I was scared, alright?' Ellen cried, standing up. 'I was afraid that I would have my heart broken! As much as I like you, I don't want to be left for someone who will give it to you easy!'

Sirius also stood up.

'Well how do I convince you of that fact? How can I prove to you that it's not going to happen?' He asked, almost yelling.

Ellen was quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground. Then she looked up.

'Why don't you tell me how you feel?' She asked quietly.

Sirius looked at her, and sighed.

'I like you Ellen, and I care for you. To tell you the truth I'm crazy about you, really. You are so different to the other girls who go after me, and I'm not saying I just want sex, because I don't. I want you, and all of you.' Sirius said.

Ellen looked him straight in the eye, as if attempting to see if he was lying. Sirius held her gaze. Then she breathed out.

'And I want you. I didn't want to admit it at first, but now I know I can't keep it inside. I like you, Sirius.'

Sirius smiled.

'Will you go with me to the ball?' He asked.

Ellen nodded.

'Alright.'

**A/N: and so ends another chapter! Hehe hope you all like! And I hope the dress that Lily is wearing makes sense…hopefully it does lol! Wel this is my longest chapter…11 pages in word! Wow! Lol anyway read and review!**

**Special thanks to these people for reviewing: Katie, Mr Bigbucks, Lys and Ellen, mmmseverus, Flying Fawkes 815, Out of Luck, sk8chik11, Mahazzy, Saphra, IvyMoon and Silent Bloody Cold Tears. I love you all!**

**Love from**

**Bohemian Revolution**


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10: Confessions

(wow the big one o!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of places, characters, things or spells. What I do own is mine!…Ellen, Anna and Alice. Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling…so I don't own characters besides these. I could however, go to her house, put her under the imperious curse and make her give me the characters and money! Hehehe of course I'm not that mean or desperate…so things will stay the way they are.

The next few days were a very strange time at Hogwarts.

It wasn't as if it was a huge change that affected their everyday lives, but still, it shocked many students.

Ellen and Sirius, who once fought continuously, resulting often with Sirius in the hospital wing, were now together.

This shocked the majority of the school population immensely; and resulted in many pissed off girls.

In one simple answer, Ellen had just made her death wish. Girls plotted against her together, thinking up ways to get her away from their man. Unfortunately, they weren't having much success.

Despite the absolute deadly glares Ellen received, she still managed to snog Sirius in any spare moment. At breakfast, in the hallways, at lunch, in the classrooms, at dinner, in an empty classroom, in the Gryffindor common room. She especially enjoyed doing it in front of the girls plotting her death, just to see their faces as Sirius moved his hands up her skirt, or she pushed him down on the couch.

Their friends shook their heads at them, amazed at the amount of time they could spend together, when just a few days ago, Ellen didn't want him in her sight.

It felt strange seeing such a…productive couple, while the rest of them sat down without anyone. Although some of them didn't seem to mind, such as Remus, James and Lily both seemed oddly distant. It was strange behaviour, especially for James, but he didn't seem to notice the odd glances cast his way.

One night, the girls had gone up to their dorm, much to Sirius' disappointment. The others were glad tonight, that they might actually be able to have a conversation with Padfoot, which didn't just consist of grunts of agreement.

James still was oddly distant, and Remus decided tonight would be a good night to ask him why.

'Hey, James, are you alright?' He asked.

James looked up at him.

'I don't know, Moony.' He answered.

'What's wrong?' Remus asked.

James gave a deep sigh.

'You know how the other week, Lily was drunk, and she came down and said she liked me and all?'

Remus smiled slightly. How could he forget?

'Well the next day, she told me that her friends had put something in her drink,'

'What kind of something?' Sirius asked, joining in on the conversation.

'Veritaserum.' James said.

Remus and Sirius' eyes widened.

'But that that means-' Sirus began.

'That she had to te-tell the truth!' Remus finished.

James nodded.

'So she really does like you!' Sirius breathed. 'I knew it!'

'So why are you upset? Shouldn't you be asking her out or something?' Remus asked.

'Well that's the problem! I don't know whether I should risk asking her out! I don't want to ruin what we already have!' James cried, head in his hands.

Remus patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

'Well that's stupid!' Sirius cried.

James and Remus looked at him, confused.

'Well why would it ruin what you have, if she likes you? She's not gonna reject you if she likes you!' Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yeah Padfoot, and that's why Ellen rejected you for ages, even though she still liked you.' Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment.

'You know, that's true. Well anyway! I think you should just take a risk! I mean, odds are she'll say yes. And if she doesn't, well you're screwed really. But we can just forget about the negative. Think positive!'

James smiled at his friend and got up.

'You know, I'm gonna go and talk to her!'

'That's the way!' Sirius said, grinning as his friend ran up to the girl's dormitory.

'He's screwed.' Remus said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile upstairs, the girls were chatting meaninglessly about anything that came to their minds. In Ellen's case, it was Sirius.

'He's just such-' Ellen began.

'-A perfect kisser! We know!' Anna cried in a frustrated voice.

Ellen stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

'I just can't wait till the ball! Just to see his face when I walk down in my dress!' Ellen said, a dazed expression on his face.

'For some reason, I think he will be thinking about ways to get it off you, frankly.' Alice said.

Ellen gave a rougish grin.

'I bet Frank will be thinking the same thing when he sees you.' She said cheekily.

Alice blushed and hit Ellen playfully.

'So who's everyone else going with? Have you two found a date yet?' Alice said, changing the subject. Alice looked expectantly over at Lily and Anna.

Anna blushed slightly.

'Well,' She started.

'Come on! Out with it!' Ellen prompted, as they leant forward eagerly. 'Who is he?'

'Remus…' She said quietly.

'Remus!' Alice cried.

'When did this happen!' Lily asked.

'umm…just after Hogsmeade.' She said shyly.

Her friends were speechless.

'Wow.' Ellen stated.

'You know what? That's great!' Alice cried.

Anna smiled.

'You know he's not gonna know what hit him when he sees you in that dress!' Lily said, smirking.

'So who are you going with, Lily?' Ellen asked.

Lily was silent for a moment.

'No one.' She stated sadly. Sure she had had offers, but had declined them all. She found herself comparing them all to James, and knew that she could only have one boy, and no other would do. And since she knew that he would never take her now, she knew she was destined to go to the ball alone.

Alice raised her eyebrow.

'No one, aye? Not even a certain James Potter?' She asked.

Lily sighed.

'No.'

'Why don't you ask him?' Anna asked.

'Because I don't want to wreck the friendship! If he said no, then it would be over. And he will say no. I've rejected him so many times in the past; I've just lost my chance.' Lily said, willing the tears that were threatening to fall to go away.

Ellen pat her back.

'I think you should just ask him. There is only a slight chance that he will say no, I reckon. I've seen the way he looks at you.' She said, tweaking her nose with a knowing grin on her face.

'Are you sure you're not mistaking it for a friendly look?' Lily asked.

'No. I'm certain it was a I-would-love-to-take-those-clothes-off-her look.' Ellen said, looking thoughtful.

Lily shook her head, smiling. She would never understand her friend.

There was a crisp knock on the door. Alice grinned.

'I'll get it!' She cried, stumbling to her feet and skipping to the door. She opened it and smiled, though her friends couldn't see who she was smiling at.

'Well hi!' She cried.

'Ummm…hi,' Came a deep male voice, which Lily recognised instantly. 'Could I speak to Lily alone for a moment?'

Alice nodded enthusiastically, then turned to Lily.

'Oh Lily! The door for you!' She cried, winking as she sat back down.

Lily smiled and got up, her friends grinning at her knowingly. Ellen mouthed something like 'remember what I said' as she opened the door.

'Hey Lily.' James said, smiling.

'Hey James.' She said.

'Umm…I just wanted to talk to you about something, do you mind if we go somewhere more…private?' James said, glancing at her friends who were listening intently without any discretion.

Lily turned and glared at them, then turned back to James and smiled.

'Sure.' She said.

'Ok, well we could go to my dorm, everyone else is downstairs.' James said, ruffling his hair absentmindedly.

Lily nodded and they set off. The only thought going through her mind was; what on earth could he want to talk about?

Once they got up to the boys dorm, James closed the door. He sat down on his bed and patted a place beside him, offering her a seat. She took up the offer and sat next to him, feeling slight butterflies at being so close. She dismissed them immediately. James sighed.

'Well, this is really hard to say…' He said, ruffling his hair again. She smiled at his nervous habit.

He looked at her, sitting so close to him. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her.

_No! Don't get your hopes up yet! First you have to ask her and she has to say yes, bucko!_

'I don't know what your going to say to this…but I've been thinking about it for a while, and I need to know.' He said.

Lily was silent. She had no clue where it was going, and wished she did.

'I was really glad when we became friends, because I could share something with you that was a bit closer than what we had had before.'

'I was glad as well…I still am.' Lily said, smiling. She put one hand on his thigh reassuringly, not realising what effect this was having on James.

'Well…it's just that…' James was having trouble talking straight, with the growing arousal he was feeling. 'I thought friendship would be enough…but now I realise…that I still find I-I like you.'

Lily looked up at him, processing the words he had just said in a state of shock. James looked at her face, and his heart sank. It didn't look very promising.

'I can understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?' He said, feeling hopelessness creeping up at the look on her face.

Lily was too stunned to say anything. James liked her? Was she dreaming. She looked up at him. He looked upset.

'I-I think I'll go now. Sorry If I've ruined our friendship.' He said, getting up slowly. It was just as he had thought. She didn't like him.

Lily watched him get up, too stunned to do anything.

**Well what are you waiting for, dearie? Get up! Show him how you feel!**

Lily managed to snap out of her shock, with the help of the voice in her head, and got up from where she was sitting. James was turning the knob on the door. She ran up to him and pushed him hard against the door, closing it with a bang.

James turned to her, shocked expression on his face. She didn't say anything, just put her lips on his softly. James started to kiss back once over his shock, and they shared a short happy moment, before Lily pulled away.

'Does that answer your question?' She asked, slightly out of breath.

James smiled.

'What was the question again?' He asked.

'I will go to the ball with you,' She said, smiling up at him. 'I like you too. I've liked you for a while now.'

James felt a great weight taken off his chest. She liked him. She really did. It was perfect.

'I'm glad.' He said. He broke eye contact with her for a moment, and looked down at her full lips, revealing his intentions. She smiled and lifted her face to his, as their lips met.

It started off as a soft kiss, until the passion between them became more intense. James' hands went down to her hips, and Lily's up around his neck, playing with his hair. James opened his mouth and traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, willing her to give him access. When she did, he gently stroked her tongue, as she moaned into his mouth.

He started to back her up, not really knowing exactly where he was going until Lily stumbled onto his bed, having bashed into it. James grinned at her and clambered on top, continuing with the kiss. His hands were up in her auburn locks as hers roamed his body through his uniform. He didn't know if she realised she was doing it, but didn't care.

'Oh Prongs!' Came a voice from outside the door. James took no notice, which was a mistake. The door opened and emitted Sirius.

'I didn't know where you were and I was assuming you might be in here…so how did it go with Ev-WHOA!' Came the voice of Sirius. It seemed he had only just seen what James had been doing in here at the end of his sentence. 'I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?' He asked innocently.

James groaned and pulled away from Lily, glaring daggers at his friend.

'Ok! I get the message!' Sirius said, edging out of the room before James found something sharp to throw at him.

James sighed and then smiled back down at Lily, who smiled back.

'I should probably go,' she said breathily.

James sighed. He was going to murder Sirius.

'Alright.' He said, hopping off her.

She got up shakily, breathing irregularly. He smiled down at her and she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thankyou, James, for everything. I'm glad this is how it's turned out.' She said, smiling.

'Me too.' James said, embracing her softly, burying his head in her hair. After a few moments of being in each others arms, Lily pulled back and smiled.

'I suppose I'll see you tomorrow.' She said, feeling stupid for feeling shy around him.

James grinned.

'I can't wait.' He said as she smiled, closing the door behind her.

James sighed happily as he let himself fall onto his bed. It still smelt faintly of her. He felt as if he had never been happier in his life.

He groaned and got up.

Now to kill Padfoot.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter…and I hope your all happy with how it ended up…please give me some feedback! And im sorry it took so long…for the first time in this story I didn't know what to write about! Well don't worry I know whats going to happen in the next chapter…the ball! Hehehe hope that gets you all excited! Anyway a special thing goes out to mmseverus! I managed to make them cry with the last chapter! Hehe that makes me happy lol! Anyway! Review!**

**Love from Bohemian revolution. **


	11. I know

Dreams of Someday

Chapter 11: I know

The news that Lily and James were now together spread like wildfire, though neither of them were sure how, since they had opted to keep it quiet for a little while. They suspected the source of the information to perhaps be Sirius, who could almost gossip as much as any girl, or one of Lily's friends, such as Alice, who didn't usually realise that she was gossiping until someone alerted her of the fact. Though it could also be the fact that as much as they tried to keep it secret; they were in love, and anyone would be stupid not to be able to see those signs.

The Halloween ball edged its way closer and closer, slowly taking over the minds of the girls of Hogwarts, and warding off the boys. There was an excited murmur that pulsed around the girls, topics including: dresses, make up, boys, hair, shoes, boys, music, boys and boys. There was a pent up excitement for the next Hogsmeade trip, where the majority of the girls where to get their dresses.

Lily and her friends were once again glad that they had not left it late. They were happy to spend the day with the boys, who were glad to spend time with them, without them rushing around frantically.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came, and nervousness hung in the air, most likely from the girls who were worried that by the time they got there, there would be no good dresses left. Lily and her friends just grinned, not having a care in the world.

Lily smiled as she picked out her clothes. She was going to spend a day with James. She was glad, but at the same time was worried, because she had no clue what to wear!

It was getting colder as it got closer to winter, and Lily knew she would be silly to where anything that she would get cold in. She finally opted for a pair of Jeans, and a light blue turtleneck sweater. She smiled. It was casual, and perfect.

Ellen came out wearing a pair of Jeans that hugged her legs tightly, and one of her many cleavage tops, which seemed to be the whole contence of her wardrobe, with a denim jacket over the top.

'Aren't you gonna get cold in that?' Lily said.

Ellen looked down at what she was wearing, then back up at Lily.

'Nope.' She said simply.

'How do you manage that?' Lily asked.

'Well, I'll have Sirius to keep me warm won't I?' She said with a wink.

Lily sighed and went to get into the shower.

The girls walked down to breakfast, where there were many anxious faces dotted throughout the hall. Grinning, they sat down next to the Marauders. Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek.

'Good morning.' She said, still grinning.

James smiled up at her, then continued to stuff his face full of food.

Lily glowered, hands on her hips.

'Sometimes I think you like food better than me, James Potter!' She said angrily.

James merely looked up at her, grinned again, and then turned back to his food.

Lily looked like she was about to explode, but then calmed down again. She looked over the room to the Hufflepuff table, then back at James.

'Well maybe I'll just go with Amos Diggory to Hogsmeade today.' She said, watching James closely.

James head shot up, with a worried look on his face. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Lily grinned as he pulled away.

'I guess not then.' She said, grabbing some breakfast.

'Damn straight!' James said, glaring over in Amos' direction.

As they got down to Hogsmeade, the majority of the group ran off to the dress shop. Lily, James and their friends, went off to The Three Broomsticks for a nice drink of Butterbeer.

The pub was almost empty of students, except for those odd boys who didn't want to be caught up in the dress shopping frenzy.

They took a seat in a large booth, where they could all fit. Alice was not there, as she had wanted to spend time with Frank. Peter seemed to be the only one without a girl, and looked highly aware of this fact.

'So what's everyone doing today?' Lily asked, sipping her Butterbeer.

'Were gonna spend some quality time!' Sirius said, putting his arm around Ellen and winking at her. Ellen pushed his arm off her shoulder. Sirius mocked being hurt.

'Oh! I'm so hurt, Ellen! I think you should make me feel better!' He cried as if in pure agony.

'Fat chance.' She said, though grinning. Sirius grinned back at her.

'Well were gonna do that as well.' Anna said, sitting close to Remus. They were such an adorable couple, each as shy as the other.

Lily smiled up at James, who squeezed her waist.

'Sounds like were all doing the same thing then.' James said, smiling at Lily.

The others looked at the pair, then grinned.

'What?' Lily asked, looking at them all warily.

'I just can't believe you guys didn't get together sooner!' Ellen cried.

'Yeah! I mean you've only been together a week and you already act like lovesick fools! You can't be separated!' Sirius said, grinning.

'Well we could say the same about you,' Lily retaliated.

'Hey don't bring our relationship into this! We are talking about yours, which is a completely different matter!' Ellen said.

'Yeah, It's like you two were made for each other.' Anna added.

'Alright! This conversation is now over!' Lily said, getting up and dragging James behind her. 'See you around!'

As Lily and James left, Ellen sighed.

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked.

'Oh, Nothing. It's just that I can't believe they can't see how obsessed they are with each other!'

'I think they may have some idea,' Sirius mused, rubbing his arm. 'Prongs killed me the other day.'

Ellen looked at him strangely.

'Killed you?' She asked.

'Mortally wounded,' He replied.

Ellen raised her eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

'I got better.'

Lily and James walked hand in hand to know where in particular, indulging in one another's company. As they walked past the dress shop, Lily looked in. It was completely packed. She could just see Madame Camille flitting around, desperately trying to help everyone. Lily was glad she wasn't in there at the moment.

She smiled up at James, who seemed off in his little world.

'James?' She asked softly.

He looked down at her and smiled.

'Yeah?'

'Where are we going?'

'Just a place, nice and quiet.' He said absentmindedly.

Lily nodded, though hadn't a clue where he was taking her. Hogsmeade? Quiet? She didn't think those two words ever went together. Still, if he said it was, it must have been.

They came to the clearing, where Sirius and Ellen had talked the last time they had been there. It overlooked the Shrieking Shack, and was surrounded by trees, about to lose their autumn leaves. Lily smiled at the tranquillity.

'It's beautiful.' She said.

'Not as beautiful as you.' He said in her ear, grinning.

She laughed and pushed him away, walking up to the fence that made a barrier between Hogsmeade, and the land where the shrieking shack sat. Lily looked up at the house, which was as run down as she thought a house could get before falling apart.

It was known widely that everyone was afraid the house was haunted. Ever since a few years back, every month at some point in time, the residents of Hogsmeade swore they heard shrieking, and did not have any explanation for it, besides that the house was haunted. In the daylight, Lily thought it didn't look scary at all, even though most people were too afraid to go near it. She didn't understand, there were plenty of ghosts at Hogwarts, but still people were terrified of the Shrieking Shack. Was there a difference?

'Not as creepy in daylight, is it?'

James had come and stood next to her on the fence, gazing over at the shack.

'No, not that I've seen it at night.' Lily replied.

'I have,' James said absentmindedly. 'It's really not as scary inside, just very…creaky.'

Lily looked at him, eyebrow raised.

'And how, prey tell, did you get to see it at night?' She asked suspiciously.

James grinned at her.

'Well I am a marauder after all, and marauders have their ways.' He said knowingly.

'Well will you tell me how the marauders managed to get here at night?' She asked innocently.

James grinned at her. He knew that he could never tell anyone about why he and the others had seen it at night, and still did. She would get angry at him no doubt. Not only were they breaking a dozen school rules, they were also breaking the law, and putting their lives in danger. But he didn't like to think about that.

'Sorry! Classified information!' He said, cocky grin on his face.

Lily crossed her arms and sulked.

'Hey, don't sulk.' He said.

'I'm not sulking.' She said, much like a two year old.

James smiled and then kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed back, then they pulled away. Lily was smiling.

She turned back to the Shrieking Shack, as did James.

'I think I know,' She said.

James' heart lept.

'Know what.'

'The reason they think it's haunted,' She said, nodding over to the Shack. She turned to James. 'Remus is a werewolf.'

It was not a question, it was a statement. James went pale.

'Ho-How do yo-you know?' He asked shakily.

'Well, he always becomes sick right near the full moon. He says his mother is ill, so he has to go away, but that doesn't explain why he always looks so pale and sick around that time, or why it's always around the full moon,'

James was speechless.

'And then there's your nicknames for each other. Now I don't know exactly why you all have them, but they all seem to refer to animals. Mooney, well I suppose it could be a wolf, but if you link his illness around the full moon and his nickname together, then you realise that its much more than that.'

James was paling more by the moment. If she could guess from the nicknames that Remus was a werewolf, then could she guess more?

'Then they planted the Whomping willow the year we came. I think theres some kind of link from Hogwarts to the shack, and he goes there for the transformation. From research I know that Werewolves need someone to bite, so obviously, since he has no one, then he bites himself. Then he howls and screams. This must be what the people of Hogsmeade here, because it all started when we came to Hogwarts. It just all adds up.' Lily finished, watching James.

James didn't say anything.

'Am I right James?' She asked, slightly concerned for his wellbeing.

He nodded, astounded.

'I-I th-thi-think you nee-need to talk to Mo-Mooney about this.' He stuttered.

Lily nodded.

'Are you alright?' She asked.

James clamed slightly.

'Yes, well no. It's just- you're the first person to catch on, and it's not something that is supposed to be known.' James said.

'Well I won't tell anyone. I'll just talk to Remus tonight.'

That night, Lily asked to have a word with Remus. She took him up to their dorm, so that they would not be over heard.

'So what did you want to talk about, Lily?' He asked, smiling at her.

Lily looked down at the floor, then back up at him.

'I know about it,' She said.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

'Know about what?' He asked.

'That you're a werewolf.'

Remus looked at her, paling slightly.

'You know?'

She nodded.

'How?' He asked.

'I put some things together.' She said.

Remus sat down hard on one of the beds, head in his hands.

'I knew someone would figure it out.' He said to himself as much as her.

'It's alright, Remus, I won't tell anyone.' She promised.

'It's not just that though,' He said, standing up and looking her in the eye. 'Now that you know what I really am, do you think of me differently? Are you afraid now? You know there have only been 3 people who have known, but haven't run away. The rest become scared as soon as they know it. I can understand why, I'm a monster!'

'No, your not, Remus. I don't think of you any differently. It's not your fault, and the fact that I know, doesn't change the way you are. You are only half that being, the rest of you is what I see you as, and always will.' Lily said, touching his arm to reassure him. He smiled weakly at her.

'Thankyou Lily, I'm glad you're not afraid.'

Lily hugged him, then smiled.

'Come on, lets go back downstairs.'

A/N: ok well I know I promised a ball chapter…please don't hurt me! It was going to be a ball chapter…but then I decided I wanted to put this first! I'm sorry! But I promise the next chapter will be the ball! I swear it! I will write it as soon as I can…but since im going back to school soon…I can't update as much! Im sorry for this but I promise I will update as much as I can! Please review!

Love from Bohemian Revolution.


	12. Perfect Night

Dreams of Someday

Disclaimer: Alright…lets get this straight! Sits down in chair and glares at, like detectives in movies I own the characters Ellen, Anna, Madame Camille, and any other characters that appear foreign to the Harry Potter Books. Anything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Perhaps if I employed some kind of fish with a bubble blower, he could hunt down the books and change every single book of Harry potter to display my name as the author, I would be able to say that I owned it, and would not need a disclaimer. But until I find that fish, J.K will have her name on the books, for now! On another note! Let the chapter begin!

Chapter 12: Perfect night

Over the days leading up to the ball, the school students changed a lot. Only one fact became apparent.

The school was gripped in a deadly virus: Ball fever.

Well maybe not deadly…but it came fairly close.

All the girls were whipped up into a frenzy of excitement, tears, screaming, cat fights and many other emotions. It was all natural things that came with a ball, but still scared the living day lights out of the boys. They were arguing on things such as 'No, you can't do that! That was how I was going to wear my hair!' and one girl was bawling her eyes out because her friend had the same coloured dress as her.

The boys on the other hand, were a little uneasy. It was quite natural for boys to not be excited about the ball, especially with all the frenzy involved before it amongst the girls. Most boys decided it was best to stay well away from the girls until the ball, just so that they were not involved in any fights that may occur.

On the day of the ball, the chaos that had become the school girls tripled. Some of the boys were too afraid to venture out of their dorms, for fear of being dragged into the madness.

Still, the ball loomed closer and closer, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

At Lunch time, the girls sat down with the marauders. Sirius smiled.

'Well I'm just glad that you guys aren't like the rest of the girls, with all the fights and all.' He said.

'Oh you think so?' Ellen asked, who had been fighting of girls for the past week who were hoping to get Sirius as their last minute date.

'I sure do! And it's a good thing too!' Sirius said, not catching onto the glare he was receiving from Ellen.

James had his arm around Lily, and Lily looked at the watch on it, and gasped.

'God! Is that the time? We have to go, Girls!' She cried, getting up.

'Why? Where are you going?' James asked.

'We have to get ready!' Anna exclaimed.

Lily bent down and gave him a quick kiss, then they proceeded out of the hall.

'But it's only one o clock?' Sirius said, looking dumfounded.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the ball. They all took showers, then decided they would put there dresses on last.

They helped each other with their makeup, picking the best shades and colours for what they were to wear. Anna wore various shades of red, though very light, Alice wore blues, Ellen with browns to bring out her eyes, and Lily with greens, with a bright red lipstick to bring out her hair.

Next they did hair. Anna was the best at picking out what looked best on everyone, so she got to work. Once this was done, the others did her hair.

Then they picked nail polish, which was Alice's area. Lily had green, Anna had red, Ellen with red also and Alice with blue.

By the time they had done all this, it was getting close to 7, when the ball was due to start. Though they still had enough time.

They put on their dresses next, fixing them up, making sure they sat right and looked good. Once everyone was satisfied, Ellen got to work helping to pick accessories to go with the outfits.

For Anna she picked some dangly earring made of gold, which hung down in lengths. Along the lengths were little red stones, that matched the dress perfectly. Then she picked a simple gold necklace with one red stone.

For Alice there was dangly earrings that stopped not far down her neck. They were silver, and they had one blue stone at the end of each one. A necklace that fitted close to her collarbone was chosen, that also had one blue stone.

For Lily she picked Silver dangly earrings, that flowed down her neck in multiple chains, with little green and blue stones hanging out of the mass on rings. Lily decided to go without a necklace.

Ellen for herself, picked some elegant gold earrings with black stones, and also chose the no necklace approach.

By the time they put on their shoes, it was time to go.

Downstairs, the boys waited for their dates. Peter had already found his, and he was off with her, so the boys were left alone to wait.

'How long do they have to take?' Sirius whined.

'Well they must have got…carried away.' James replied.

'But they had since one o clock to get carried away! That's…6 hours to get ready? It only took us an hours tops, if you count the showers.' He said.

'Well we aren't girls, are we Padfoot?' Remus said.

'Yeah but-WHOA!' Sirius said, looking up at the stairs with his mouth open. James and Remus turned to see what he was gawping at, and then realised.

The girls were coming down the stairs together. Sirius was gawping at Ellen, who wore a dress that didn't leave too much to the imagination. Remus looked up at Anna, and thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, especially with her hair running down her shoulders in delicate curls.

Then, James saw Lily. Instantly his mouth dropped open as well. The dress she wore was amazing; it looked like it had been made for her, in everyway. It brought out her eyes, and contrasted with her fiery locks, which flowed in long waves down her back. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful.

The girls came over to their respective dates after descending the stairs. James just couldn't stop gawping at Lily.

'James? Are you alright?' She asked timidly. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish a couple of times, before he was able to say something.

'You look beautiful-amazing-perfect.' He managed to stutter. Lily blushed at the fact that she could make James Potter stutter.

'Thankyou James,' She said shyly. 'You look great as well.'

Great? He looked fantastic! Well, he always did she reminded herself, but he looked gorgeous with his suit on, black and white with a black tie. His unruly hair was still as messy as normal, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

When Ellen came down to Sirius, he was still gawping.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked, being more confident.

'I just have one question.' He said, grinning.

'And that is?' Ellen asked. Sirius pulled her closer.

'Where's the zipper on this thing?' He whispered huskily into her ear.

James offered his arm to Lily, who giggled and took it.

'You know, I'll bet they wouldn't miss us if we did something else.' He said suggestively. Lily giggled again and whacked him playfully.

'James Potter! I believe your getting a bit too ahead of yourself there!' She said in a mock outraged tone, though blushing furiously. James grinned.

'Am I just?' He said rhetorically as they walked into the hall.

The hall had been decorated exactly how they had planned. It was bathed in a white glow from the ceiling, which did not reflect the sky for once. Instead, it was as if a white cloth had been drawn over it, and it glittered with stars. Everything was white or light blue. Their were tables and chairs off to one side, where people could sit to eat, and there was a long table where there was food and drink, including an enormous punch bowl, that had no doubt had alcohol added to it already. The majority of the hall was taken up by a large dance space, and a stage had been erected near it. The band they had chosen, was ready to start up the music.

'Right, well our head Boy and Girl are here, could we please start the ball with a dance together.' Dumbledore said from his spot overlooking the hall.

Lily and James smiled at each other, then walked over to the dance floor. James put his hand on her waist, and Lily put his on her shoulder. Then the music began, and they danced. Lily was letting her feet move by themselves. All she could do was look at James. Time melted away, and neither of them noticed the prefects join in, then the rest of the school. Only when the song finished and the hall was awashed with applause, did they awake from their dream.

James smiled at Lily.

'Do you want to go and find everyone?' He asked. Lily nodded.

They located Remus and Anna at one of the large tables and sat down.

'Where are the others?' Lily asked.

Remus smiled.

'Well, Peter is off with that Hufflepuff girl, and Ellen and Sirius are over there.' Remus said, jerking his head at the food table.

Lily looked over to where Remus had indicated, and spotted her friend. Ellen and Sirius were both at the punch bowl, attempting to look innocent, but looking very guilty to those who knew the couple well. When they seemed certain teachers weren't looking, Lily saw Ellen innocently pull out a bottle from Sirius' robes, that she recognised instantly to be Fire Whiskey. Using Sirius' body to shield her and the bottle from view of the teachers, Ellen opened the lid and poured the whole bottle in. Lily then noticed that Sirius was doing the same. After pouring in about 10 bottles each, they stored the empty ones under the table, and then moved back innocently to the table, smirking in a satisfied way.

'And what have you two been up to?' James asked suspiciously, though he had seen the whole thing.

They sat down and looked at him strangely, though grinning.

'What's that Prongsie? We haven't been up to anything!' Sirius said, voice of complete innocence. Unfortunately, someone as close to him as James, knew Sirius didn't do innocent.

'Sure you haven't! That's why you've been innocently pouring bottles of Fire whiskey into the punch! Yep, you've defiantly been up to nothing!' James said, grinning.

Ellen laughed.

'Well lets just say that everyone will be having a lot of fun tonight.' She said mysteriously.

'Remind me not to go near the punch.' Lily said to James.

'Aww come on, Lily! You so much more fun when your drunk!' Sirius said truthfully.

Lily gave him a glare that could easily sour milk. Sirius looked scared and threw his hands up in the air.

'Alright, Alright! I take it back!' He cried. 'Though I'll bet Prongs would like another lap dance.' He muttered the last part.

'What was that?' Lily asked.

'Nothing! Hey, Ellen, how's about a dance?' Sirius said, grabbing Ellen and moving to the dance floor. Lily shook her head, laughing.

'Anna, would you like to dance with me?' Remus asked, getting up and offering his hand to her. Anna giggled, and allowed him to take her away.

James grinned at Lily.

'So…do you want some punch?' He asked. Lily glared at him, then punched him in the arm playfully.

'There's some punch for you.' She said, grinning. James rubbed his arm.

'Well, will you dance with me then?' He asked, offering her his hand. She took it and nodded, allowing him to lead her to the floor.

The song was slow again, and this time James put both his hands on her waist, and hers went up around his neck. They swayed to the slow beat, time fading away as it had before, so that they were the only people in the universe.

'The hall looks great,' James remarked fondly. 'You did a great job.'

'_We did_ a great job.' Lily said, smiling. They danced in silence for some more.

'You look beautiful tonight, Lily, and I'm not just saying that.' James said.

Lily blushed once again.

'I know your not, James. Thankyou. You look great.'

'Well. I always do.' James said, grinning. Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

'I bet you look terrible when you first wake up in the morning.' She retaliated.

'Ahh yes, but you haven't woken up with me in the morning, have you now?' James replied, cocky grin gracing his features.

Lily whacked his arm once again, though the rosy blush that had appeared too many times that night for Lily's liking, was present once again.

'That's what I thought.' James muttered, grinning knowingly.

'What did you think?' Lily asked.

'Nothing.' James said innocently. Lily glared at him, and then placed her head on his chest as they danced. James sighed happily. This was what life was meant to be like for him. With and only with Lily.

The rest of the night was spent with the three couples in each others arms, though at one point Sirius and Ellen disappeared, who returned looking dishevelled, both with cheeky grins on their faces. The night was called 'perfect' by all of them, and when it ended, as much as they wanted the night to go on forever, they were glad to go to bed.

Lily walked with James down the corridors, arm in arm. She smiled up at him.

'I had a great time tonight.' She said. James smiled.

'Me too.'

When they came to the Gryffindor common room, James walked her over to the staircase. She turned to him, and before she could say anything, he planted his lips on hers.

It started off as a sweet kiss, and James tried to leave it at that. But Lily in that dress had kept him aroused all night, and he couldn't hold back, now that they were kissing. He made the kiss more intense, begging for entry as his hands went to her waist. Lily allowed him access, and moaned as she felt his expert tongue stroking hers. James pushed her up against the bookcase behind her, not really realising what he was doing in the state of passion he was in. Lily didn't seem to mind, and put her arms around his neck, kissing back with just as much fervour.

James' mind was racing. Where was this going? Was it a simple pash, or was it about to turn into something more? He groaned into her mouth as she played with his hair. He didn't know where it was going, but it felt damn good!

'Ahem,' Came a voice.

Lily and James broke apart as quick as a flash, and looked at the person who had interrupted their lovely little…session. James glared at Sirius and Ellen, who seemed to be holding back laughter.

'Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt.' Sirius said, in a voice clearly showing he wasn't sorry at all. James was shooting daggers at his friend.

'Oh no, no problem!' Lily said, clearly worried for Sirius' wellbeing. 'Right James?' She asked forcefully, glaring at him.

James looked at Lily, pouted, then forced a smile.

'No of course not.' He said.

_I am gonna murder Padfoot!_

'Well anyway! Lily, shall we go to bed?' Ellen asked. Lily nodded.

'Goodnight James.' She said, pecking him on the cheek. Ellen kissed Sirius goodnight with a full on snog, which clearly stated 'I would much rather be going up to your dorm with you' and then walked off with Lily.

Lily was glad that they had gone up the stairs before she saw James do anything to poor Sirius, though she was slightly annoyed herself.

A/N: Ok I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long! I had massive writers block, mainly because I've figured out I can't write chapters with no plot! So im very very sorry! I know this must be a let down from my speedy updates in the past weeks…but since schools coming back…im afraid I can't write all day anymore! So updates will not be so regular! I'm really sorry but I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review!


	13. Words

Dreams of Someday

Chapter 13: Words

The next morning, the majority of the school population from the forth years up, didn't wake up for a very long time. By the time most of them emerged, some with pounding headaches, it was lunchtime.

Lily was not one of those with a hangover. Thankfully, she had stayed away from the punch, as thirsty as she may have been. She was one of the only ones though. Anna and Remus had both kept weary of how much they drunk, but as for Ellen and Sirius, they acted as if they didn't even know the punch was spiked, and as a result had pounding headaches in the morning.

Lily woke up bright an early, this being 9. She always was the one to not be able to sleep in, except if she was exhausted. This was the latest she had slept this year, and she felt proud. Her friends were still out of it, and would be she guessed, for a long time yet.

Lily decided she would make a death wish by waking them up, so she decided instead, to go down to Breakfast, which was much safer. Changing into some clothing, Lily made her way down to the common room. It was deserted, besides a couple of first years.

'How was the dance?' one of them asked eagerly. Lily smiled.

'It was great.'

The group of girls sighed, as if wishing they knew what it was like. Lily laughed slightly, and then made her way out the portrait hole.

Lily got down to the hall, only to find none of the boys were down yet either. Sirius she could understand. James, well he had had a couple of glasses, and he slept in usually anyway. Remus? Well she would just have to wait to find out.

Sitting herself down, she grabbed some food from the golden plates, and piled it onto her plate. Then, she ate. Defiantly with dignity, nothing like how James and Sirius ate, but still, she was allowing herself to be a little less dignified, without her friends here.

When they still hadn't come down after an hour, she sighed and got up from the table, deciding there was no point in waiting for them. She realised they wouldn't be down for a while.

Lily started to walk, carefree, up to the common room. Surely there would be something to do up there. The corridors were deserted, so she was free to dawdle, and do what she pleased.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her, and pull her into an empty classroom. She didn't have a clue who it was. James? For some reason it didn't feel like his embrace. She attempted to turn around to see who it was, but couldn't.

They threw her in the door, then locked it behind her. Lily looked up to see a group of about 7 girls, including the one behind her, who went to join the others. She could recognise some of them, all were in the older grades.

Lily composed herself, standing up tall, despite the feeling of fear in her stomach.

'Yes?' She asked. 'Where you girls needing something?'

'Yes. We need to have…a little…chat with you.' The girl she recognised as Lysandra said.

'Sure thing. What did you want to talk about?' Lily asked, feeling slightly sure that if they had wanted to talk about school work, they wouldn't have locked her in an empty classroom.

'It seems you and James are becoming…quite close.' Lysandra mused. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Lily looked at them.

'Do you have a problem with that?' She asked nicely. She felt it was not wise to get on the wrong side of these girls.

'Yes, we do in fact.' Piped up a mean looking Ravenclaw.

Lily stared at them all.

'Well what is it?' She asked, slightly impatiently. She didn't like where this was going, but did not want to show it.

'Lets just get one thing clear Lily. James is ours.' Lysandra said, glaring at her.

'Oh, so did he give you that honour, or are you just trying to promote yourselves?'

'You can't afford to give us cheek, Evans,' Lysandra said, gritting her teeth. 'We outnumber you.'

'Ah yes, but I am head girl, and I have supreme here.' Lily said, not feeling as confident as she sounded.

The girls laughed at her, smirking. Her heart beat faster.

'You think we care that you take points away from our houses? This is not an issue of school. This is an issue of you taking something of ours, and us wanting it back.'

'James is not yours!' She yelled.

'Getting a bit touchy there, Evans? Are you saying he's yours?' Lysandra said, smirk widening.

'No! He doesn't belong to anyone!'

Lysandra surged forward and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform, bringing her up close to her face.

'Now listen here, Evans,' She spat. 'James, is ours. We don't want you stealing our things.'

'It's a pity you only see him as some material possession, otherwise you might see that he would never want any of you.'

This comment earned her a hard slap on the cheek. She cried out, but bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Lysandra composed herself, glaring down at Lily. She pushed her up against the wall, and raised her wand at her throat.

'If your smart, Evans, you will know to keep your mouth shut, and agree to our terms.'

Lily said nothing. Her cheek stung terribly and she was getting scared as to how far these girls would go. She wasn't sure if Lysandra would do anything, but the way she held the wand, she seriously doubted she would have second thoughts. Lysandra had the upper hand at the moment, since Lily's wand was out of reach. She decided it was smartest to stay quiet.

'We want you to leave James alone. If you value yourself, it would be wise to do so. We promise to make your life living hell if you do not leave James alone. And if that still does not discourage you, we will take matters into our own hands. We have no trouble ruining your life, Evans, but it doesn't have to happen if you do what we ask.'

'And don't tell anyone. We will just make it worse for you, believe me.' Another one of the girls said.

Lily didn't say anything. She was terrified, though she didn't want to be.

'Just to show we mean business,' Lysandra said, saying a spell then touching her wand to Lily's collarbone. A red line appeared, which painfully turned into a nasty cut, which seared with pain. Still, Lily managed to keep it all inside. She didn't want them to know they had won.

Lysandra pushed her off the wall, throwing her towards the door.

'Remember; we will be watching you.' She said, before unlocking the door and letting Lily out.

Lily walked out the door calmly, then as soon as she was out of view, ran blindly to the common room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, who to turn to. She was lost.

Coming to the common room and finding it deserted, she sat down on one of the red couches in front of the fire, allowing the tears of hopelessness fall down her cheeks.

After what felt like eternity, she suddenly felt someone place their hand on her arm. She turned around quickly, to see a concerned James looking down at her.

'Lily? What's wrong?' He asked.

She shook her head, not wanting to say anything.

'Can I sit down?'

She nodded slowly, attempting to wipe the tears from her face. He sat down close to her, and pulled her to him, arm over her shoulder. She snuggled up to him and cried into his chest, knowing that she might have to give him up. The tears were falling heavier now, and she thought it was a good thing James didn't seem to mind how soaked his robes were getting.

After about a half an hour in each others arms, James rubbed her back soothingly.

'Will you tell me what's wrong?' He asked again.

Lily looked up at him, and while she did, her collarbone was revealed. The slap she had received before also seemed to have made its mark, as when she looked at him, James' mouth dropped open. He touched the bruise lightly, and then traced the cut with shaking hands.

'Who did this to you?' He asked shakily. Lily could sense a bit of anger in his voice.

'I can't say.' She replied softly. She looked down, ashamed.

James gently pulled her chin up so she was looking at him again.

'Lily, is someone hurting you?' He asked warily.

'I can't tell you. I'm sorry James, but I can't tell anyone. They will do worse.' She said.

'Lily, please, just tell me. I will not tell anyone I know. It's just that you look like you need someone to talk to. Please tell me.'

'You won't try to stop them? Because if you do they'll know that I told.'

'I won't. Just tell me. It kills me to see you so upset.' James said.

Lily nodded, then proceeded to tell him the story. She left the names out, so that James would not try anything. When she told him about Lysandra slapping her, James' eyes were an icy fire of anger. The fire grew when he found out about the threat, and the point where she was given the cut.

'I'm really scared James. Not just for me, but I don't want to lose you.' She said.

James held her tighter.

'You will never lose me. Nothing they can do will tear me from you. I love you, Lily.'

Lily looked up at him, and saw that he was telling the truth. It shocked her, but it was a good surprise. It sounded amazing. She smiled slightly.

'I love you too, James.'

A/N: ok well sorry for the shortness of this chapter…there was not that much to write about…but u no…at least its here and all! I hope you all liked it…and the words were finally said. Hehe so its all good! Well please review…but before I sign out…I just need to give some information…since one of my lovely reviewers (Mayhla…I hope I spelt that right!) asked what my name meant! So heres some info!

The word Bohemian was a name for Czech's…though the Bohemian Revolution was in France in the 19th Century where Artists, writers and noncomformists were called Bohemians. If you have seen the movie 'Moulin Rouge' you will be aware of the term Bohemian and the Bohemian Revolution. This was taking place in the 19th Century where the movie was set. Basically the Bohemian's were a very powerful group, and as a result, where able to make very big changes. There changes were also permanent, not temporary. So it was like any other revolution, except it was changes made by the artists and writers of the time; The bohemians. So hence the name of it.

Well I hope that helped…it is quite hard to find information on it lol! Well anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Love from

Bohemian Revolution


	14. Amazing

Chapter 14: Amazing

For the next couple of days, though Lily felt safe with James, she could feel eyes watching her. She just knew they belonged to that group of girls who had warned her. She still hadn't told James who they were, as much as he pestered her about it. She just felt that it would be best not to set her boyfriend on them, when they had not done anything yet. Though she felt as if they would do something soon, she started to let herself stop worrying about the girls and their threats. Besides, they couldn't do anything with James being around her, right?

James on the other hand, was worried for Lily. He didn't want her put in danger by him. So, because she would not break it off for safety from whatever the people planned, he watched her. He even got the other Marauders to help, though Peter said he had other things to do. James sometimes thought that perhaps he was a little too worried for Lily, but then he thought about what the possibilities were of her getting hurt, and he told himself he was doing the right thing. And Lily seemed to enjoy his company and closeness, but didn't realise the exact reason. James assumed that if she found out, she wouldn't be happy.

The marauders sat down at breakfast. The girls were off somewhere, which gave them time to discuss a matter of great importance.

'The full moon's soon.' Remus said. Over the last couple of days, he had been becoming paler. It was what always happened so close to the full moon.

'So what plans do we have for this one?' James asked, grinning. Remus had once dreaded the full moon, where he became a monster in the shrieking shack, to bite and scratch himself until the moon was gone. But then he had become friends with the other marauders, and things got better. He had been scared to tell them at first about his secret, but when he finally told them he had been glad. They were the best friends he had ever had, well, the only friends. They helped him each full moon. They risked being kicked out of Hogwarts, just for him. Now he didn't dread the full moons, he looked forward to them.

'Hmmm, I really wouldn't have a clue. Any one else with ideas?' Sirius said looking at them. Remus, James and Peter shook their heads. There didn't seem to be anything they hadn't done before.

'How about we just run around like we usually do?' Peter suggested. He had only ever gotten to the stage of turning into something small as an animagus, and while James and Sirius mastered it, being able to turn into a Stag and a dog, Peter could only turn into a rat. It had taken the three almost a year to perfect it, but it had been worth it.

'Yes, well we could do that if we can't think of anything better to do.' James mused.

'Well well, what are you three talking about now? Must be serious marauders businnes,' Came a sneering voice.

The marauders turned to see Severus Snape smirking down at them. They wondered how much he had heard.

'Well well, if it isn't Snivellus! So nice of you to…grace us with your presence!' James said, smirking back.

'Yes, we really can't thank you enough for taking time to come over here.' Sirius said sarcastically.

'What's this? Have you…washed your hair?' Remus asked in mock wonder. 'Oh wait, sorry, must have just been the light. Still as slimy as before.'

Severus grimaced, but chose not to answer to the comments.

'You are looking a bit pale, Lupin. Is your mother ill again?'

'What makes you say that?' Remus asked cautiously.

'Well, its just you always look pale just before you leave to see your mother. What is she ill with anyway?' Snape drawled.

'I'm sorry…but Remus only tells important people about his mother, and well what do you know! Severus snape, important? Nope.' James said, causing his friends to laugh.

Snape glared at them.

'You better watch yourselves. You think you're high and mighty, but one day, the luck will turn around.'

'Well would you look at the time! I have to go and meet my _girlfriend._' James said, getting up from the table. His friends followed. Snape just looked at them and shook his head. They would meet there end. He would have his revenge. But for now, Snape decided he should watch them carefully. He was quite curious to know about Remus, and his "mother's sickness".

He was sure he would find out this time.

The full moon drew nearer, and Remus looked paler and paler. The worst part of it was, they couldn't think of a plan for the night. James' supposed they would think of something once were out there. Still, he didn't particularly like not having a plan, but there was nothing they could do about it.

On the night of the full moon, James, Sirius and Peter acted perfectly normal when Remus left. They said goodbye to him, they would see him in a few days and all, so that everyone would assume that Remus was just going to see his sick mother, as he always seemed to do at this time of the month. They, and Lily of course, were the only ones who really knew where Remus was going. Though Lily didn't know what events would take place including the marauders that night. She had not figured that part out yet, and this fact, James was glad existed.

A half an hour before they were due to go to the shack, Sirius was walking down one of the corridors on his way to the common room, thinking hard about what the night may hold. He was annoyed that they couldn't come up with a good enough plan for the night, as were the others, but had decided it was just easier to leave it. He was sure he could come up with something, and maybe James and Peter could pitch in if he was really stuck.

Sirius was walking past some huge windows that overlooked the school grounds, when he stopped and shrunk into the shadows. There was someone standing at the window. Sirius moved silently over, so that he could see who was showing such keen interest to any scene happening outside. There were certain things that one learnt as a marauder, such as how not to be seen, which came in useful at certain times. This seemed to be one of those times.

The moonlight, as much of it that could shine through the cloud cover, shone onto the boys face, and Sirius smirked. Severus Snape.

Sirius looked out of the window, to see what seemed to be interesting Snape so much. _Probably some couple snogging. Snivellus' probably wondering what it's like. _Sirius thought, sneering. But the sneer was wiped off his face when he saw what Snape was looking at.

It was not, in fact, a snog fest, but what it was, was taking place near the whomping willow. Two figures were walking towards it. One was female, though looked older; like a teacher. Sirius realised it was Madame Pomfrey. Then he saw who was with her, and his eyes widened. It was Remus. Usually they took him in earlier, but Sirius guessed there must have been a reason.

Snape was looking with keen interest at the scene, and it was then that Sirius had an idea. Oh yes, this would be killing two birds with one stone; what to do that night, and playing a prank on their favourite victim.

Sirius ran the plan through his head, checking for errors, for floors in his perfect plan. Once he was certain it was good, he cleared his throat loudly.

Snape wheeled around at the sound of someone else, and smirked when he saw Sirius.

'Ah, Sirius.' He said.

'Hello Snivellus,' Sirius said. He motioned out the window. 'See anything interesting?'

'Well actually, yes,' Snape drawled. 'Isn't Remus meant to be at his mothers?' He ventured, assuming correctly that Sirius had seen what he was staring at.

'That he is.' Sirius stated.

'Then why is he walking over across the school grounds with Madame Pomfrey?' He asked.

'That, my friend, would be a mystery you would solve by prodding the knot on the whomping willow with a long stick at about…I would say…8 'o' Clock.' Sirius said mysteriously. He gave a nod at a now bewildered Snape, and walked off, leaving him to ponder whether or not to believe Sirius Black.

Meanwhile, in the common room, James and Lily were spending some quality time together. No, they were not snogging each other senseless, much like Sirius would do, even in the view of the people in the common room, but were just sitting and chatting. They saved those kisses for more, private places, especially with the threats from the girls. James did not want to risk kissing Lily in public, as much as he wanted to, because he didn't want to put her in any danger, depending on how serious the girls were. He didn't even know if they were in their house, but he knew he couldn't be too careful.

Lily snuggled up to James.

'So what are you planning on doing tonight?' Lily asked, pushing some of his messy fringe back lightly. James bit his lip slightly.

'Well, I'm doing something with the boys soon, As much as I would love to stay here with you.' He said, smiling down at her. Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Not a prank your planning on pulling is it?' She asked. James gave a rougish grin and winked at her.

'Now don't you worry your pretty head about my safety. I will be perfectly fine!' He said cockishly. Lily hit his arm.

'I'm more worried for whoever is at the wrong end of a prank by the marauders,' She said. 'Just make sure you don't get caught.'

James gave her a soft lingering kiss, where she sighed happily as he pulled away, breathing slightly abnormally.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' James said, grinning. 'And besides, since when has Filch been smart enough to catch me?'

Lily giggled and nodded. James was glad he had not gotten a lecture about playing a prank. He was sure that if they weren't going out, he would be succumb to that, particular conversation, at this point in time. Instead, he pulled her in closer to his side, and stroked her hair. She snuggled into him and smiled. She couldn't imagine life any other way.

Unfortunately, right at this moment, when they had been enjoying some peaceful time together, without interruptions, Sirius came in, with a very smug grin on his face. He sat down in an armchair opposite them, and placed his hands together close to his chest. Since he didn't really say anything, Lily and James could have chosen to ignore him, but the smug satisfied smirk on his face taunted James, and he couldn't concentrate without knowing what on earth his friend was grinning about. He raised his eyebrow at his friend.

'What have you done now, Padfoot?' James asked. Lily looked up suspiciously, and Sirius just grinned.

'Whatever do you mean, Prongsie?' He asked innocently, though he did not wipe the satisfied smirk off his face.

'Come on, Padfoot, you only look smug like that when you've done something that you are just dying to tell the first person you see.' James said knowingly.

Sirius seemed to think about this, then grinned and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

'I found something for us to do tonight.' He said, trying not to give too much away for fear of Lily knowing.

James' eyes lit up.

'What?' He asked, leaning in slightly. Sirius' grin widened.

'It's a prank.'

'Yes.'

'On Snivellus.'

'I like what I hear.'

'Well, I think it's the best prank yet. Honestly, only my genius could have ever made it up.' Sirius pondered.

'Yes we know you have an abnormally large head, Sirius, just tell us what the plan is.' James said irritably.

'I told him how to get in!' Sirius exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows in a comical way. James took a moment to process the information that had just been given to him, then he turned a ghostly white.

'Y-You t-told hi-him?' He stuttered. Sirius grinned and nodded.

'Told Severus how to get in where?' Lily asked, clearly confused as to why James had just gone as white as Nearly Headless Nick. Sirius shook his head at her, not prepared to give anything away to her.

Lily pat James' arm in concern, as James calculated something that Lily didn't have a clue about. Suddenly he jumped up.

'You told him! Sirius, you're a fucking idiot!' James yelled. Sirius looked shocked at this reaction, clearly expecting praise on his genius plan.

'What? Why?' Sirius asked. James sat back down, realising that the conversation they were about to have was not something the whole common room should have been hearing, even though most of them were looking at him strangely.

'Do you have any idea what you've done?' James hissed. 'You could get Snape killed! Now im not one to say he doesn't deserve pranks, but showing him the way to a werewolf is not what I call a prank. That's murder! Even if he isn't killed, he'll know what Remus really is, and we can't have him knowing that!'

'Though there is a very small chance of him living to tell the tale,' Sirius mused.

'No, Sirius! We can't send someone, as much as we hate them, to their deaths. I, we, have to do something!'

Lily had caught onto what they were saying, and when she heard James say they needed to do something, her eyes widened.

'No, James! You can't expect to save someone from a fully grown werewolf! You will get yourself killed, or bitten! You need to tell a teacher-'

'No, Lily! This is too important to get the teachers involved, I know what to do!' James said, looking at his watch. It was 5 to 8. He had to stop Snape, even if it was just for the sake of keeping his friends secret safe.

He raced up to his dormitory, and grabbed his cloak. Then he ran back down again, running out the portrait with Sirius in hot pursuit. Lily was left alone, and feeling utterly hopeless. Her boyfriend was going to get killed. She had to do something.

James and Sirius raced through the corridors at top speed, minding the teachers and ghosts that happened to pass their way. When they got to the front doors, it was 8:01. James raced out without thinking, as fast as he could to the Whomping willow. Sirius stood at the entrance hall, unsure what exactly to do. It was then that Lily slipped out and stood next to him, looking out at James' running figure.

'What is he doing?' She asked, looking at Sirius.

'I don't know.' Sirius answered truthfully.

The two ran over to get closer to the whomping willow, and stopped when they came to it. It was silent, unmoving. Lily couldn't see James anywhere.

'Where's he gone?' she whispered. It was at this point that they both heard the sound of hooves, and across the grass, charging at the tree, was a majestic stag. It disappeared through the hole in the trunk somehow, and then there was silence. Lily looked over at Sirius questionably, and Sirius shrugged. He wouldn't tell Lily who the stag really was.

'Lily Evans?' Came the crisp call across the grounds. Lily turned around and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore running across towards them.

'What is going on?' She asked as they came to the tree.

'Severus Snape has gone into the tree, and we think James has gone in to save him.' Lily said. She supposed she shouldn't mention the mysterious stag, as she was just as confused about it as they would be if they knew.

McGonagall's eyes widened as she heard the news.

'But, that means…'

'Yes, Minerva. This is a grave situation.' Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful.

'Shouldn't we get someone to go after them?' Lily asked.

'And risk another life? No, miss Evans, that would not be wise.'

'It seems we must see how this turns out.' Dumbledore said, a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

Lily sat down hard on the ground, tears starting to fall freely down her cheeks. No one was going to save him.

Sirius sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, Lily. It will all be ok.' He said. Lily nodded, but for some reason, could see no truth in his words.

James galloped down the tunnel as fast as his hooves would carry him. That was what he liked about the stag. It was fast and agile. He hadn't seen Lily and Sirius on the grass as he had galloped past them, and if he had, maybe he would have thought he should have been more careful of protecting his secret.

James lowered his head so that the large antlers that donned it did not get stuck in the low ceiling. He turned a corner and then realised that there was someone up ahead.

Snape.

James sped towards him. He was almost at the shack. He was going up the stairs. James let out a bellowing cry as Snape came to the last stair, and seemed to freeze as he saw the horror within.

James heard a low growl and cursed himself for time wasting. He leapt up the stairs, past Snape and into the shack. Turning on Snape, he lowered his head and ushered him down the stairs with his antlers. Snape began to oblige, when James felt a searing pain on his back. He turned his large head to see Remus, with fangs beared. James now had a large cut on his coat, but didn't care. He had to save Snape, before he worried about his injuries.

James turned his body around and lowered his antlers at Remus. When Remus growled, James knew that he was about to pounce. James jumped and rammed into Remus with his antlers, picking him up and throwing him across the room. Remus yelped at the pain he must have suffered, and felt sorry for his friend. But he knew that this wasn't his friend at the moment, and he had to control him.

James took a step back as he felt something hard ram into his antlers. He regained his balance and pushed back just as hard. Remus was emitting low growls from the back of his throat, and James let out a low bellow again. Remus was snapping at him through the antlers, though James knew he could not harm him. Even if he was bitten, as he had been many times, it would not affect him in this state. Though if Remus got out to Snape, well James didn't want to think about it.

James managed to fling Remus over to the other side of the room once more, where Remus lay unmoving. Once James was satisfied that Remus was not going to get up again for a little bit, he turned and looked down the stairway.

Snape had gotten down the stairs, only to fall into a dead faint. James smiled inwardly. That would make things a lot easier.

A bellow of pain came from him as he suddenly felt pain explode on his shoulder. He turned and saw Remus, who removed his fangs and watched him wearily. James could barely feel his shoulder, the pain was so bad. He staggered slightly in an attempt to stay conscious, when Remus jumped onto his back, digging his claws in.

One instinct overtook James' mind; Survival.

James jumped around the shrieking shack, attempting to toss Remus as a bull would in a Rodeo. Remus' claws dug in deeper, causing him to bellow out again. Feeling unconsciousness starting to creep over, James tried desperately to shake Remus off. He made an almighty kick, where Remus flew into the air, but landed on him again, with 10 times more anger.

In a last attempt to get Remus off, James kicked once again, pushing all the strength he was using to stay conscious into it. Remus fell off this time, crashing into the wall and falling to the ground, unmoving.

James stood breathing heavily on his four hoofed legs. He could feel blood seeping down his brown coat from his shoulder and back. He wanted to lie down, but knew he couldn't rest until he got Snape out. There would only be a short time until Remus was back on his feet again.

James turned slowly and moved down the stairs. As he got to Snape's body, he changed back into his normal self. He knew this would be the only way he could carry Snape.

He grabbed Snape up, putting most of his weight on his right shoulder, where he hadn't been bitten. When he had changed back, the wound had become less major, and James was only left with a dull throbbing, with merely a little blood on his skin, but other than that, almost fine. That was another advantage of being an Animagus; things you suffered when you were an animal, don't always follow you back. Still, he thought better than to test the strength of it with the weight of an unconscious person.

He moved slowly through the tunnel, dragging Snape with him as fast as he could go. He cursed the length of the corridor more than once, until he realised that he would most likely have to carry him all the way back to the castle as well, unless Sirius was still there.

After what seemed like forever, James finally saw moonlight seeping in. He got out of the hole in the trunk, then pulled Snape up after him.

'James!' Came a cry he knew all too well. He turned and saw Lily running to him, tears streaming down her face. James smiled weakly at her as she threw herself into him, to hug him tightly. James whinced as she put too much pressure on his shoulder, but was glad to see her. She was crying into his shirt.

'What's wrong?' He asked, pulling her chin up. Her watery green eyes met his brown ones.

'I thought I would never see you again.' She whispered. James was about to reply when McGonagall and Dumbledore came over.

'Mr. Potter? What happened?' McGonagall asked.

'I don't think we should ask the boy this, Minerva. He has obviously been through a lot to save someone. Let us not ask him to recount it. However, I will give your house 70 points, for unexpected bravery, though 10 points will be taken away for breaking school rules.' Dumbledore said, smiling mysteriously.

'And there will be detention for the three of you.' Professor McGonagall added.

'We will take Severus up to Madame Pomfrey now, unless you are in need of healing also, James?' Dumbledore asked.

James thought about his shoulder, but then decided against it. The number of times they had avoided going to the hospital wing after the full moon for fear of being questioned, James decided it wouldn't do anything to go there now. They would assume he had been bitten, and there would be no explanation as to why he had been bitten, though it had not taken effect. He shook his head.

'Very well then,' Dumbledore said. 'I trust you will go up to your dormitory without being escorted?'

'Certainly, Sir.' Said Sirius, who had come over soon after. Dumbldore nodded, and he levitated Snape with help from McGonagall, and they set off to the castle.

James looked down at Lily again, and smiled.

'Shall we go up?' He asked. Lily gave him a calculating look.

'Could I talk to you first?' She looked over at Sirius. 'Alone?'

Sirius nodded and walked up to the castle, muttering about it sounding like an excuse for a snogging session. James shook his head in wonder at his friend, then looked back down at Lily.

'Do you wanna sit down?' He asked. She nodded. They sat down on the cold grass next to each other, watching the whomping willow swaying silently. James turned to Lily, who was wiping away tears from her face.

'What did you want to talk about, Lily?' He asked softly. Lily looked over at him, then at the tree.

'Where you the only one down there?' She asked. James frowned.

'As far as I know. Why?'

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she was piecing evidence together.

'Why do you ask, Lily?' He asked again. This brought Lily out of her thoughts and she looked at him once more.

'When Sirius and me came down, we saw a Stag go into the tree.' She said.

James looked at her, eyes widening. Did she know? She couldn't, could she?

'James,' She said softly. 'You were that stag, weren't you?'

James nodded silently. She looked out over the grass, nodding to herself.

'How, James? How do you do it?' She asked, looking at him once more. James sighed. He had known at some point, he would have needed to tell her, though he wished it had not been so soon.

'Lily, I'm an Animagus.' He said. Her eyes widened, though she had been expecting it.

'Show me.' She said simply. James looked at her questionably, and then stood up. She blinked and suddenly there was a magnificent stag standing in front of her. She gasped in wonder and stood up. The stag had the same hazel eyes that she knew so well, that showed the same intelligence, and love, that Lily saw in his eyes everyday. He took a step towards her, and nuzzled her cheek softly. She smiled and admired the magnificent sight before her. She moved around his body, placing a hand on his fur and feeling the soft velvet texture. She looked over his back, and found white scars that looked like scratches, blotting his fur. As she came to his shoulder, she gasped. The fur was matted with dry blood, and there was what was clearly a bite, that was the cause of it.

'You're hurt.' She said. The stag turned its head and looked at her sadly. She touched the fur where the blood was. She had to do something.

Getting out her wand, Lily said a spell, and tapped the wound lightly. Gushing from her wand tip came a silvery substance, that flowed over the wound. The blood was washed away, and the wound closed up from the outside, until all that was left where two small white dots.

Lily removed her wand and smiled at the stag, who was looking at her gratefully.

'There you go.' She said softly. James turned and nuzzled her again. She giggled slightly, until James stood back and before she knew it, was himself again. He smiled at her and she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. James joined in once over the shock, and they spent a few minutes in a sensual state, until they both needed air. Panting, Lily looked up at James, who smiled down at her in the same out of breath state.

'So you're not mad?' He asked her between irregular breaths. Lily kissed him once again, though pulling back before they got too into it.

'Mad? James, you're amazing!'

A/N: Ok well I am SOOOOO sorry about the wait for this chapter! School went back and I've been piled up with all this homework! It sucks and I just haven't had time to get on the computer. Then when I did, I usually had writers block, but finally I've got it done! Its my longest one yet aswell, so I hope you all really like it! I promise that I will try and get the next one finished quicker for you all, but it depends on homework and stuff! But please review! Oh and I know that a stag wouldn't really fit through the hole to the whomping willow, but it was the only way it was gonna work! So please tell me what you think of this chapter! I love you all!

Bohemian Revolution

P.S. im glad some of you liked my little history lesson! It was interesting for me aswell!

P.P.S oh and I changed my first chapter…so if you want go read it and tell me if its good! It would be very appreciated!


	15. really?

Dreams of Someday

Chapter 15: Really?

When they had returned to the common room that night, Lily had kissed him goodnight, then made her way up the girl's stairs. James watched her go up silently, then sighed deeply and leant against the wall. What a night.

His shoulder no longer hurt, thanks to Lily. He didn't know what spell she had used, but it had certainly worked. It allowed him to be able to think about what had happened that night more clearly, without dull throbbing pain that he usually had to deal with after an escapade.

Lily knew he was an Animagus. He knew that at some point, she would have figured it out, and he knew that it couldn't have happened in a better way. He had been worried that she would be angry at him, as he was breaking more than just school rules; but she wasn't. This surprised him, but he didn't mind. It was definitely a plus that she thought he was amazing, and was a large leap up from what he was expecting her reaction to be.

James made his way up his respective stairs, and walked into his dorm with a satisfied smile on his face. Sirius raised his eyebrow immediately when he saw the look on his best friends face.

'Ok, so you weren't long enough to have had a good shag, so I'm guessing…a good snog?' Sirius asked, still watching his friend and the goofy expression on his face in confusion. James sighed happily, flopping onto his bed and supporting his head with his arms, staring up at the hangings.

'No…well, yes, it did include that, and it was a plus…a big plus-'

'Get on with it my dear love sick boy! If it is not just snogging you're so lovestruck about…then God knows what it could be without you spilling the beans!' Sirius cried. James smiled again, and took a calm breath.

'I told her I was an animagus,' James started. 'And she said I was…_amazing.' _He finished breathily, as if he might faint once again.

Sirius' jaw dropped open, for a number of different reasons. When James finally realised that Sirius hadn't commented on it, he turned, to still see his friend's mouth open, wide enough for a bird to make a sizeable nest in it.

'Well?' James asked. 'Aren't you going to comment?'

Sirius seemed to snap out of his utter shocked state, and looked at him with wide eyes.

'So, no yelling? No lectures about breaking the law? About how dangerous it was to take Mooney out?' Sirius asked sceptically. James shook his head and grinned. Sirius found he needed to sit down hard on the bed from shock. After a few moments, he looked back over to James.

'Wow, that's really out of character for Lily, especially since she's a red head, and there always the ones with the bad tempers.'

James didn't reply. He was too busy thinking about Lily.

When Lily got back up to her dorm, her friends looked up eagerly at her. She sighed.

'Where were you, young miss?' Anna asked.

'No where, mother.' Lily said innocently. Anna shook her head, and Ellen grinned.

'It might be that young miss Lily, was doing something far more than snogging in her "Quality time" with James this evening.' She said roguishly.

'What? No!' Lily cried.

'Well, what were you doing then?' Alice asked critically. Lily thought desperately about what to say. She couldn't tell the truth, as this wul,d give away too many secrets she had been told to keep. She decided the only thing to do, was lie.

'James and I were just spending some quality time together. That's all.'

'Right, so were you spending this quality time in an empty classroom, or a broom closet?' Ellen asked. Lily hit her hard, smiling slightly. At least they didn't expect the truth.

'Well we all know what that smile means!' Alice said. 'So, was he good?' She asked eagerly. Lily hit her in the arm as well.

'I am telling you, I did not have sex with James!' She cried.

'Sure you didn't,' Anna said sarcastically. 'And I slept with a giant hippo!'

'Who's sleeping with who now?' Came a voice from the doorway. They turned to find Sirius standing there, curious grin on his face. Lily sighed.

'Know one's sleeping with anyone,' she snapped. 'What do you want?'

'Ouch,' Sirius said in mock hurt, who then recovered quickly, with a rebound rate of about a second. 'Anyway, I have come to whisk Ellen away.' He finished grabbing Ellen up in his arms and holding her bridal style. Ellen squealed as he did, but didn't tell him to put her down.

'And where are you taking her?' Lily demanded, sure that the destination was an empty classroom.

'None of your business,' Sirius said, turning towards the door. 'Oh and Anna,' He said, turning his head. 'I don't think Remus will be very happy that you're two timing him with a hippo. I mean, surely he's not _that_ bad!'

The two of them then left, off to who knew where. Ellen came back around 2 in the morning, looking very ruffled and untidy.

The next morning Lily woke up long after her friends who had already left the room. She thanked God it was a Saturday, otherwise she would have missed classes. Lily got out of bed and soon after getting ready, left for the Great Hall for any breakfast that may be left on the golden plates.

She walked along the corridors lazily, still feeling half asleep. She hated waking up late. You still felt tired when everyone was well past that stage.

It only occurred to her slightly as she noticed the corridor was empty. This was the last thought she had before she felt someone grab her and haul her into a classroom. Her heart was racing from fear, even before she saw who her attacker was. She was pretty sure she knew who. Only one group would throw her into a classroom with such force.

'You didn't do what we asked, Evans.' A voice that she knew all too well spat. She looked around, seeing the familiar faces of the girls who had oppressed her. Lysandra had been the one to speak. Lily knew she must look frightened, and realised that it would not help her predicament. She straightened up and raised her head, attempting to feel confident, and forget her beating heart.

'I am Head Girl, and you are not allowed to harass me, otherwise I will deduct points.' She said bravely, not matching how she felt inside. Lysandra analysed her, then smirked.

'You're scared, Evans. As much as you try to hide it behind that title, your scared shitless of us, and it shows.'

'You haven't done what we commanded, Evans.' Another girl said. Lysandra nodded.

'And now you must pay the consequences.' She said, pulling her wand out. Lily was scared now, and didn't bother to hide it. Lysandra smirked as she noticed the change in Lily.

'It doesn't have to be this way,' She said, before moving her wand down on Lily.

'Has anyone seen Lily?' James asked.

'For the hundredth time James, NO!' Sirius cried without looking up from the game of Wizard's chess he was playing with Peter, and was winning by a mile.

'Why are you so concerned, James? She probably at the Library or something,' Remus offered. James nodded slightly, though he did not believe it himself. He was worried. The others weren't because he hadn't told them about the threats his girlfriend was getting. He knew that there was a large chance she was ok, and was at the Library, but it wasn't the dominant thought in his mind. His heart was racing, and all he could do was pace, wondering what he should do. Should he go searching? Should he tell someone? No. He knew that there would be no point if she was perfectly fine, and he would most likely get in trouble. In the end he decided to go to the common room, as pacing wasn't doing him any good.

James walked through the corridors at a quick pace, well as quick as he thought he should be going without drawing attention to himself. He was almost there when he heard noises coming from an empty classroom. At first, he dismissed it as a couple having some quality time together, but then he realised that muffled cries were coming from there, and desperate pleas for someone to stop. James rushed over to the door and without thinking, opened it.

The scene inside took a moment to digest, but when he did, he was filled with rage. There was a group of girls, all of which James knew, surrounding someone on the floor. This was the person who was pleading. He then noticed Lysandra, the girl who he knew was obsessive over him and Sirius. She was holding her wand to the girl in the middle, but when he had burst in, they had all looked up. The only sound left in the room was the girl sobbing.

'What's going on here?' He asked angrily. The girls looked stunned like deers in the headlights, but remained silent.

'I am Head Boy, and I demand to know what you are doing!' He said, moving towards them. Slowly, those girls who looked terrified, moved away, to reveal the girl cowering in the centre. James recognised her instantly.

'Lily!' He cried, running towards her and pushing the girls out of the way. She sobbed louder as he reached her. James then realised something was different. Her long auburn curls were now cut close to her head messily, with singed black tips on every strand. James touched it, shaking with rage.

'Don't look at me, James.' Lily said softly, not keeping eye contact with him and preferring to look at the floor. James got up shakily, and glared at the girls, some of which had been attempting to leave.

'Did you do this to her?' He asked angrily. Many of the girls looked terrified, and it was Lysandra who took a step forward and smirked.

'Of course we did, Jamsie,' She said, slinking closer to him and touching his arm slightly. 'What do you think of her now?'

James lost it then. He grabbed Lysandra by the collar and brought her up close to his face.

'I don't think any different of Lily,' He hissed. 'It is you and your friends who I think are disgusting. You make me sick.'

Lysandra looked slightly shocked. This had not been the reaction she had been hoping for.

'Lily is still Lily, no matter what you do to her on the outside, she's still beautiful, and I still love her. There is nothing you can do that will ever change that,' He said to her. 'So I suggest that you stay well away from her, or you'll have me to answer to, and believe me, I will get you expelled.'

Absolute fear began to show in Lysandra's eyes, and she nodded to his terms.

'Meanwhile, 50 points each from your houses, and you will all be reported to Dumbledore for this behaviour,' James said, finally letting go of Lysandra, who stumbled out of his reach. 'Now go!'

The girls ran out of the classroom, falling over each other to get away from James, maybe silently hoping that he would not remember who they were if they got out quick enough. But he remembered. The images of every girl's face were implanted in his rage filled mind.

James looked over at Lily, who was still crying silently. He knelt down in front of her, and lifted her chin. Her teary grin eyes met his and he smiled at her, wiping away the falling ones with his thumbs. She did not smile, but looked down.

'James, I'm so ugly.' She said shamefully. James lifted her chin up again.

'Stop it,' He stated firmly. 'You are as beautiful as before. Don't believe what they wanted you to believe, because it's not the truth. Lily, you have never been more beautiful on the inside, and that's all that ever mattered to me.'

Lily let out a slight sob, then looked up at him.

'Really?' She asked. James nodded.

'Really.' He stated. He leant down and captured her lips, kissing her softly and lovingly. When he pulled away, Lily knew he was telling the truth.

'I love you, Lily Evans.'

**A/N: ok sorry about the lateness of the chapter and all! Argh writers block! My greatest enemy! Well I hope you all liked this chapter anyway! Please review, and I will attempt to get the next chapter out much sooner!**


	16. Betting and Rage

Chapter 16: Betting and Rage

When they got back to the common room, Lily's hair was fully grown again, flowing down her shoulders in wavy auburn locks. Lily had asked James to do this for her. He may have thought she was beautiful anyway she was; but Lily did not believe this herself, and as a result, knew she herself couldn't walk the halls with hair up to her ears.

Ellen and Sirius were on a couch, completely in a world of their own. Sirius had his hands hidden somewhere up Ellen's top, and Ellen's hands were buried in his dark hair. They seemed totally oblivious to the arrival of their two friends, or the glares coming from various girls in the room.

'I can tell we've been missed.' James remarked to Lily, who giggled.

'Can't you two find somewhere else to release your sexual desires, instead of in broad daylight for the whole common room to see?' Lily asked loudly enough to be heard by the couple. Sirius pulled away and Ellen groaned in protest, but then realised her friend looking at her with one eyebrow raised. She grinned sheepishly.

'Lily, hi.' She said. Sirius innocently removed his hands from under her top, slowly getting off her and sitting on the couch.

'Don't think I didn't see that Mr. Black. And for the record, you don't do innocent well.'

Sirius turned to her and grinned.

'Ill keep it in mind,' He said. Ellen got up and sat next to him, snuggling close to his body. 'So where were you Lily? James was pining for you so much that I thought I might have to hang him upside down from the ceiling of the Great Hall.'

Ellen sniggered at this remark, but Lily looked worriedly at James. Should she tell them where she really was? Or should she lie, and tell Ellen about it later. She felt James hand grab hers and squeeze reassuringly.

'I was at the…Library.' She said. Ellen looked at her suspiciously, but Sirius slammed his arm down on the couch, making a dull thudding noise.

'I knew it! Prongs, I told you she would be there! Honestly!' He cried. James smiled at Lily.

'Yeah, you were right, I guess.' He said.

'Damn straight I was right!' Sirius said. 'Ellen, this calls for a celebration!'

'A celebration of what?' Ellen asked.

'A celebration of…me being correct!' Sirius cried. He jumped on Ellen, pushing her down on the couch once more. 'No more questions.'

Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius and Ellen started to snog once more, and as Sirius moved his hands back under her shirt again. James jerked his head up the boy's stairs, and Lily nodded. Anything to get away from her overly horny friends.

They went into James' empty dorm. James closed the door quietly as Lily sat down on his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. Lily smiled weakly at him, and James smiled back. Lily didn't know why, but she always seemed to feel nervous around him when they were alone. This caused her to clench slightly, and she wrung her hands slowly in her lap. Fortunately, though James noticed this behaviour, he said nothing about it. It was not an uncomfortable situation, just quiet.

'So is Remus back yet?' Lily asked, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, he should have come back this morning; though he'll be in the Hospital Wing. He got pretty beaten up last night.' James said.

'It was really brave what you did to save Snape.' Lily stated. James looked at her and smiled.

'Thanks.' He said.

'No really, I didn't expect it of you to go after someone you hated so much.' Lily said, placing a hand on his thigh. James looked down at her hand and grinned.

'No problem.' James said, looking back up at her. Lily raised a questioning eyebrow.

'What are you grinning about now?' She asked curiously. He moved his eyes down to her hand, then back up to her meaningfully. Realisation dawned, and she looked a little shocked for a moment, but then something swept across her eyes which changed her manner completely. Oh yes, James recognised that look, though he was slightly surprised to see it on Lily. Flirtatious smile, wild seductive eyes. He gulped as her grip on his thigh tightened slightly. She moved in closer, until her lips were close enough that all he would have to do would be to move forward slightly. She parted her lips, and her breath on his face was driving him crazy. There was a moment of silence, where James felt himself being aroused to a point where he would not be able to control moving forward, when suddenly, Lily spoke.

'I have to go now,' She whispered, every word felt on his lips. James took a double take as Lily moved back.

'Wh-What?' He blubbered. Lily grinned seductively at him as she moved towards the door. He stumbled up from the chair and looked over at her. She smiled at him, flicking her hair, and left the room, closing the door behind her. James was left standing there in a state of total shock. He fell into the chair again and sat there for a moment, wishing he hadn't let her get out that door. Then he decided on something.

He needed a cold shower. A very cold shower.

When Lily walked into her dorm, she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

'What have you done now, Lily Evans?' Anna asked, looking up from where Alice and she were pouring over a text book. Alice looked up as well as Lily plonked herself into a chair next to them.

'Oh nothing.' She said innocently. Alice and Anna raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

'Lily, you don't do innocent anymore.' Alice stated.

'Oh yeah?' Lily said with an evil grin on her face. 'And you haven't been innocent since that time in 6th year when you snuck in here with Frank when you thought we were all asleep!'

Alice went completely white, and Anna's mouth dropped open as she looked at Alice in disbelief.

'Alice Dearden! You naughty girl! I never thought you would do something like that! You are supposed to be the innocent one!'

'No, that's not true! Anna, you're the bookie one, you're supposed to be the quiet innocent one!' Alice retaliated.

'Yeah, and you blew that cover when James and I found you in that broom cupboard last week with Remus!' Lily cried, grinning hard.

'Oooh, the truth comes out!' Alice cried.

'Yes, and we all know what Lily was thinking when looking in that cupboard with James!' Anna said, definitely suggesting something . Lily whacked her arm.

'Alright, so we can confess to having, not-so-innocent-sides that seem more prominent than the innocent ones _sometimes_, but no one here is as not-so-innocent as Ellen!' Alice cried. The girls laughed.

'What are we talking about?' Ellen questioned from the door. They turned to see Ellen in a very dishevelled state. Her hair was ruffled and messy, her clothes creased and out of place, and she had the twinkle in her eye that only came when she had been with a boy.

'Sexual Skeletons in each others closets.' Anna stated. Ellen grinned and flopped herself down on a bed facing them.

'Well, I'm open for questioning!' Ellen said. 'Bring it on!'

'I think you should fix your hair, and your clothes, first.' Alice giggled.

'And besides, there's nothing we don't know about with you.' Lily said. Ellen grinned as she patted down her hair.

'Oh yeah? So you think you know what went on with Sirius last night?' She asked.

'No. What did go on?' Anna asked.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.' Ellen said offhandedly as she straightened her clothes.

'So is that your ordinary? Or a normal person with normal hormones ordinary?' Lily asked, grinning.

'Well lets just say…normal person ordinary!' Ellen said, eyes twinkling.

'I'm sorry Ellen, but I find it hard to believe that you and Sirius would be just "talking" at some ungodly hour of the night.' Anna said. Lily and Alice laughed.

'Yeah you know, I'll bet you couldn't stop yourself from snogging him for a long period of time, Ellen.' Alice said, looking like a plan was forming in her mind.

'Could so!' Ellen said, puffing her chest out.

'Well let's make a bet of it then!' Alice exclaimed. 'We will see how long you can stop yourself from kissing Sirius.'

'I vote Lily does it too!' Anna cried. Lily did a back take.

'What!' She cried. 'No no no! Not fair!'

'It is totally fair! We'll see who is the first of you to crack!' Alice said.

'And to bring it to a whole new level, I think we should have to act flirtatious around them, just to make them frustrated.' Ellen said, grinning.

'No! Ellen you can't be agreeing to this?' Lily cried.

'Why wouldn't I? It'll be fun!' Ellen cried. 'Just imagine the look on his face, oh the possibilities!' Ellen went off into a dream like state.

'OK, so it's settled then! No backing out now!' Anna cried.

Lily thought about it for a moment. So, she wouldn't be able to kiss him for a while. That could be frustrating. Still, she could imagine herself being a temptress, something James wanted to touch, but couldn't. He always liked to be in control, but this time he wouldn't. She had done it once before, just a moment ago, and it didn't seem too hard. It could be fun. And besides, she should have fun once in a while, and the look on James' face would be priceless. She wondered how long he would be able to handle her playing hard to get. It could be interesting.

'Alright, I'll do it.' Lily said determinedly.

'Great,' Alice said. 'I'll bet 5 sickles that Ellen will be first to crack.'

'But I want to bet on her! She's most likely to. She has no control in these things.' Anna mused.

'Hey!' Ellen cried in mock outrage.

'But Lily, you never know, he's handsome, she might just fall under his spell!' Alice said.

'Fine, I'll put 4 sickles on the red one.'

'Hey! Were not horses!' Lily cried.

After the cold shower he had promised himself, James found Sirius and they decided to go see Moony, as they usually did after a night. Though this time it was different. Usually they were buzzing with things to discuss, certain things they could laugh about, near misses that were avoided, and above all the fun they had had with him. This always seemed to cheer him up from being down after the nights, but this time it was different. This time James was nervous about what to talk about. They would have to tell him the truth: that Snape knew, and this would not be easy. They both knew that.

James and Sirius walked to the hospital wing in nervous silence, going through their heads ideas on how to break it to Remus. The trip to the wing ended too quickly and they paused at the door and went inside.

'No, I'm sorry boys, but Remus needs his rest!' Madame Pomfrey said, bustling up to them.

'Please, just 10 minutes? It will make him feel better.' James pleaded. Sirius gave puppy dog eyes. Madame Pomfrey looked at both of them and sighed.

'I'll give you 5 minutes.' She said, walking off.

James and Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and sat down beside it. Remus smiled weakly at them as he opened his eyes.

'I knew you guys were bound to turn up sooner or later.' Remus said weakly. James smiled.

'You know us too well, Mooney.' He said. Remus nodded andsat up in bed slowly to view them better. James noticed bandages all over him, and winced. He had done that.

'So what did we get up to last night? I'm pretty beaten up as you can see!' Remus joked. He didn't care how hurt he ended up being. With his friends now he didn't care about much when it came to the Transformations.

'Well,' Sirius started, look of concern on his face. Remus caught it.

'Why are you looking so glum?' He asked. Then he went white. 'Oh no! I didn't bite someone did I?'

'No no!' James said hurridly.

'But you could say what happened is worse,' Sirius mused. Remus gave him a questioning look, and between the two of them they replayed the night to him. It didn't take them long, but by the time they were done Remus was a white that could rival the school ghosts.

'He-He knows?' Remus stuttered.

'That's right, I know.'

The three turned to the sound of the voice down the hospital wing. Snape was lying in his bed, smirking in a satisfied way. Remus went even whiter than before, if that was possible. Sirius pushed up the sleaves of his robes.

'He's going to pay for that, I am wiping that smirk of his face for good!' He muttered and took a step forward, before being stopped suddenly by James grabbing a fistful of his robe and pulling him back.

'Leave it! Do you want to cause any more trouble?' He hissed to his friend. Sirius shook his head and James let go, though Sirius remained looking like a bull getting ready to charge.

'Snape, would you be so kind as to leave Remus alone? Otherwise you will regret it.' James said in a voice full of venom. Snape laughed and James had to grab Sirius' shirt once again.

'I think not. You won't be doing anything to me.' He said, smirk widening.

'We will if you don't shut the fuck up!' Sirius hissed, not wanting to bring to the attention of Madame Pomfrey what was going on.

'Dumbledore has sworn me to secrecy about Remus'…problem, but if you play one more prank on me, I might just…slip.'

James had to use both arms to hold his friend back now.

'You fucking basturd! You wouldn't dare!'

'Oh I would. You marauders have caused me a lot of pain in the past, and this is where it ends. You will not do anything to me, or else Remus' secret will be out. I wonder Remus, perhaps there are special schools for the outcastes of society? I'm sure you would feel right at home.'

James was using all his self strength to not copy Sirius' behaviour after he said this, but was too pre occupied with holding Sirius back, which was quickly becoming a losing battle. Sirius had forgotten to keep his voice down low, and was spurting colourful language at Snape, who was smirking evilly.

'You have no right you fucking low life! You think this is a good way for repaying James for saving your fucking life? He should have just left you down there cause that's all you deserve you-'

'MR. BLACK THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!' Madame Pomfrey yelled as she hurried into the room. Sirius stopped and looked at Madame Pomfrey.

'But, miss, He's bla-'

'Out Black! I don't want to hear excuses! I want you out right now! These patients need rest!' She cried.

'But, But-'

'OUT!' She yelled. James had never seen her so mad. She pushed them both out the door and slammed it shut an inch behind them. They looked at the heavy oak door for a moment, Sirius still seething, then James sighed.

'Well, that's settled.' He said, running a hand through his hair and walking off. Sirius gaped at him, then ran after James, catching up.

'What do you mean that's settled?' He cried. James stopped.

'What's settled is the fact that we can't prank Snape any more.' He said.

'No, its not!'

'Sirius, think about it! Get it into your dense head! If we prank Snape, then everyone will know about Remus! I pick protecting my friend as opposed to a moment of laughter! We are not pranking Snape!' He yelled. Sirius looked a little taken aback, but then he seemed to think about the situation, and he sighed also, a look of defeat on his face.

'Your right, Remus comes first.' He said. They started walking again. 'But you've got to admit, it was always a bit more than just a laugh to see Snape's hair pink.'

James laughed.

'Good thing we took pictures, hey?'

A/N: Well hope you all like this chapter…I know I had fun writing IT! And I got it out sooner than I expected! So please review…let me know what you think! Adios!


	17. The Dare put into Practice

Chapter 17: The dare put to practise

The next day Lily and her friends were quite surprised at their now down looking boyfriends. They had been perfectly fine the night before.

"What do you 'spose happened?" Anna asked, as they walked the corridor down to charms.

"I don't know, but it must be something really bad." Ellen said. Lily thought for a moment. She didn't think it could be anything too serious. But they did look upset about something.

"Maybe we should ask them." Alice offered.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ellen said, grinning. Alice smacked her head.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" She asked herself.

When they got into the charms classroom, Professor Flitwick was not there. They walked over to the three marauders, as Remus was yet to return, and sat down. Alice went to sit with Frank. Ellen smiled at Sirius.

"Hey, why so glum?" She asked.

"Were in mourning." Sirius stated, looking bleakly off into the distance as if he missed something dearly. Anna raised an eyebrow at Lily, who shrugged.

"What are you both in mourning for?" She asked. James sighed.

"It was so much fun." He stated, with that same daydreaming look in his eye.

"To think we will never see him hanging from the ceiling again." Sirius replied. Ellen gave a look at Lily clearly showing she thought their boyfriends had gone mad. Lily waved her hand in front of her boyfriends face.

"Who are we talking about here?" She demanded. James looked over at her sadly. Sirius hung his head.

"Snape." He replied. Ellen's eyebrow raised.

"Why would you be mourning Snape?" She asked. Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

"No, No. We're not mourning _him_. Why if he was dead, I'd be hanging decorations up in the great hall singing _'Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is dead'_, not mourning." He said.

"Well why are you moping then?" Anna asked.

"Were not allowed to play Pranks on him anymore." James said as if this pained him deeply. Sirius looked on the verge of tears.

"Why not?" Lily demanded.

"Blackmailed us." James said.

"The basturd," Lily stated. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What?" She inquired.

"Well, it's just, you've never said anything mean about Snape before." Anna said.

"Yeah, you're always sticking up for him." Sirius added.

"Well, blackmail's just low. It goes too far." Lily said, looking angry.

"Settle Darling, it'll be alright." Ellen said, trying to soothe the temper that looked about to burst from Lily.

"Don't worry about it, Lily. We have photos. Were just mourning over the loss. But we'll think of something. We always do." James reassured her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Peter piped in, attempting to join in the conversation. At this point The Professor came into the room, clambered up the pile of books he like to stand on, and started the lesson.

In history of magic, Lily and Anna were passing notes, while James, Ellen, Anna, Sirius and Peter were sleeping.

_I hope you haven't forgotten about our little dare. _Alice wrote to Lily. Lily grinned.

_How could I forget, Anna?_

_So what are you going to do about it?_

_I have a couple of ideas. I managed to do something last night that worked, even before the dare._

_Before we gave you the dare? Lily, you temptress! I didn't know you were capable of doing anything like that without a jab from your friends._

_Thanks for believing in me, Anna. So kind of you._

_Anytime, lils, Anytime. _

_You know, we should make you do it with Remus aswell…_

_No! Were not the type!_

_Oh? And what, prey tell is that?_

_Well, I don't know how to explain it. I guess Remus and I are both shy, and it would just be weird._

_Ah, touché. _

_I miss him, even though he's been gone a couple of days._

_Yeah, poor diddums. I'm sure he'll be back soon though._

_Yeah, hopefully. Anyway! When are you going to start your dare?_

_Well you'll just have to wait and see._

The bell rung at this time, and the majority of the class sprung from their seats at the sound that woke them from their sleep. Anna scrunched up the piece of parchment they had been writing on as they gathered their things. Anna raised a quizzical eyebrow at Lily, who smiled mysteriously as she placed her things into her bag and left the room.

Remus returned at lunch time, still looking fairly pale, but otherwise well. Lily and the boys were the only ones to know what had really made him pale, and the fact that he had wounds from the previous full moon hidden under bandages and clothes. Anna greeted him, ecstatic to see her boyfriend once more. He had to make up an excuse that he had caught something at his mothers and felt weak, to explain why he winced as she hugged him. Lily cast a sad look at Remus, but was glad he was well enough to be back. Everyone was.

That night in the common room, they all finished their homework slowly, and by the time they had ploughed their way through essays and questions, they were the only ones left in the common room. They sat in the armchairs and loveseats next to the warm fire and talked. Peter excused himself as he had an important "meeting" at the astronomy tower.

James pulled Lily close to his body, and Lily looked at him and smiled softly. He conjured a blanket that he placed over the both of their bodies, so that only their torsos were above its warmth. Alice and Anna caught her eyes and gave her meaningful looks. A smirk played across her lips, as she nodded slightly. Underneath the blanket, Lily's hand moved to James' thigh. She brushed her fingertips lightly against the top of his thigh and felt James' body stiffen at the touch. She knew he had looked at her in curiosity, but she didn't look at him, just looked innocently at the fire. Her hand trailed down to near his knee, and then she waited for a moment as she felt James breath out in anticipation, until her hand started to walk slowly up the inside of his thigh.

Anna and Alice were watching for any signs of what Lily may have been doing, and noticed the change in James' features. He looked slightly shocked, also as if he was finding it hard to breath. They both exchanged looks of curiosity, then watched more. Lily was still staring innocently into the fire, whereas James' face went redder and redder. He seemed to be biting his lip.

"Do you reckon she's giving him hand?" Anna asked in a hushed tone. Alice seemed to assess the situation.

"Nope. He would look a whole lot redder if she was." She stated.

"Well, what's she doing then?" Anna whispered.

"She may not be giving him hand now, but I bet he thinks she's gonna be."

Meanwhile Lily had slowly made her way up James' thigh. James let out a soft groan as she reached the top, and felt his growing erection harden more. She still looked into the fire, as if nothing was going on under the blanket. _How the hell can she do that when I'm dying under here? _He thought. James was proud of him for showing so much self control, though didn't know how long it could go on for. It was then that Lily's hand squeezed his thigh and he lost all control. He leapt onto her, pushing her down under him on the couch. Lily let out a slight gasp at the force he used, and looked up at his eyes, there depths cloudy with desire.

"Since when have you been such a temptress?" He whispered in her ear. She smirked seductively, and then before James knew it, he had been flipped over and on top of him was the fiery red head he loved, inches from his face.

"Since Now." She whispered. It was then when James thought it was due time for a kiss, when Lily got off of him, and walked over to the staircase.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone!" She said. Everyone said goodnight to her, except James who was in such a state of shock that he had lost all control of speech. When everyone had turned and no one was watching her but James, she suddenly did something that you would not expect Lily to even think about doing. She moved onto one of the pillars and grinded her body against it slowly, smirking suggestively at James. James just goggled. Though this strange un-Lily-like behaviour stopped soon after it begun and she made her way up the staircase. James seriously thought about following her up there, but decided against it. Everyone would know what he was up to if he went up now.

Alice and Anna had watched the whole scene being played out and were amazed at what Lily would do when she set her mind to it. This was a whole new side of her that they had never seen before.

"Maybe she does have a good chance of winning after all,' Anna stated.

"Well, the bets only just started, and Ellen has had a lot of experience in this area." Alice replied.

"Yes, but she is also one to be a sex-maniac." Anna said, with a smile on her face.

"Alright there, Prongs?" Asked Sirius, who had seemed to notice the look on his friends face. James gulped and turned his head to Sirius. The whole group were looking at him strangely now, but he couldn't string a sentence together.

"Wait a minute, I know that face," Remus said, peering at his friend. "It looks like a Lily-is-in-control-and-I'm-not-getting-any face."

"Wow, that's tough," Sirius said, leaning back and putting his arm around Ellen. "I know though, that Ellen would never do anything like that, would you?"

Ellen smiled at him, then proceeded to draw circles on his chest with her finger. Sirius grinned and then moved in for a kiss. It was then that Ellen put a finger to his lip.

"Shh, what was that?" She said, looking up the stair well. Sirius seemed to listen intently for the sound that was stopping a good snog.

"The wind?" He offered. Ellen shook her head.

"No, I think Lily wants me." She said, getting up. Sirius got up hastily after her, slightly flabbergasted.

"What?"

"Lily. Wants. Me." She replied slowly.

"But, But, can't you just go and see her after you've kissed me goodnight? I mean, isn't that more important?" He asked desperately. Ellen smirked seductively and touched his face lightly.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said proceeding up the stairs. Sirius stood there like an idiot until Remus burst into laughter.

"I would just love to know what you find so funny, Moony." Sirius said through his teeth.

"Man, has she got you whipped!" He said. Alice and Anna looked at each other, grinning.

This could get interesting.

A/N: ok so its not as long as other chapters…but I thought I should get this out as I am hitting a spot of writers block and thought I should attempt to please you all with at least something! Well as soon as I can think of what to write…I will write it and get it out as soon as possible.

Love you all!

Bohemian Revolution


	18. Marauders always won

Chapter 18: Marauders always won

The next morning James woke bleary eyed from the lack of sleep he had obtained the night before. He would have only drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, as his brain had been to busy. He had spent the sleepless night attempting to figure out Lily's strange behaviour. Not that he was ungrateful for her behaviour, well in a way he kind of was.

He liked the whole new Lily, though he just wished she would stop playing hard to get, and stop making him so Horny! Not once had he ever had to have so many cold showers in a short space of time. No girl had ever before been able to resist him, though he supposed, he wasn't really doing anything to Lily to make himself irresistible. But still, it was getting on his nerve, the fact that he couldn't figure out his girlfriend. It just was not Lily like behaviour, especially to leave him hanging every time. He was surprised she could even do that. He didn't think he could resist Lily for very long.

But perhaps this was just a one off thing. Maybe yesterday, and the night before, had been a change in mood, a time for her to see what it was like to be in control. Well she had achieved that, and made him squirmingly horny in the process, and hopefully she would be back to normal now.

Heartened by this thought, James managed to obtain enough energy to get out of bed, and went to have a shower, a nice warm one.

Lily and her friends were at the table well before the marauders, and James was the last of them to come down. This was after Sirius had attempted to kiss Ellen, and had instead kissed a picture of a grinning wizard who had been cured of a teapot virus, who looked quite disgusted and appalled at Sirius' antics. Lily looked up at him and smiled.

'Good morning, James.' She said brightly, grabbing a piece of toast. James grinned slightly. Things were looking up.

'Good morning, Lily.' He said sitting down next to her. But before he could think about pecking her on the lips, Lily began a conversation with Anna, who was seated beside her. James sighed. No, it was just coincidence. Lily's antics were not still going on. They couldn't be, could they? No, of course not. James shook his head and proceeded to butter a piece of toast.

Not long into breakfast, Lily broke her conversation with Anna, to put something onto her toast. James was talking to Sirius over the table about Quidditch, and he didn't notice what Lily was doing until he felt her breath on his neck. His whole body tingled and he looked down at her, to find her reaching for some jam. At first he thought she was just breathing on his neck by accident, but then he realised she didn't have to be that close at all. She was definitely leaning in on purpose, and she had her head tilted so that her breath fell on him. So she was still doing it deliberately? He wished she wouldn't. The fact that he had not kissed her for so long, even though it had only been two days, was making her breathing softly onto his neck far more arousing then it should have been. Still, as soon as Lily had the jam, she moved off him as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. James decided at that moment to stop guessing.

'Lily?' He asked.

'Yes, James?' she said, scraping jam onto her toast.

'Can I talk to you alone for a minute?' He asked. Lily turned to look at him and smirked.

'Sure thing, James.' She said, touching his arm lightly. She got up and waited for him to do the same, and they left the hall together.

James found an empty classroom that would not be used in first period, and ushered her inside. Lily grinned as he closed the door and sat down on one of the desks, swinging her legs and giving James a nice view of the typical school girl uniform under her black Hogwarts robes. He gulped slightly, wishing that everything Lily did didn't turn him on. He didn't know how he was supposed to discuss her strange behaviour while she was twirling a piece of her fiery hair around her finger, and looking up at him expectantly. _Just stop thinking about how hot she looks, honestly! _A part of his mind said.

'So James, what do you _want?_' She asked him with a seductive tone in her voice. James let out a soft strangled groan. He would have given up any hope of thinking straight, though he told himself that he needed to ask her about it, and attempt to forget about her body language.

'Well, I need to-to talk to y-you about, well about-' James managed to say before he trailed off as he saw Lily. She had gotten off the desk, and was walking slowly over to him, in a sultry way. She had a very seductive smirk on her face that James could not ignore. He somehow managed to relate the situation to something in his mind, something like a tiger hunting its prey. Only he wasn't the hunter, and at that moment he was feeling concerned for what he could call safety. He took a step back as Lily got close to him, not willing to let her do anything that would arouse him more. Her green eyes were fiery with desire, which made James gulp once more. He couldn't take his eyes off hers. They had him transfixed, though when she took one step forward, he took one back. She seemed to take enjoyment in this little game, and managed to creep closer so that he could feel the heat radiating off her body. No, this was not helping.

It was only when James felt his back hit the wall, when he knew that the game was over. The tiger had obtained its prey. He looked down at her, and she smirked up at him.

'What did you want to talk about?' She asked softly. James took a deep breath in, though found he could barely speak. After taking a large gulp, which seemed to please her, he managed to put some words together.

'Well, it-its just th-that, well,' He stuttered. Lily smirked at him, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She then proceeded to trace patterns on his chest slowly with one fingernail. He breathed out slowly. Why did everything she did have to turn him on?

'What is it James?' She asked.

'Something-' He said.

'Something?' She asked, moving in slightly closer.

'is r-really-'

'Yes?' She moved in closer again. Her breath on his neck was not helping him get his words out.

'di-different-'

'Different?' She whispered, moving her hands up his chest and around his neck as she got so close that they were touching. James would have loved this predicament; being stuck between a wall and his girlfriend; but in this case his girlfriend was acting very oddly, and it was not making him feel comfortable at all.

'About-About you.' He managed to finish. A smile played across her face, and she raised an eyebrow.

'Me?' She whispered in his ear, tracing his jaw line with a finger softly. James managed to nod feebly. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' she finished, nipping his ear lobe. James cracked then, and pulled away from her.

'That! That's exactly what I'm talking about!' He blustered. Lily smiled.

'James dear, you will need to be more specific, I don't understand what you're saying.' She said.

'Well, you're just different! Wait, not different, well kind of, its just you're not, you were never, this…'

'What James?' She asked. She took a step closer. 'Enticing?' Another step. 'Sexy?' James was being pushed up against the wall again. 'Flirtatious?'

'Ummm, yes, that-that's what I was trying to say.' He said, watching for a reaction. She grinned at him, then turned on her heel.

'Well, see you later then.' She said.

'Where are you going?' He cried.

'To class.' She said shortly, opening the door.

'But you can't just do that! Not to me!'

'Oh I can do a lot of things to you James,' She said, smirking at him and walking out the door. She poked her head in once more. 'Also James, it might be wise for you to take another cold shower before you head off to class.' And with that she left.

James groaned.

He had thought that he wouldn't have had to have taken another cold shower. Cleary he had been wrong.

He was about to walk out of the classroom, when he noticed a scrunched parchment on the floor. Normally, he would have seen no point in paying it remotely any attention; though he realised that it was under the desk that Lily and Anna had been sitting in History of magic the day before. He grabbed it off the floor and hastily un-scrunched it.

Reading the contents of the parchment; clearly a conversation between Lily and Anna; fairly fast. Once he was finished, he thought it over. He began to piece what he knew together, using skills he had learnt from being a Marauder. A dare, the night before, temptress. Suddenly it dawned on him, and he knew exactly why Lily had been acting strangely. But now he knew she had been put up to it, he knew what he needed to do.

Marauders always won.

That night at dinner, Lily sat near her friends, almost opposite James. James was too busy thinking hard to notice the girls looking over at him and laughing. He was thinking about the best way to get Lily back.

'You alright, Prongs?' Remus asked, looking slightly concerned with his friends behaviour.

'Just thinking.' He replied, poking at his mashed potato. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, asking him silently what was wrong. Sirius sighed.

'The girls have gone all frigid.' Sirius said sadly, looking over at Ellen.

'Not really frigid, Sirius. They are still being all-' James started.

'Seductive, yes. But everytime you go in for a snog, they run off. That is frigid.' Sirius replied.

'No if they were being frigid, then they wouldn't be attempting to turn us on.' James hissed.

'Attempting? I think Lily has achieved turning you on, Prongs.' Sirius said, grin on his face.

'Yeah well you can talk, Padfoot.' James muttered.

'Anyway! Like I was saying, James is upset because he's not getting any action from Miss Temper over there.' Sirius said with finality to Remus.

'I am not upset! Ok, well yes, I am,' James said when Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. 'But that's not what it is. I was just thinking.'

'About what? Good times before Lily went frigid?' Sirius prompted.

'No.'

'Well what then?' Remus asked.

'How to get, payback.' James said, looking over at Lily.

'So what's the next move, both of you?' Alice asked Lily and Ellen. They had been catching up on what the two had been doing in regards to the dare. Lily was impressed by Ellen's display. She had managed to get Sirius into a broom cupboard with her, and just when he had thought he was going to get some action, had asked him about homework. She had managed to keep him in there for an hour, doing everything she knew turned him on, and had achieved making him very sexually frustrated.

'Well I plan on doing something right now.' Lily announced. Ellen whacked her arm playfully.

'You're really getting into this, Lily. I don't think you'll ever be the same again.' She joked. Lily smiled and picked up a lollipop from one of the gold bowls. Alice grinned.

'Ahhh, the famous lollipop manoeuvre.' She said in an impressed tone. Ellen shook her head sadly.

'He doesn't stand a chance.' She said.

Lily smirked as she unwrapped the lollipop, and released the red sweet from its plastic.

'Ready?' Lily asked. The three nodded, grinning at her.

Lily wasn't exactly sure if this would work. She had never done something like this before, and she certainly had no experience. On the other hand, Teen Witch weekly said it was a guaranteed success, so she was pretty certain it would work. She just had to remember the recommended steps.

_First off you need to make sure you look like you want the lollipop, otherwise it won't work._ _It will only get their attention if they can imagine that its them._

Ok. She remembered the first piece of advice. Now she told herself that she wanted the lollipop more than anything else. It was even her favourite flavour, Strawberry. Good. Now she thought of the second step.

_Now find the boy your targeting._

Lily smirked. James.

_And look over at him._

She glanced over at him. She hadn't achieved his attention yet, but then again she hadn't started.

_Make sure you glance over at him every so often, so he knows its him you want._

Ok. She had that downpact. What had been the next step.

_Now move the lollipop slowly to your mouth, and instead of putting it right in straight away, lick it for a while. Remember to glance over at him. Attention should be grabbed at this step. _

Lily moved the lollipop to her mouth slowly, and like the magazine had said, she moved her tongue out to meet it. She licked around the perimeter, and played with the tip. Glancing over at James, she saw him look up at her and pause in his conversation. She licked the lollipop slowly, keeping eye contact with him.

_Now you need to place it in your mouth, and swirl it around a bit. Once you have done this, pull the lollipop out and lick your lips. If this isn't enough, move onto next step._

Lily moved the lollipop slowly into her mouth, and swirled it around using the stick. After 30 seconds of that, she pulled it out slowly, then licked her lips. She looked over at James once more, who was still staring at her. She reckoned she had won. But then he did something extremely unexpected.

He looked away.

_What the fuck? _Lily asked herself. James had now started talking to Sirius animatedly about something or another. Lily was shocked. This was weird. Ok, what was the next step? She needed the next step!

_If this hasn't got his attention, or he's looked away for some reason…_

Yeah. Lily had that problem.

…_then take this next step. Repeat the step of licking it, then once you have done this, rub the lollipop against your lips, then use your finger to wipe it off._

Lily smirked. This would get his attention. She glanced over at her friends, who were looking thoroughly amused. Anna did the thumbs up and Lily licked the lollipop again, this time with more fevour and determination; this coming from wanting James to crack. He still wouldn't look at her. Lily frowned slightly but then ran the lollipop slowly over her lips. Since James still didn't look, she got her finger, and ran it over her lips, then without a second thought, popped it into her mouth and sucked on it, all the while looking at James seductively.

James was determined not to look, but Sirius looked over and was shocked to see Lily sucking her finger, and looking at James. _Since when was she such a temptress? She must be taking classes from Ellen. _Sirius thought.

'Oi, Prongs!' Sirius hissed at James, who was busily talking to Remus about transfiguration.

'What?' James asked him, his voice a little unsteady.

'I think your girlfriend wants you.' Sirius replied, smirking. James nodded, but looked down.

'I think I'm gonna go up to the common room, wanna come, guys?' He said, picking himself up. The others nodded and got up too.

'See you guys later.' Remus called, looking strangely at Lily, who was still desperately trying to get James' attention. All except Sirius walked out, who lingered for a moment staring at Lily, but then moved along.

Lily whacked her hand down on the desk in frustration.

'What the hell? Why on Earth didn't that work?' Lily cried furiously. The others grinned.

'I dunno, maybe he's developed a resistance.' Anna offered.

'Or maybe he wasn't in the mood.' Alice said.

'Ha, that was hilarious!' Ellen cried, laughing. 'Lily got rejected!'

'No I didn't!' Lily yelled.

'You did!' Ellen retaliated.

'Anyway! Before you two start fighting, we might as well go up to the common room. You can do some more there.' Alice intervened before it got nasty.

In the common room, it was just James, Lily, Anna, Alice and Remus. James and Remus were playing Wizards Chess, while Sirius and Ellen had gone off somewhere. Peter, as usual, was off with his girlfriend. Lily had a whole couch to herself, and was lying down on it comfortably watching James. Her mind was racing with ideas about why he hadn't fallen for the lollipop. The magazine had said there was a 99 chance of success! He must have been the 1 that it didn't work for, though that didn't make sense. He was the last person she would have thought that would fall for that, especially with they was he had turned to putty whenever she did anything remotely seductive. She guessed she should probably try something different. Then the idea hit her.

'James?' She asked. He looked up from the game, where Remus had just called checkmate and was grinning at him.

'Yeah, Lily?' He said.

'Could I talk to you, in private?' She asked. Lily knew this would be the second time today they had done this. Sure, but if anything, Lily thought this should make him squirm after their last private conversation.

'Sure, Lily.' He said casually, getting up. Lily was shocked at his behaviour yet again, but still managed to get herself up and walk out with James.

She shoved him into the first empty broom cupboard, and closed the door behind herself. She flung herself around to face him, only to find his face inches from his own.

'Cosy in here, isn't it?' He said, grinning.

'It's a broom cupboard.' She offered, smirking slightly. (A/N: cant you just tell what movie I've been watching?)

'Wow you don't say,' James said. 'Anyway, what did you want to talk about.'

'Well,' She started, trying to figure out what she was going to talk about. It was just then that she felt something touch her arm, and realised it was James. 'Could you stop that?'

James ran his hand slowly up her arm, leaving a tingling feeling wherever he touched. 'Stop what?'

'That!' She hissed, looking down at his arm for emphasis.

'Oh that,' He said, though did not cease. 'Why?'

'Because I am _trying _to have a conversation with you, and I can't concentrate with you doing that!' Lily could swear she saw his grin get wider.

'I'm sorry, Love. Please, go on.' He said.

'Well, I just wanted to speak to you about, Will you stop that!'

James had now travelled the whole way up her arm, and was lightly touching her shoulder, and her collarbone.

'Why?' He asked, tracing her jawbone with his finger. Lily took a breath in. _No! Stop this! I am supposed to be seducing him! Not the other way around! Must take control!_

'I told you before, James why you needed to stop,' She said, with a little bit of flirt in her voice. 'You're cheeky marauder side is coming out,' She put two hands on his chest. 'I like that.' She whispered.

James trailed his a hand down to her waist. 'Do you know?'

'Yes.' She said, trying to hide the feelings she was getting from him with his hand on her waist. James used his spare hand to twirl with her fiery locks, and Lily again had to remind herself that she was supposed to be doing the seducing, though this was getting harder to remember. The feeling of his hands on her waist was reminding her how good it felt to kiss him, and this was not going to help her achieve her goal.

'You know,' James started thoughtfully. 'I think my marauder self is going to force me to do something.'

'Do what?' Lily asked.

'This.' James leant down and captured her mouth in his. At first Lily thought to stop it, as this was not part of the plan. But kissing him again made her feel so good, and she melted into the kiss, allowing James entry to her mouth. Her sides moved up to around his neck, and she played with his hair. James groaned from the feeling of kissing her again, and pulled her up close to his body. Lily moaned at this contact. It felt so good.

Suddenly, light fell into the broom cupboard as the door was pulled open. Lily and James flew apart and looked at the two people who had disturbed their privacy.

Ellen was currently being ravished by Sirius, both of which had not seemed to notice that the broom cupboard was occupied. James cleared his throat, and the two jumped apart. Ellen's eyes widened as she saw Lily.

'Ahh, Lily, hi.' She said nervously.

'Looks like we tie, Ellen.' Lily said, referring to the bet that they had both just lost. Ellen grinned and nodded.

'Lily lets go somewhere else,' James said, grinning at his friend. 'Looks like these two want the cupboard more than us.'

Lily smiled up at her boyfriend and nodded. They proceeded to walk off down the hall, James' arm around Lily's shoulder.

'I knew it was a bet you know,' James said. Lily looked at him.

'How?'

'I found a note in the empty classroom,' James said, grinning. 'It certainly explained a lot.'

'It sure would have,' Lily said. 'It's a shame I didn't win.'

'Yeah, guess I'm just too darn sexy.' James said. Lily whacked his arm.

'I suppose that is true.' Lily admitted, casting an eye over him.

'You just can't resist me Lily, and I know it.' James said, grin widening. Lily smiled and nodded. She sure did.

A/N: I am soo sorry this has taken soo long to get out! Its been so hectic with exams and everything, so I've been really really slow! Im sorry for that, and I hope you can forgive me! Next chapter will be some Quidditch!


	19. oh no!

**OK everyone!**

I regret to say that this is the end of Dreams of Someday!

I am really sorry, and I know half of you are at the moment brandishing sharp objects while thinking of how best to kill me, but please, listen to the reason.

I would love to continue with this story, I have had so much fun writing it; but now I am starting my own novel, and it is taking up my writing time. I decided it is better to focus on something that is fully my own work, rather than my plot with the characters of someone else. This is why updates have been getting much slower. I have been trying my hardest to balance the two, but I need time for other things in my life as well; and it just wasn't working.

So I hope that you understand, and I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I know I left it at a good part (right before the quidditch match!) and I know that you will be upset with me. Don't worry about killing me though, my friends who read the story whom I go to school with will certainly take care of that, but please forgive me. I hope you all will, because its killing me to have to stop writing this fic.

Writing fics have given me great fun and pleasure, and have boosted my ability to write; and so I thank you all for keeping me going with your reviews and everything. I love you all!

So this is goodbye. Yes, you may send me flames. It is expected. And I am sorry once again!

I might, might, get back into it again, so not all hope is lost, but for now it is goodbye.

Happy reading!

Bohemian Revolution

braces self for numerous daggers and other sharp things about to be thrown her way


End file.
